MACROSS ETERNAL: Road to Megaroad
by Lady-Cin
Summary: Una fortaleza renacerá de las cenizas para ir en busca de la histórica flota extraviada. Pero antes deberán lucha contra grandes enemigos y muchas traiciones. Claudia La Salle, Aegis Focker, Isamu Dyson, Komilia Jenius, Miku Ichijo y Shin Kudo


.

.

Ojalá "The Superdimentional Fortress Macross" y todas sus secuelas hubiera sido creación mía (pufff!), pero mi triste realidad es que no lo es...

Esta magnífica obra fue la creación de un grupo de genios japoneses que hoy en día son catalogados como pioneros en muchos aspectos y su obra es motivo de culto al ser considerada uno de los mejores animes de todos los tiempos. Su director/creador es el maestro Noboru Ishiguro en conjunto con su coodirector, Masanori "Shoji" Kawamori. El director de arte Haruhiro Mikimoto y el director de mechas Kazutaka Miyatake. Casa matriz Studio Nue/Artland/ Tatsunoko Production/ Network Mainichi Broadcasting System. Para Macross Plus, además de Masanori Kawamori se suma Shinichiro Watanabe como co-director, Masayuki como director de personajes y a Estudio Studio Nue se suma Triangle Staff/ Bandai Visual. Música en la saga original de Kentaro Haneda y en otras entregas de Yoko Kanno. Igualmente fue notable la participación de Ichiro Itano, Hideki Anno, Toshiro Hiranno y Narumi Kakinochi. Statelight contribuyó con Macross Zero igual su director de arte fue Dai Ohta. La misma para Frontier sumada a la dirección de Yasuhito Kikushi. También Participaron en Macross formatos Ovas y videogames como Macross 2036 y Macross VFX-II Nobuteru Yukki, Yutaka Izubushi, Yuji Moriyama, e Hiroyuki Kitakubo. La mayor parte de los trabajos patrocinadas por Big West Advertising.

Gracias a todos ellos fue posible que mi imaginación volara.

.

.

En esta entrega utilizo personajes exclusivamente del Universo Macross. Algunas fechas de nacimiento de los personajes principales y sucesos, fueron modificados para adaptarlos al fic...

Por otro lado quienes me han leído con anterioridad conocen mi estilo hardcore y por ende ya les será familiar el siguiente mensaje, jeje...

**Advertencia: Escenas fuertes, descripciones sexuales en ocasiones y lenguaje subido de tono. Sucesos extremos, Drama, circunstancias difíciles, actos violentos y cuestionables. Si eres de los lectores conservadores y/o acérrimos defensores de lo común y monótono, te advierto que estás entrando a una zona minada. Aún tienes tiempo de pulsar la tecla de "atrás".**

Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje que emprendemos hacia el centro de nuestra galaxia, La Vía Láctea.

Ahora sí, ¡Vamos a la guerra!

* * *

.

.

Introducción

"_A finales del año 2012, el Sistema Solar en su giro cíclico saldrá de la noche para entrar en le amanecer de la galaxia. La luz emitida sincronizará a todos los seres vivos y les permitirá acceder voluntariamente a una transformación interna que producirá nuevas realidades. Al tiempo, los seres humanos tendrán la oportunidad de cambiar y romper sus limitaciones, recibirán un nuevo sentido: la comunicación a través del pensamiento. Los hombres que voluntariamente encuentren su estado de paz interior, elevando su energía vital, llevando su frecuencia de vibración interior del miedo hacia el amor, podrán captar y expresarse a través del pensamiento y con él florecerá una nueva era._

_La energía del rayo transmitido desde le centro de la galaxia activará el código genético de origen divino en los hombres que estén en una frecuencia de vibración alta, este sentido ampliará la convivencia de todos los hombres, generando una nueva realidad individual, colectiva y universal; una de las transformaciones más grandes ocurrirá a nivel planetario, pues todos los hombres conectados entre sí como un solo todo, dará nacimiento a un nuevo ser en el orden genético. La reintegración de las conciencias individuales de millones de seres humanos despertará una nueva conciencia en la que todos comprenderán que son parte de un mismo organismo gigantesco. _

_Eventualmente y con el paso del tiempo se desarrollará la capacidad de leer el pensamiento entre los hombres. Esto revolucionará totalmente la civilización; desaparecerán todos los límites, terminará la mentira para siempre porque nadie podrá ocultar nada, comenzará una época de transparencia y de luz que no podrá ser opacada por ninguna violencia o emoción negativa. Se conformará un gobierno mundial y armónico con los seres más sabios del planeta, no existirán fronteras ni nacionalidades, terminarán los limites impuestos por la propiedad privada y no se necesitará el dinero como medio de intercambio; se implementarán tecnologías para manejar la luz y la energía y con ellas se transformará la materia produciendo de manera sencilla todo lo necesario, poniendo fin a la pobreza de siempre. _

_La excelencia y el desarrollo espiritual serán el resultado de hombres en armonía que realizan las actividades con las que vibrarán más alto y al hacerlo expandirán su nivel de comprensión sobre el orden universal. Con la comunicación a través del pensamiento aparecerá un súper sistema inmunológico que eliminará las vibraciones bajas del miedo producidas por las enfermedades, prolongando la vidas; la nueva era no necesitará del aprendizaje del contraste inverso procedente del sufrimiento que caracterizaron miles de años de historia._

_Los hombres que conciente y voluntariamente encuentren paz interior, entrarán en una nueva época de aprendizaje por contraste armónico, la comunicación y la reintegración hará que las experiencias, los recuerdos individuales y conocimientos adquiridos estén disponibles sin egoísmos para todos los demás. Se acabarán los juicios y los valores morales que cambiaron con las épocas; se comprenderá que todos los actos de la vida son una manera de alcanzar una mayor comprensión y armonía._

_Nos conectaremos desde la tierra, los unos con los otros, con nuestro sol y con el universo entera; todos los hombres comprenderán que el reino mineral, vegetal, animal y toda materia esparcida por el universo a todas escalas desde el átomo hasta el cosmos, son seres vivos con una conciencia evolutiva._

_El amor será el elemento fundamental de la cultura que transformará al individuo y que colocará a la humanidad en la posibilidad de expandirse por la galaxia; las manifestaciones artísticas y las actividades de avanzada ocuparán la mente humana. Miles de años fundados en la separación entre los hombres que adoraron a un ser supremo lejano que juzga y castiga, se transformarán para siempre; el hombre vivirá la primavera galáctica, el florecimiento de una nueva realidad basada en la integración con el planeta y todos los seres humanos, para en ese momento comprender que somos parte integral de un único organismo gigantesco"._

Séptima profecía Maya

-...-...-...-...-

.

**MACROSS ETERNAL****: ****Road to Megaroad**

-Por Lady Cin-

_._

_._

_A la dulce memoria de Arihiro Hase (Hikaru Ichijo)_

_._

-...-...-...-...-

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1**

"**Cuando las estrellas se empiezan a alinear"**

_._

_._

**.**

"_El día en que las estrellas se alineen_

_haciendo que aquellos que se habían ido regresen, _

_entonces podrán partir hacia la luz _

_para reencontrarse con aquellos que creían perdidos... "_

Popol Vuh

.

.

Hoy como ayer, mañana como hoy... ¿qué más da?... El viento golpea con fuerza, pero si levantas la mirada te darás cuenta que no hay gaviotas volando en las alturas, señal que no lloverá... Las únicas aves que se abren paso son aquellas hechas de acero, Valkyries en su esplendor surcando los cielos...

Entiéndase que demasiado atrás quedó la época en el que se miraba el firmamento sin creer que algún se pudiera estar allí; en los horizontes carentes de fronteras y el espacio infinito con todos sus tanto, todo el universo sigue alerta como antes, sin importar el paso del tiempo. Para algunos cada segundo que acontece es otra oportunidad de seguir cambiando.

Han transcurrido algunos años desde que Sharon Apple desató su ira en la Tierra, aquel suceso conocido como "el incidente de Sharon Apple". En el presente, la ciudad New Macross está de fiesta. Una vez más, los terrícolas entusiasmados con la era de la exploración espacial pronto abordarían una nueva gigantesca flota colonizadora.

Ocho años atrás había partido la Macross Galaxy desde el Planeta Edén, con rumbo hacia el este del Sistema Solar... Sí, hermoso crucero de llamativo color. La Galaxy como su nombre lo decía, era como vivir dentro de la Galaxia Misma; una de las pocas flotas donde no habitaban los zentraedis. Su tripulación estaba compuesta de humanos y de Cyborgs, seres de inteligencia artificial o personas con implantes mecánicos, como una innovación espectacular súper adelantada a su época.

Cuatro años después, en la Tierra, partió el primer modelo de la clase Super Megaroad, el Macross 7, con la insólita cantidad de un millón de humanos abordo y teniendo al mando a los esposos Maximiliam Jenius y Millya Fallyna Jenius y de asesor al reconocido Exedoll Folmo, junto a los escuadrones que componían la Diamond Force.

No muy lejano a ello, la 117ava flota científica de investigación Macross SDFN-04-Global, partió con entusiasmo hacia un lugar cercano a las estelas más brillantes y visibles en un punto específico cercano a la constelación de Ofiucus, para ahondar más a fondo en lo que sería el estudio de razas alienígenas orgánicas y ancestrales.

Este vez es el turno de la 55ava flota de emigración de Super Larga Distancia, conocida como Macross Frontier, flota colonizadora que partiría en un mes desde la Tierra, con rumbo al centro de la galaxia, tal como lo hiciera el Megaroad-01 años atrás.

Macross Frontier, al igual que sus antecesoras se encamina en la búsqueda de nuevos mundos que pudieran albergar vida humana, y por primera vez en la historia rompía un récord insólito: alojar alrededor de unas 10 millones de personas entre humanos y zentraedis, quienes desarrollarían sus actividades como en cualquier urbe moderna.

Como un día inusual del agitado presente, la ventisca mecía los árboles, pero no por ello bajaba la euforia que representaba la experiencia del camino hacia otro inhóspito lugar de la Galaxia. Al menos no de los civiles, pero sí de algunos miembros del Alto Mando. La New United Nations Spacy (NUN Spacy) perdía a uno de los suyos. Un piloto élite que había solicitado su retiro de la milicia.

El piloto que estaba a punto del retiro era el capitán Isamu Alva Dyson. Precisamente dos eras sus razones poderosas que lo hicieron tomar la radical decisión. El futuro de su vida laboral y su futuro personal junto a su prometida, Myung Fang Lone.

**Isamu y Myung**

Isamu había decidido retirarse de la vida militar y quedarse por tiempo indefinido en la Tierra hasta arreglar todas las trabas que le estaba poniendo la NUN Spacy para dicho retiro. Igualmente debía ver todo lo concerniente a lo que representaba una nueva y jugosa oferta de trabajo, específica y coincidencialmente en Ciudad New Macross, punto estratégico de la tecnología mundial y universal.

Para él no era novedad cambiar de lugar y menos entre dos planetas conocidos. Había acostumbrado su vida entre La Tierra y Edén, pero ciertamente esta vez era distinto. No era fácil dejar la vida militar de buenas a primeras. Debería presentarse ante el General en pleno, al cual no conocía, y finalmente llenar trámites burocráticos que tardarían al menos dos meses para hacerse efectivo, ya que le daban oportunidad al militar en cuestión para cambiar de opinión durante ese tiempo.

Le estaba costando, pero él sabía que Myung lo necesitaba más que nunca, para mitigar los recuerdos, para limpiar todo rastro de sufrimiento y para borrar definitivamente de ella el subconsciente de Sharon. Ella precisaba enfrentar sus demonios para poder ser totalmente feliz y el reencontrarse nuevamente con el SDF-1 sería un reto.

La razón de Myung era de tipo emocional; Deseaba superar finalmente sus demonios, y además deseaba disfrutar del hecho de que Isamu dejaría finalmente aquella arriesgada profesión de ser piloto de combate y de pruebas. Él ya no pondría en riesgo su vida, ni siquiera tendría que volar; en adelante sería instructor aéreo dentro del tecnológico y avanzado aeropuerto de Ciudad Nueva Macross.

Meses atrás, Myung, alejada del mundo de la música, había caído en un estado depresivo al tener constantes pesadillas con Sharon Apple. Además, pese a sus ingentes esfuerzos por embarazarse, no lo conseguía; la humanidad había logrado avances vertiginosos en los últimos años, tanta robótica, tantos avances científicos de primera línea, la cura de enfermedades mortales, la tecnología de punta... pero aún así los avances en materia de fertilidad eran pocos. Como si Dios le cobrara al hombre por su osadía.

Aquello desencadenó una serie de inestabilidad emocional en ella, la cual había salido a flote poco después de que Guld Bowman y Sharon Apple desaparecieran de la faz del universo.

Lo cierto es que Isamu y Myng pudieron haber escogido otra ciudad de aquel planeta. Quizás lo harían más adelante, pero por ahora era necesario que vivieran en Nueva Macross.

Habían llegado a la Tierra en la mañana. Desde el aeropuerto, fueron trasladados hacia su nuevo destino en Ciudad Nueva Macross...

A través de las ventanas del vehículo, ambos notaban el revuelo y entusiasmo que se vivía en la ciudad. Todo era gracias al gran acontecimiento que paulatinamente ocurría cada cuatro años, como si tratara de los antiguos mundiales de fútbol que se realizaron hasta la segunda década del siglo 21; el lanzamiento de una nueva flota espacial. Y es que Macross Frontier era diferente... era sencillamente inmensa.

Lejanos a abordar esa flota, Isamu y Myung seguían en su recorrido por la ciudad, el taxi dobló por el sector 5, desde donde se podía ver a la distancia las rampas laterales de Macross Frontier. Los ojos del piloto brillaron y su boca hizo un gesto extraño cuando contempló familias enteras subiendo por las entradas principales, pues el abordaje tomaba varios meses para que las mismas pudieran adaptarse a los cambios.

Camiones de mudanzas, algunas personas despidiéndose de otras desde ahora, y más atrás, soldados guiando el curso de sus Valkyries a sus posiciones respectivas en los distintos hangares eran contemplados desde lejos.

Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Recordó la historia que le relató su madre, Mariara, sobre el día en que su padre Genzhou Dyson se despidió de ella en el Planeta Edén. Sin saber que ella esperaba en su seno a Isamu.

Genzhou nunca regresó. Lo último que supieron de él era que había fallecido en un combate contra zentraedis... Sí, una de las bajas dentro del escuadrón Skull del Capitán Hikaru Ichijo en un planeta cercano al centro de la galaxia. Aquello deprimió tanto a su madre por mucho tiempo que finalmente murió cuando Isamu tenía 12 años.

Myung no se percataba de lo que afuera sucedía, se mantenía mirando la expresión de Isamu, pues en el fondo sentía que él por dentro deseaba estar en esa enorme flota o en cualquier otra, explorando los confines dentro de los nuevos modelos cazas de la NUN Spacy. Pero ella no lo había obligado a abandonar esa vida; él sólo había tomado esa decisión, y ella no hizo si no respetar su espacio.

La cantante también tenía sus propios demonios, además del recuerdo de su famosísima ship-alter ego, Sharon Apple, pues por más que quisiera resistirse, la música era para ella su vida. Aún sus discos como "Pulse", "After in the Dark" entre otros eran muy populares y temas de hit-parade en varios planetas.

Mientas más se alejaba de la música sentía que más daño recibía su alma. No se lo había dicho a Isamu, pero aunque no pretendía volver a cantar por razones obvias, sí quería ser manager de nuevos artistas.

Poco a poco fueron alejándose del bullicio de ese sector y llegaron hacia el área residencial de las áreas de las colinas, en las partes más altas de New Macross. Todo allí era tan diferente y tan igual a Edén de alguna manera. Myung fue la primera en hablar cuando vio que Isamu volteó la mirada al encontrarse de lejos con el paisaje del vetusto SDF-1. De pronto los recuerdos de Sharon los abrumaron.

-Ya no le temo... En verdad, todo pasó.

-¿Lees los pensamientos, señorita Lone?

- No hacía falta que hablaras. Sueles ser muy expresivo con tu mirada.

- Creo que nunca nadie me ha conocido tan bien como tú.

El la recostó a su costado y le dio un beso en la frente. Juntos había superado al menos la mayoría de sus traumas.

Minutos después el taxi finalmente llegaba al lugar indicado.

-¡Isamu, es hermosa! –dijo ella al ver la gran casa de color blanco, enormes áreas verdes y grandes ventanales en ese residencial exclusivo para militares retirados.

Bajándose del carro recorrió todo el lugar como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Sabía que te gustaría –le respondió con una sonrisa que disimulaba una pizca de nostalgia en los hermosos ojos ámbares de Isamu.

-¡Gracias, mi amor! –ella se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios –La Tierra sigue tan linda y acogedora como siempre. Se que aquí estaré mejor. Gracias por complacerme, se también que ha sido difícil para ti tomar esta decisión, yo solo quiero que sepas que...

-Shhhh... no digas nada –el le dijo– Sabes que usualmente no suelo ser afectuoso. Eso me viene desde la niñez, pero en verdad eres lo más preciado para mí -Luego la abrazó.

-Nunca me dejes. Isamu

-No está en mis planes, lo sabes.

-Te amo.

-Ven, entremos.

Recorrieron el patio trasero, la cocina, el cuarto de estudio y luego subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto principal.

-Es magnífico! –dijo ella, preguntando luego con picardía- ¿Y cuál es el cuarto que será el de nuestro futuro bebé?

-Bueno... tal como me lo pediste. Es el que está enfrente. Incluso está pintado

Se dirigieron hacia el cuarto del que sería su "hijo" cuando finalmente Myung quedase embarazada y lo diera a luz. Ella, quien era muy intuitiva, estaba segura que sería un varón, como siempre había deseado. Se aferraba tanto a ese deseo que le había dicho a Isamu que el cuarto fuera arreglado con motivos de varón, pues creía fuertemente en las tradiciones chinas de su madre, una de la cual sostenía que debes hacer realidad con pensamientos y hechos concretos todo aquello cuanto deseas.

Isamu la complacía en todo, y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Una pequeña cama en forma de carro era la atención principal. Del techo pendían al menos 15 clases distintas de pequeñas Valkyries, desde el VF-0 hasta los últimos modelos como los entre otros que estaban de moda.

Myung estaba emocionada al ver la dedicación en el arreglo de aquel cuarto. Solo el tener un hijo completaría su felicidad. Sin embargo, algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Dio unos pasos y se acercó a la pared.

-Estos dibujos en forma de flores y ese arco iris con las iniciales "LM" al final ¿quién los hizo?

Isamu hizo una pausa. No pensó que ella le preguntara al respecto.

-¿Te gustan los adornos de las Valkyries? Mi amigo Yang Newman me los obsequió. Incluso se despojó de dos de su colección personal.

-No me haz respondido la pregunta.

-Qué importa quién los hizo. Lo importante es que el cuarto luce genial, ¿no?

- Isamu, te hice una pregunta. No la evadas –dijo en tono enérgico, mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada serena, pero inquisidora.

El piloto hizo una pausa. Pero total, Myung era bastante persuasiva.

-Fue... Lucy...

El estado de ánimo de Myung cambió enseguida. Su respiración se aceleró un poco y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no molestarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-Vamos, Myung, no te pongas así... –él intentó acercarse a ella, pero Myung lo evadió alejándose de él -... Ella y Yang solo quisieron ayudar. Estuvieron aquí en la Tierra unos días y coincidimos en la última visita que hice aquí... y ya regresaron a Edén.

-Se acerca el día de nuestra boda, no quiero los dibujos de esa mujer en mi casa!

-¡Estás exagerando! Además, entre Lucy y yo todo terminó.

- ¡No mientas!

-Diablos! ¡Acabamos de llegar a la Tierra y ya riñes por una estupidez!

Myung era muy sensitiva y aquellas palabras le hirieron aún más.

-Mañana trae a alguien para que cambie esta pintura y quite esos dibujos afeminados. ¡No los quiero!... – Dicho esto se retiró hacia la habitación principal y cerró la puerta aparatosamente.

Isamu respiró hondo, pasó la mano por su cabello. Abrió la ventana del cuarto y se quedó mirando fijo el paisaje... Desde allí podía verse el vetusto y legendario SDF-1, la Macross, rodeado por las aguas del lago. Recordó a Guld y a Sharon. Pero aún así no quitaba la vista de enfrente.

Aquella petición quizás tenía sentido. Nunca intuyó de qué forma pero lo cierto es que Myung supo que él y Lucy habían tenido un romance durante la época en que su relación estuvo apunto de perderse en un abismo, antes del incidente con Sharon...

En los momentos de su crisis con ella, ciertamente Lucy ha estado allí para apoyarle en todo. Era su amiga y ni siquiera por Myung la alejaría de su vida. Total, ya no existía nada entre ellos, por lo menos no de parte de él.

Si, Lucy McMillan... Isamu sonrió al recordarla. Debía aceptar que el sexo con ella era excelente, de los mejores que había tenido en su vida; apasionado, loco, descontrolado. Aquella mujer era sinónimo de gran confidente, pasión sin límites, y excelente amiga... En el fondo la quería quizás un poco más de lo que realmente pensaba... pero nunca como lo que sentía hacia Myung.

Su amigo Yang en una ocasión le dijo que en realidad no amaba a ninguna de las dos, pues por Lucy sentía una profunda pasión y por Myung una mezcla de sentimientos indefinidos... y que su verdadero amor quizás no había llegado aún.

-Nah! Imposible –dijo en voz alta. Definitivamente Myung era su destino.

Se dirigió al cuarto para tratar de hablar con ella, pero fue imposible. Sencillamente lo ignoraba. Luego, se dio por vencido. Total, otra idea estaba en su mente.

-Myung, debo ir a la base de New Macross –dijo en un intento por arreglar las cosas, al menos esperaba que se le pasara el disgusto a su regreso – El General de las NUN Spacy me ha citado para las 16 horas. No tardo.

Le dio un beso en la frente a su prometida. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y como era de costumbre subió a una moto último modelo de Industrias Shinsei que ya había comprado con anterioridad en su última visita a la tierra, claro, Myung ignoraba que Lucy había escogido el modelo... y que ya la había estrenado junto a Isamu.

-Isamu! –gritó ella desde la ventana, pero fue imposible, él ya se había perdido en la distancia.

En el fondo, Myung sentía que le había dado la excusa perfecta para que él se fuera a la base. Ella concluyó en que separar a Isamu de la milicia sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

Isamu había cambiado, quizás no tanto, o quizás demasiado. Aún tenía secuelas de aquel joven loco, buscapleitos, mujeriego, y arrogante... Pero la muerte de Guld y la obsesión de Sharon lo había hecho reflexionar, buscar dentro de sí mismo y reinventarse...

.

**

* * *

**

**Base New Macross**

En la legendaria base de New Macross, Isamu Dyson, el capitán a punto de retirarse, recorría los pasillos mientras veía a los alféreces y demás novatos con sus uniformes de vuelos estilizados. No había pensado en volver allí, del mismo lugar del cual había sido trasladado hacia la Base New Edwards debido a su mala conducta y altanería.

Era irónico, mientras muchos alzaban el vuelo hacia los confines, Isamu regresaba a la Tierra una vez más para colgar sus guantes definitivamente. En ese mismo planeta que seguía súper poblado y del cual lo que se especulaba era que aparte de la Macross Frontier se construiría otra flota inter espacial acorde al resultado de las estadísticas arrojadas en el último censo.

-¡Capitán Dyson! –le saludaban algunos tenientes, capitanes y otros soldados de rango que ya conocía. Isamu les devolvía el saludo con el mismo entusiasmo.

Más adelante, al llegar a un lugar específico entre el encuentro de dos enormes escaleras, como un altar especial y céntrico, se encontraba un espectacular cuadro en acrílico del reconocido Comandante Supremo de las Naciones Unidas, Bruno Global, fallecido hacía cuatro años atrás.

Isamu hizo un saludo especial al cuadro y luego siguió caminando en compañía de un par de escoltas, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención cuando miró hacia el área del hangar principal. Se acercó al ventanal y contempló la estancia iluminada como centella sobre el movimiento de las grúas y los containers.

Igual que él, al menos una decena de militares contemplaban aquello. Era un Valkyrie en vías a ser trasladado, pero no era uno cualquiera: era el legendario Valkyrie Fighter Skull-001...

Sin decir media palabra, corrió por el pasillo.

-Capitán Dyson, ¿adónde va? –le dijo uno de los escoltas –...¡El General lo espera!

-¡Dígale que voy después! –gritó Isamu, rememorando en él a aquel Isamu Loco de años antes.

Al llegar al área pudo ver a algunos militares conocidos, entre esos al coronel Millard Johnson, quien hacía unos meses había sido transferido a la Tierra, y quien no se sorprendió de verlo allí, pues él mismo le había firmado la transferencia...

-Isamu Dyson –dijo Millard acercándose a él, con su acostumbrado caminar cojo, por efecto de su pata de palo, lo que le daba un aspecto de capitán Garfio... –Sabía que vendría hoy, pero no esperé verlo en este lugar. Creo que está un poco tarde en su cita... ¿Algo llamó su atención?

-Ese... Es el Valkyrie Skull-001... –dijo Isamu acercándose a la nave, la cual pendía de una grúa -...¿Qué se supone que harán con él?.

-A petición de Howard Glass, presidente de la New United Nations Government (NUNG) de la flota Macross Frontier, será colocada cuidadosamente en el container para ser depositada allí, bajo las órdenes del Capitán Jeffrey Wilder. Luego, si así el presidente Glass lo decide, partirá paulatinamente hacia otras naves colonizadoras como exhibición para que sea admirada por los pilotos novatos y así sirva de motivación como estrategia de reclutamiento.

-¿Y desde cuándo ese tal Glass tiene la autoridad sobre una nave tan legendaria? ¿Y cuándo regresará el Skull-001 a la Tierra?

-Así es la vida, hijo... Además, el regreso de esa nave no se ha decidido aún. Quizás no regrese nunca. Ya sabes lo que dice el refrán "más vale pájaro en mano que en la turbina". Así que si deseas tomarte algunas fotos junto el viejo Skull-1, este es el momento, muchacho.

Isamu sintió hervir su sangre, pues sentía lo mismo que le había inculcado su padre, Genzou Dyson, quien también había sido piloto al servicio del capitán Hikaru Ichijo en la misión de la flota Megaroad.

-¡Cada Valkyrie pertenece a su piloto! Además, tengo entendido que años atrás esta nave iba a ser llevada en el Megaroad-001.

-¡Vamos Dyson! –Millar prendió un cigarrillo –A la tripulación del Megaroad-1 no les interesa lo que suceda con este Valkyrie.

-¡Diablos, digan la verdad! –Isamu se acercó a él.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya todo mundo lo sabe, es un secreto a voces –el piloto lo miró fijamente – La NUN Spacy perdió comunicaciones desde hace muchos años con el Megaroad-001.

-¡No se de que me hablas!... Debe ser que tu nidito de amor con esa cantante te ha vuelto más loco de lo que estabas... –dijo Millard tratando de disimular, pero con algunas gotas de sudor en los cimientos de su frente –... Yo te lo advertí el mes pasado. Te dije claramente que dejar la milicia para cogerte con ella todos los días te iba a afectar el cerebro...

-¡No soy estúpido, coronel!... Estando en Edén me enteré que la NUNS tiene casi 15 años sin saber nada de la comandante Hayase y su tripulación, y que la única flota que se interesó en su paradero fue la Macross-7 del comandante Jenius, pero nada ha dado resultado porque desviaron su ruta hacia el sistema Varauta.

-Realmente estás peor de lo que pensé! ¡Debe ser que Sharon Apple te fundió el cerebro! Lo que dices es ridículo. Simplemente la tripulación del Megaroad-001 está en un sistema muy lejano y son ellos quiénes no se comunican con la NUNS.

-No lo niegue... –recalcó mientras volteó a observar la nave... –Lo peor es que no han hecho nada por tratar encontrarlos...

-No aseveres algo de lo cual eres ignorante.

-Ahora entiendo... –Isamu renegó – Se llevan la nave de aquí para no levantar el morbo de la gente en cuanto al tema de la desaparición del Megaroad-01, ¿verdad?

-Te repito, Dyson... No se nada al respecto.

-Contésteme algo ¿Dónde está la Macross 5?

-Soy el Coronel-General de las tropas de las NUNS, no un controlador aéreo de las flotas de navegación. Pregúntales a las personas indicadas.

-Como desee... total, tampoco es mi asunto. Yo ya dejé la milicia.

-Tú lo haz dicho, no es tu asunto... Quieras o no, esa nave debe irse, la decisión está tomada.

-Y lo dice como si nada! De seguro Global debe estarse revolcando en su tumba.

-Vamos, no seas tan melodramático. Además, dejemos a Global descansar en paz.

-Esta era la nave de Hikaru Ichijo y él hubiera querido que permaneciera en la Tierra, así como yo deseaba que mi YF-19 permaneciera en Edén, y así como estoy seguro que Guld hubiera querido que su nave también permaneciera allí.

-Sus naves pertenece a la NUN Spacy, no a nadie en especial. Son gajes del oficio. Las naves insignias deben estar donde la milicia lo requiera.

-El Skull-001 es la última nave legendaria que queda en este lugar! Usted lo sabe. Esa nave pertenece más al capitán Ichijo que a toda la NUN Spacy junta... ¿Por qué diablos le quitan sus reliquias tanto a la Tierra como al Planeta Edén?... Lo mismo hicieron como mi nave y la nave de Guld... Desde el incidente con Sharon no he sabido del paradero de mi Valkyria... y la nave de Guld fue trasladada en un trasbordador hacia la Flota de no sé qué científica loca!...

-¡Error total todo lo que ha dicho, capitán Dyson! –dijo una sorpresiva voz –Digo, si todavía se le puede llamar "capitán".

Isamu volteó sorpresivamente. Un hombre alto, relativamente joven, blanco de cabello rubio, sonrisa irónica y mirada expresiva llegaba al lugar junto a una mujer delgada y morena de apariencia mayor, pero bien conservada y elegante, y otra mujer, rubia, igualmente madura.

El rubio le pareció conocido ¿Dónde lo había visto antes?... Pero no tenía idea de quién fuera la morena, aunque su rostro también le parecía familiar.

-¿Perdón? ¿Quién rayos es usted? ¿Acaso lo conozco? –preguntó Isamu

-GENERAL DE LAS FLOTAS EXPEDICIONARIAS EN CUBIERTA! –gritaron los guardias

De pronto Isamu se sintió confuso. ¿Acaso aquel tipo era el general La Salle?... Bueno, pensó, Misa Hayase llegó a comandante siendo muy joven, recordó; pero hoy en día las cosas habían cambiado debido a los tiempos, la mayoría de los comandantes eran personas maduras. Pero aún así, ¿por qué ese hombre le había dicho que estaba en un error?

-¿Me puede decir porqué lo que dije es un error?

–En realidad son dos tus errores... –dijo el hombre –Primero: La doctora de la cual usted se refiere es Mao Nome, y no es ninguna loca científica loca; ella es la comandante de la117ava Flota de Investigación Macross SDFN-04 Global, y si ella solicitó llevarse el YF-21fue para comprobar teorías acerca del uso psíquico sobre su funcionamiento y probar si pudo o no haber afectado la mente del capitán Bowman previo a su deceso... y segundo, si eres un militar de verdad debes saber que el piloto original del Skull-001 no fue Hikaru Ichijo, si no Roy Focker y créeme, el hubiera estado de acuerdo en que a la nave se le dieran un uso práctico que contribuyera a incentivar a los civiles a entrar a la milicia, más que permanecer en un ridículo museo como exhibición.

-Roy Focker –Sí, claro que escuchó en la academia sobre las hazañas de Focker en el CVN-99 Asuka II, en el escuadrón de los VF-0 en la Isla Ataria del Sur, a bordo del CVS-101 Prometheus del SDF-1 Macross, y en el Skull Squadron, pero siempre identificó al Skull-001 con Hikaru Ichijo, pues fue quien lo utilizó en el ataque contra Bodolza.

Isamu quedó pensativo y callado, y el rubio sacó sus propias conclusiones.

-No puedo creerlo!... ¿Te dices a ti mismo un piloto de Valkyrie experimentado y no sabes quién fue el legendario Roy Focker?... ¡O estás perdido o eres un estúpido!

Por más general que fuese aquel hombre, Isamu no se iba a dejar insultar de esa forma. Sus años de humillación junto a Millard Johnson habían terminado y luego de todo lo que había hecho no iba a permitir que aquel tipo lo hiciera quedar como un pendejo.

-¡Oiga, qué le sucede! Usted no me puede... –Iba gritarle un par de barbaridades al "General La Salle", pero repentinamente la mujer se metió.

-¡Basta, señores!... Este no es el momento para discusiones –luego se dirigió a Isamu- Capitán Dyson, llevamos media hora esperándolo. ¿Me puede decir que fue lo que le llamó tanto la atención como para dejar plantado al General de todas las flotas de Migración? Eso es una falta total de decoro militar, capitán!

-Disculpe, señora, no fue mi intención. Me detuve solo quise admirar al Skull-001... esa nave inspiró a mi padre y a mí a entrar a la milicia –Pese a todo, Isamu no quería salir de la milicia por la puerta de la cocina, si no por todo lo alto, con diplomacia y decoro. Luego se dirigió hacia el hombre rubio-... General La Salle, esto no volverá a ocurrir, señor.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! –el rubio reía aparatosamente mientras Millard arqueaba una ceja en señal de estar aguantando la risa.

-Pero ¿Qué le pareció tan gracioso? –Le preguntó Isamu a aquel hombre, quien se rió aún más.

-¡Comandante Focker, suficiente! –dijo la morena muy seria.

-¿Comandante Focker? –Isamu no entendía nada.

-Dyson, la persona que te citó aquí no es "el" General La Salle –dijo Millard –Es "la" General, Claudia La Salle. Quien además de todo fue la persona que hace dos años atrás evitara que te corriéremos a patadas de la milicia debido a tu conducta rebelde. Debes darle las gracias por impedir que el alto mando te corriera en aquel entonces.

.

**Isamu Dyson y Claudia La Salle**

No podía creerlo. Isamu quedó atónito al conocer cara a cara a la reconocida Claudia La Salle, una de las heroínas del ataque de aniquilación de la tierra a cargo de Lord Golg Boddole Zer, mejor conocido como Bodolza. Además, ignoraba que ella había sido la persona que optó por su transferencia en vez de su baja. Con razón su rostro le pareció familiar; la había visto en algunas portadas de revistas militares algunos años atrás.

El piloto ahora caía en cuenta de todo. De veras que sentía que había hecho el ridículo. Siempre pensó que se trataba de un hombre ya que había escuchado de Edgard La Salle en muchas ocasión en Edén... pero es que de Claudia, sabía muy poco, solo que ella siempre había permanecido en una especie de pedestal militar difícil de alcanzar por cualquiera, tratándose de aquella figura emblemática quien fuera mano derecha de Bruno Global y colega de Misa Hayase. Claudia era un personaje emblemático. Durante su estancia en La Tierra nunca tuvo el privilegio siquiera de verla de lejos.

-Para mí es un honor conocerla personalmente, General La Salle, desde niño he escuchado muchas cosas positivas sobre usted y jamás pensé conocerla de esta manera en el día menos pensado –dijo Isamu antes que alguien fuera decir alguna palabra.

Claudia, con su mirada serena y voz apacible no hizo sino sonreír un poco, luego dio indicaciones.

-Los dos, ¡vengan conmigo ahora! –recalcó, dándole la espalda a ambos y caminando junto a la rubia, apresuradamente por el pasillo hacia su oficina.

Olvidando a Claudia, miró con ira a aquel rubio, quien le ignoraba totalmente, pues mientras caminaba se secaba las lágrimas que la risa le había provocado y quien prefería mirar de lejos a las novatas curvilíneas.

Lo que no entendía era cómo la General La Salle le permitía a ese tipo que se comportara de una manera tan informal y grosera en su presencia. Aunque bueno, él mismo no tenía moral alguna para criticar, pues toda su vida se comportó de la misma forma aquel rubio.

Entraron a la elegante y espaciosa oficina de Claudia. En cuya estancia se encontraban un enorme escritorio, sillones lujosos, y una decoración sobria. En una vitrina estaban todos los premios de la cual había sido mención. En sus paredes pendían varios cuadros antiguos con rostros que eran conocidas para Isamu, entre ellos una foto junto a los esposos Ichijo, a quienes conocía gracia a fotos de internet, otra junto a los Jenius, otra más con el fallecido Bruno Global y otra con tres mujeres bastante guapas que no conocía; entonces recordó que aquellas debían ser las tres mujeres del puente de la primera Macross.

En el centro del despacho algo llamaba poderosamente la atención; un cuadro de grandes proporciones en el cual estaba pintado un hombre rubio en uniforme de vuelo. Su rostro aparecía con una sonrisa y tenía su pulgar levantado en señal de victoria. La parte inferior decía sobre el marco decía, "_Cd. Roy Focker, Skull Leader"._ Lo reconoció enseguida, pues lo había visto en muchos libros de guerra y fotos pictóricas por los pasillos de la base.

De pronto miró al rubio insolente, quien en ese momento hablaba algo por su celular, y luego volteó nuevamente a ver al cuadro del comandante Focker, frunciendo el ceño en ese mismo instante.

-Tomen asiento, por favor –dijo la mujer rubia, aún de pie, y una vez Claudia había tomado asiento primero.

-Sea usted bienvenido, capitán Dyson –dijo Claudia, quien empezó a hablar enseguida

-Gracias...

- Capitán... –añadió la morena sin perder el tiempo –le presento a mi asistente de muchos años, la teniente Emma Granger.

Isamu miró a la rubia mujer, Emma, y le hizo un gesto algo informal, actitud que fue totalmente ignorada por ella, quién parecía extremadamente estricta y refinada ante tales eventualidades.

-Mucho gusto, capitán Dyson –dijo Emma –Me alegra conocerlo. Conocemos sus hazañas.

-Gracias, teniente.

-Igualmente –prosiguió Claudia –le presento al Comandante Aegis Focker, líder del escuadrón Alpha del Grupo independiente VF-X Raven.

.

**Aegis Focker e Isamu Dyson**

Al escuchar ese nombre y ese escuadrón, Isamu fue atando cabos. Muchos hablaban sobre aquel piloto de apellido Focker... Sí, ese piloto Focker tenía el récord más de 500 víctimas enemigas en un día, un récord tan bueno como el de Isamu... Isamu no ignoraba los sucesos sobre Aegis y su historia dentro del Battle 13, la nave de batalla del extinto Macross 13, nave insignia guardiana de La Tierra y que resultó en un fatal desenlace.

Aegis Focker el único capaz de lograr la retirada de las tropas del peligroso zentraedi terrorista líder del grupo terrorista Black Rainbow, Tímoshie Daldahnton quien era conocido como el "Mago asesino", por ser el peor exterminador del Sistema Solar.

El incidente entre Focker y Daldahnton fue tan solo unos meses atrás. A Aegis le costaba recordarlo... cuando en medio de traiciones la Macross-13 al mando el comandante Willburn Garland, y el antiguo capitán de los VF-X Raven, Guillian Angreat salvaron la Tierra de una catástrofe aún peor de la que le había precedido, sacrificando de esa manera sus vidas y dejando a la Macross 13 prácticamente inservible e inutilizada para cualquier otro vuelo.

Lo que quedó de la sacrificada Macross 13 era casi un recuerdo. Sus chatarras permanecían ahora estacionadas en un punto indefinido de la Tierra como simple montaña de hierro que servía de casa a aves y alimañas.

Sobre la vida personal de Focker también se especulaba; muchos decían que era hijo del emblemático Roy Focker, otros alegaban que solo era su sobrino, o solo un familiar, y los más escépticos creían que era un clon bastante similar del legendario Focker hecho por zentraedis, un Cyborg construido por la doctora Mao Nome... o simplemente un impostor.

Isamu miró el cuadro del finado Roy Focker en la pared y luego miró al Comandante Focker. Este de antemano ya miraba a Isamu, y al chocar miradas, Aegis le sonrió.

Fue raro, Isamu pocas veces se crispaba, pero aquel brillo y aquella sonrisa en el rostro de ese hombre le contrariaban de alguna manera. Era como si el hombre del cuadro tomara vida en él. Físicamente había bastante parecido; ciertos rasgos mínimos eran un poco diferentes, quizás eran herencia de su madre. Pero ¿quiénes eran los padres de Aegis Focker?, pensó Isamu por un momento.

-Hola, Dyson... Qué bueno que al fin nos conocemos... ¿No te parece?

-Imagino que haz oído de mí, ¿verdad?... –Preguntó Isamu con arrogancia, cruzando los brazos.

-Algo así... Me imagino que tú también. Sobre todo acerca de mis récords.

Isamu permaneció serio y callado prácticamente estudiando a un sonreído Aegis, por lo que Claudia prefirió romper el silencio ante tanta falta de formalidad de dos soldados de rango. Al parecer sus egos de pilotos chocaban como dos asteroides.

-Capitán Dyson le soy sincera –añadió Claudia – Como una de los generales de la NUN Spacy, no me alegra en lo absoluto su retiro de nuestras huestes. Pese a sus problemas de conducta en el pasado, usted es un piloto genial y créame, muy pocas veces en mi vida le he dicho eso a algún piloto.

-Gracias, General.

-Voy al grano –dijo Claudia mirándolo fijo – El Supremo General de las NUN Spacey, Vrithai Kridanik me ha pedido que converse con usted, personalmente, en un último intento por convencerlo de que aborde la Macross Frontier, para que sea el líder del Escuadrón Skull dentro de la Strategic Military Sevices, SMS, ideada por el comandante Richard Bilrer especialmente para esa flota, administrada por Howard Glass.

Los ojos de Isamu brillaron. De Howard Glass no conocía casi nada, pero sí había escuchado de Richard Bilrer, el zentraedi millonario que fuera un excelente estratega militar mientras vivió en el Planeta Edén. Su amigo Yang le contó en una ocasión que Bilrer había invertido tiempo y dinero en la invención de un sistema capaz de unificar a todas las galaxias del universo con una misteriosa tecnología, aparentemente en su obsesión por encontrar el Megaroad-001. No se sabía cuál era el motivo exacto.

Pero aparte de eso, el solo hecho de pensar en ser el líder del legendario Escuadrón Skull en esa flota considerada hasta ahora la más completa de todos los tiempos, lejos de ser una ambición que todo piloto codiciaba, era un gran peso y responsabilidad ineludible sobre las espaldas del más experimentado piloto de combate de la aviación universal.

-Eso que me dice usted, ¿es en serio? –preguntó Isamu.

-Pero esto es increíble! –interrumpió Aegis con los brazos cruzados –¿Acaso crees que la General La Salle en persona te va a hacer venir hasta acá para decirte una broma?

-Entonces, si no es así, ¿por qué ese puesto no te lo han ofrecido a ti? –preguntó Isamu tuteando al rubio –Se supone que tú eres el "piloto de moda" ¿no?.

-Tengo mis motivos para no ir con la Macross Frontier. Además trabajo independiente, no parala NUN Spacy, sino con la NUN Spacy.

-Lo sabía... –alegó con una sonrisa a medias –Entonces, sí te ofrecieron el puesto...

Hubo un silencio.

-Ese puesto de excelencia tanto solo se lo han ofrecido a los dos mejores pilotos de este lado de la galaxia, capitán Dyson... –añadió Claudia, quién ya había escuchado de voz de Millard Johnson, historias famosas sobre el exceso de orgullo de Isamu.

-Pues no soy la segunda opción ni de Howard Glass, ni de Bilrer, ni de nadie! –dijo Isamu molesto y poniéndose de pie al instante... –Además, nada me hará regresar a la milicia. Tengo una vida privada que atender.

-¿Pretendes dejarlo sin una razón de peso? –preguntó Aegis de forma osada.

-¡Ese no es tu problema! –dijo Isamu enfurecido –¿Acaso te he preguntado yo a ti tus motivos para rechazar el liderato del Skull en esas flotas?

-Fácil, Tímoshie Daldahnton y Manfred Brando... –añadió Aegis sin reparo alguno

-¿Manfred Brando? ¿El científico?

-Así es. Ambos tiene pendiente una deuda conmigo. Uno acabó con la vida del capitán Guillien y el otro nos traicionó y prácticamente destruyó la Macross 13 debido a sus ambiciones personales de poder. Hasta que no los liquide, no me cansaré de perseguir sus traseros. Junto al grupo Vindirance acabaremos con los Black Rainbow y la Critical Path.

-Pues respeto tu decisión, ahora te pido que respetes la mía, Focker.

-Capitán Dyson –interrumpió Claudia, poniéndose de pie – ¿Está totalmente seguro de su retiro y de rechazar el puesto de líder del Escuadrón Skull en la Macross Frontier?

-Totalmente, señora... Dígales que mi respuesta es "no".

-Entonces no hay más que hablar –Claudia se sentó nuevamente en la gran silla sin pretender insistirle y prosiguió –Debo indicarle entonces que el comandante Aegis Focker será quien ocupe su lugar en el Planeta Edén.

-¿Cómo? –Isamu no lo comprendía.

El odio que Aegis Focker sentía contra Brando y Daldahnton debía ser demasiado grande como para hacerlo rechazar el puesto de líder del Escuadrón Skull en Frontier y en cambio aceptar un puesto de comando de las tropas de las NUNS en el planeta Edén. Es decir, su puesto en Edén era grandioso, pero el solo hecho de ser el líder sucesor del legendario escuadrón Skull y además en la flota del momento, era algo que no tenía comparación. Era como rechazar el puesto de emperador de una dinastía inigualable, para ser un general más de ejército poderoso. Algo que solo era justificado en Isamu por el amor que sentía hacia Myung.

-¿Sucede algo, Dyson? –preguntó Focker

-No, solo que... ¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Isamu aún de pie.

-La guerra no espera, capitán –dijo Claudia – Hace unas semanas recibimos informe que el los sobrevivientes ambas facciones terroristas están en este sistema. Lamentablemente ellos insisten en desafiar al gobierno de cualquier planeta que tengan en la mira.

-¿Cómo fue posible que esos sujeto y sus secuaces tomaran cuerpo al punto de intimidar a toda una fuerza universal?

-La tecnología desarrollada por la Critical Path de Brando hace años atrás en el planeta Varauta descubierto por la Macross-5, es un arma nueva que era desconocida hasta hace poco y que en un momento dado incluyó ondas sonoras que gracias a Dios fueron eliminadas. Las nuevas armas en mención hace inútiles los sistemas de defensas de los enemigos, con lo que al controlar este mecanismo tienen la victoria asegurada.

-El planeta Varauta. Entonces ¿Usted sabe del paradero de la Macross 5?

-Eso es información confidencial –respondió Claudia –Además, aquí el tema importante es detener a los terroristas.

-General La Salle, con todo respeto, ¿porqué insisten todos en mantener un silencio cómplice con la desaparición de las esas flotas?... En Edén muchos se preguntaban sobre el Megaroad-01 y sobre el destino de la Macross-5, del comandante Ivano Gunther y del escuadrón de los Rinocerontes Azules.

Al escuchar el nombre de Ivano Gunther, Aegis se crispó. Miró a Isamu con el ceño fruncido y habló.

-General La Salle... –le dijo Aegis a Claudia para que dijera algo ante los cuestionamientos de Isamu.

-Capitán Dyson, no le he llamado para hablar sobre los contactos que se tengan con las tripulaciones a las que usted se refiere, sino sobre lo crítico que es nuestra posición actualmente al saber que el Sistema Solar corre un tremendo riesgo –Claudia desvió hábilmente el tema

Isamu entendió que Claudia obvió por completo su pregunta y no hizo más que seguir con el tema que le competía... Total, este era un riesgo que sí podría afectarle.

-Con lo que me dice, General, entiendo que los terroristas pretenden robar esa nueva tecnología para usarla a su favor. Eso es algo que siempre buscan los proscritos.

-El problema en sí es que parte de la tecnología ya la tienen... –añadió la morena –Intentamos derrotarlos para no consigan el resto, que es la mayoría de lo que necesita para aniquilar a quien se interponga en su camino.

-Vaya, no pensé que pudiera existir la posibilidad de un nuevo conflicto.

-Mira bien a tu alrededor, Dyson –dijo Aegis –Tienes todo el derecho de dar fin a tu carrera, pero los terroristas que acechan a aquellos que ahora tú haz dejado desprotegidos nunca piensan en retirarse, lo hacen solo con la muerte.

Aquellas palabras de Focker calaron en el interior de Isamu. Por primera vez desde que decidió dar fin a su carrera como militar, se sentía con un inmenso vacío dentro de su ser, provocado sin lugar a dudas por la pregunta que todo militar se hace en vísperas de su retiro, "¿qué haré el día que algún ataque se suscitara?"... Él ya no tendría la posibilidad de defender ni a Myung, ni a sus amigos.

-Capitán Dyson –dijo Claudia sacando a Isamu de su letargo – ¿Entonces, su decisión es definitiva?

Increíblemente, Isamu, con los brazos cruzados miró hacia el piso.

-Sí... señora!

-Ya veo –Claudia respiró hondo –No tenemos más nada que hablar. Puede retirarse.

Una vez afuera, mientras bajaba por el elevador y veía todo el movimiento de embarque hacia las entrañas de Macross Frontier, Isamu meditó sobre su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Miró en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda el anillo de compromiso que Myung le había regalado en retribución al que él le había otorgado cuando le pidió matrimonio. ¿Acaso estaba dudando?

.

**Claudia, Aegis... y Roy**

Adentro, Claudia miraba a través del gran ventanal de su oficina el momento justo cuando a lo lejos Isamu Dyson abandonaba la base de New Macross y se retiraba de la misma forma en que había llegado.

-¿Te preocupa que Dyson tampoco haya aceptado el puesto? –le preguntó Aegis yendo hacia ella –Era lógico, según se rumora él está comprometido con aquella mujer que era manager de Sharon Apple... Algunos incluso dicen que ella es Apple.

-¿Con la cantante virtual que casi destruye el SDF-1 y la ciudad?... Vaya, de veras que es valiente –Claudia se sorprendió –... Pero lo cierto es que esa era una de las posibilidades que Vrhitai y yo habíamos contemplado. Estábamos preparados para ello. Sin embargo, no se si Bilrer lo esté. El estaba muy satisfecho de poder tener a un piloto la talla de Dyson... Pero pesar de todo y pese a lo duro del destino, soy de las que cree fielmente que todo sucede por algo y que la vida no es una casualidad, si no una causalidad.

-Quizás Dyson pueda ser útil en algo mucho más grande en el futuro –Agregó Aegis –Tengo una corazonada y raras veces fallos; algo me dice que pronto regresará. Él lleva la milicia en la sangre, jamás podrá dejarla.

-Pienso igual que tú y espero que sea así. No quisiera arrepentirme de haberle salvado el trasero cuando el Alto Mando quería mandarlo a cumplir trabajos comunitarios a las minas de hierro de Marte.

Claudia miró hacia su escritorio y levantó el teléfono. Llamó tanto a Vrithai como a Richard Bilrer, quien estaría a cargo de informarle la decisión de Dyson a Howard Glass... Al cerrar, quedó algo pensativa. Aegis aprovechó para hablar.

-Bueno, con esto imagino que para mañana temprano se sabrá quién será el nuevo líder del escuadrón Skull en Frontier. Candidatos no faltarán... Estoy seguro que Bilrer no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Solo espero que esté a la altura de quiénes han sido sus antiguos líderes de escuadrón, o Roy Focker y Hikaru Ichijo pudieran revolcarse en sus tumbas por la indignación.

De pronto Claudia se sintió con un nudo en la garganta. Entonces Aegis al igual que otros soldados también creía que la tripulación del Megaroad 001 estaba... muerta.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre la inminente posibilidad de que Hikaru estuviera muerto, pero no de esa forma tan taxativa. Era como si cada vez más perdiera la esperanza de algún día volver a ver sus grandes amigos, desaparecidos desde hacía ya muchos años en el centro de la galaxia. Como si el centro de la galaxia fuera un lugar tan grande en esos tiempos de viajes interespaciales, donde ir de Júpiter a mercurio era como irse años atrás de crucero a las Bahamas.

Trató de disimular, cambiando el tema cuando escuchó sonar la alarma del reloj de Aegis.

-Vaya, tu cómplice de citas ha sonado. ¿Quién es esta vez?, ¿Briggite Spark, Clara Callete, Eimi Clocks, o alguna otra en especial?

-La curiosidad te mata, ¿no?

-Aegis, no me gusta que hayas heredado esas prácticas de donjuán... No quisiera que lastimaras en corazón de alguna de esas chicas. Además, ya estás en edad de sentar cabeza formalmente con alguna.

-En realidad es sobre Suzie... –dijo sonreído. Me ha enviado un mensaje. Quiere que nos veamos hoy.

-¿Entonces Suzie y tú se reconciliaron?... ¿Acaso desistió de irse en la Macross Frontier?

-La verdad es que seguimos siendo amigos y dudo mucho que desista de irse en la Frontier –Aegis miró a través del ventanal –Ella está entusiasmada con formar parte del Escuadrón Skull en esa flota y acompañar a su hermano a realizar su sueño.

-¿Y no piensas detenerla? Estoy segura que en un principió aceptó formar parte de a élite del Escuadrón Skull porque pensó que tú aceptarías ser el líder.

-De igual forma yo mismo le informé que había rechazado el puesto...-añadió él –... Ella puede, o no puede irse en Frontier, como puede seguir dentro de los VFX-Ravens... Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que no interferiré en su decisión. Sé que toda la vida soñó con ser parte del Escuadrón Skull y también desea trabajar cerca de su hermano menor. Ella es como una madre para él.

-Pero Aegis... –insistió Claudia –... Bueno, no debería meterme, al menos tienes poco menos de un mes para tratar de convencerla de que desista. Al menos que tu desistas de tu idea.

- Tengo un compromiso con la memoria del capitán Gilliam y con mucha gente que pereció dentro de Macross 13... Mi escuadrón siempre será el VFX-Ravens, y eso está aún por encima del liderato de cualquier otro escuadrón, incluyendo al propio escuadrón Skull. Por lo demás, Suzie es libre de partir en el momento que deseé. Yo no la detendré.

Aunado a su creciente melancolía por rememorar a los Ichijo, Claudia sintió un poco de nostalgia por Aegis. Durante los últimos años lo había visto salir con muchas mujeres, pero Suzie Newtlet significaba más para él de lo que aparentemente mostraba. Al aceptar el puesto de Dyson, Aegis debería partir en los siguientes días, para llegar lo más pronto posible a Edén. Ella estaba segura que prefería irse antes del despegue de Frontier, pues sería muy difícil para él ver partir a Suzie.

-Bueno, esa decisión solo es de ustedes. Ya son lo suficientemente adultos como para saber lo que desean hacer con sus vidas. Solo deseo que luego no se arrepientan de las decisiones tomadas.

Aegis miró a Claudia, quien pese a disimular, se veía algo diferente a lo que usualmente acostumbraba a aparentar aquella mujer de facciones aún exóticamente bellas, semblante sereno, calmado e incluso ligeramente imperturbable.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿A mí?... –preguntó- No se de qué hablas...

-Te conozco, Claudia La Salle –Aegis fue hacia ella y puso la mano en su hombro –Hay algo más en ti. Una nostalgia diferente bordea tu mirada.

-Veo que quizás me conoces más de lo que pienso.

-He estado contigo por más tiempo que cualquier otra persona, ¿no? –Insistió – Cuéntale a este Focker qué es lo que te perturba.

Claudia respiró hondo y miró igualmente a través del ventanal en la distancia, desde donde veía parte de las rampas de acceso hacia la Frontier... y desde el mismo punto el legendario y vetusto SDF-1 Macross.

-Es que... la decisión de Isamu de quedarse junto a su prometida y tu decisión de no detener a Suzie han hecho que retrotraiga el tiempo a un pasado entre grandes amigos. Su actitud y la tuya me hizo recordar algunos sucesos que se fueron desarrollando en el pasado, con Hikaru y Misa.

-Lamento haberte ocasionado tristeza, no fue mi intensión.

-No es tu culpa... Es solo el destino y la nostalgia del pasado... –Claudia señaló hacia el viejo Macross SDF-1 – Recuerdo que fue en esa rampa que vez allá en la derecha del puente de mandos, cuando un día de diciembre como a esta hora encontré a mi querida amiga Misa y le dije que el viejo Bruno Global quería hablar con ella...

Era algo grandioso, ella no tenía idea, pero la noticia era insólita, había sido escogida como la nueva comandante del Megaroad-001.

-Debió ser un honor para la comandante Ichijo.

-Hasta ese entonces era solo Misa Hayase... Y en vedad todo fue más duro de lo que la gente aún en la actualidad piensa. Sabes, igualmente allí le recomendé que le expresara sus sentimientos al capitán Hikaru Ichijo. Él estuvo a punto de abandonar la armada por Minmei, pero luego Misa se apareció en su casa y le dijo que lo amaba. Hikaru en el fondo sabía que sentía lo mismo y decidió estar con ella... Esa tarde Misa y Hikaru cambiaron el rumbo de sus propias vidas y de la vida de muchas personas. Eso es lo que deseo que sepas, que una decisión puede cambiar el rumbo del destino para siempre.

-Claro... –recordó él –Los Ichijo y la historia que al mismo tiempo rodea a la emblemática Lynn Minmey. Aquel triangulo de antología que es popular entre la armada. No sabía que habías formado parte de ese drama. Se que los Ichijo fueron amigos de Roy y también tus grandes amigos y se que nunca los olvidarás.

-Como quisiera reencontrarme con ellos. Como quisiera que estuvieran vivos... –dijo con un nudo en la garganta –Como quisiera despertar un día y que me dijeran que el Megaroad-001 apareció y que todo fue una pesadilla. No quisiera morir un sin volver a ver a Misa y a Hikaru.

-Claudia... –Aegis nunca la había visto así, tan vulnerable como una pequeña niña.

-Roy y yo los quisimos mucho. Incluso nos tocó ser consejeros de ambos en muchas ocasiones, eran como nuestros propios hermanos... –los ojos de Claudia brillaron – Pero no solo los extraño a ellos. También extraño a Shammy, a Kim, a Vanessa, a Max, a Milia, a sus hijas, a mi hijo Terry que ya no vive conmigo, incluso a mi hermano Edgard que ahora le dio por irse a Marte... y por su puesto a al viejo Global y a Roy... Todos tomaron rumbos distintos hacia la galaxia o hacia la eternidad. En cierta forma creo que el destino se ha empeñado en separarme de mis seres queridos.

-Vamos, Claudia, sabes que tu hijo Terry te ama; el solo es un chico rebelde que no ha madurado –él se acercó –Por otro lado, me tienes a mí.

-Pero tú también te irás... –Hubo un silencio –Aegis, tengo miedo de perderte, eres lo único que me queda de parte de Roy y por ende, de aquellos recuerdos del pasado maravilloso que viví junto a todos, tanto dentro como fuera de la Macross. Sufrí mucho cuando casi te pierdo dentro de la Macross-13... Si algo te llegara a ocurrir en Edén, no lo resistiría; moriría del dolor.

Por un momento el tono de voz de la siempre serena Claudia La Salle se resquebrajo. Pero era algo más que un simple apego maternal. Era también el sentirse dichosa al saber que Aegis no se iría abordo de la Macross Frontier. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero ella era más apegada a él que a su propio hijo, en parte porque era recíproco.

Aquella decisión del piloto de quedarse había sido tomada no solo por su obsesión contra Brando y Daldahnton, si no porque en el fondo el motivo real era que él no deseaba distanciarse tanto y una vez más de ella.

Aegis ignoraba que ella lo sabía y eso la llenaba aún más de dicha. Se sintió contenta y enseguida pensó en reclutar para el Escuadrón Skull de Frontier al otro mejor piloto conocido dentro y fuera de la Tierra, Isamu Dyson... Jamás contó con que Dyson decidiera retirarse definitivamente de la milicia.

Ella entendía igualmente que Aegis Focker era un as, un piloto de combate nato. El volar, el batallar por la protocultura, el recorrer el espacio y los confines de la galaxia, el conocer nuevos horizontes estaba en su sangre y ella no deseaba ser un obstáculo para aquel deseo que tanto le gustaba... Era como una especie de mezcolanza tortuosa la que agobiaba el corazón de la General La Salle.

Como leyendo sus más íntimos pensamientos emanados de lo recóndito de su corazón, el se adelantó.

-Claudia, si lo deseas yo desisto de ir a Edén y me quedo aquí en la Tierra ayudando con las tropas. Sabes perfectamente que para mí lo más importante eres tú.

-Ni lo piense, comandante Focker! –alegó temiendo que Aegis fuera psíquico o simplemente un analista consumado –De usted depende la vida de muchas personas en Edén. Solo deseo que no seas tan testarudo como el viejo Focker. Esa ridiculez de hacerse el héroe de una forma suicida pasó de moda. Te quiero demasiado, pero te quiero vivo.

-Yo también la quiero a usted, general La Salle –dijo él acercándose –Le prometo que no cometeré ninguna torpeza militar que la haga sufrir.

-Eso espero, soldado – ella colocó sus manos aún tersas pese a su edad, sobre las blancas, lozanas y suaves mejillas de Aegis – ¿Te había dicho alguna vez que eres el hombre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida? Eres la versión mejorada de aquel primer líder Skull.

-Lo dices solo porque me quieres mucho.

-Nah!, aunque su sonrisa era sencillamente encantadora, ni a Roy le hacía estos cumplidos... –recordó –En verdad tus ojos tienen un celeste profundo tan bello como nunca lo había visto en mi vida.

-Insisto en que es la genética, jajajaja!

-No me opongo a eso... Imagino fue por parte de tu madre.

-Claudia... Tú eres mi madre...

Aegis le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó por largo rato. Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de ella.

-Vamos, debes irte! Suzie te espera... –ella secó sus lágrimas.

-¿Estarás bien?

-¡Claro, piloto!... ¡Ahora vete!

-Te prometo que mañana desayunamos juntos... -Aegis le guiñó un ojo y salió de allí con rumbo a su cita.

Claudia fue hacia la vitrina, tomó un hermoso vaso de cristal y un ron que anteriormente compartía con el amor de su vida. Lo prefería sin hielo para que no perdiera la textura. Se sirvió el equivalente al ancho de 3 dedos del trago. Puso la botella en su lugar, cerró la vitrina y con el vaso en la mano fue hacia el impresionante cuadro del difunto Roy Focker... Ella le habló, como solía hacerlo diariamente.

-Al parecer tú sigues manejando las situaciones de tu escuadrón ¿no es así, comandante Focker?... Nada es como la gente aquí desea que suceda, si no como tú quieres que sea... No me digas que además de Kakisaki y los demás que te siguieron, ahora te aliaste con Global... Siempre hay otro plan para el Skull... ¿Acaso quieres que Dyson se una a nuestro proyecto?... ¿Esa es tu señal, Roy?... Solo deseo que algún día me dieras una señal más clara de que Hikaru y Misa no están contigo... Estoy casi segura de que siguen vivos... al menos espero que me lo digas en sueños de manera clara... –ella sonrió bebiéndose de un sorbo el contenido en su vaso-... Y sobre Aegis... sí, se que debe saber la verdad, pero eso será en su momento... Por ahora, gracias por no alejarlo tanto de mí, "San Roy"... Hoy es el comienzo de una nueva era...A tu salud.

Levantó el vaso y le sonrió a aquel retrato que tanta compañía le hacía en las más intensas jornadas laborales de la Base New Macross.

.

* * *

.

**Aegis y Suzie**

Cuando ya hace varios años Aegis llegó por primera vez al escuadrón Black Raven, a bordo de la Macross-13, pese a ser blanco de los desplantes del fallecido capitán Guillian y de Manfred Brando, Suzie fue la primera persona en darle su apoyo.

Ella era una gran piloto, y pese a que Aegis la relegó a un segundo puesto cuando prácticamente se adueñó del liderato del escuadrón por sus enormes habilidades, Suzie, conocida por su rebeldía y orgullo, aceptó sin reparos ser su ala, no solo porque reconocía que Aegis era mucho mejor que ella, si no porque estaba enamorada de él. No dudó en ser su wingmate.

Él también la quiso. Fue un amor intenso cono nunca antes lo habían experimentado.

Pero lo cierto es que Suzie Newtlet, pese a su amor por Aegis, había logrado un gran sueño: ser asignada como 1er teniente del legendario escuadrón Skull en Macross Frontier... Igualmente, Suzie deseaba estar con su única familia, el científico Jhonny Newtlet, su hermano, un chico-genio de las ciencias, quien deseaba llegar lo más cerca posible para trasladarse en una nave desde Frontier hacia le Flota Científica de la Doctora Nome con la finalidad de mejorar su salud.

Por otro lado, el sueño de Suzie hubiera sido completo si Aegis hubiera ido con ella, pero él no iría en Frontier... y ella ahora dudaba... Por ello, la cita de esta noche era de vital importancia para ambos.

Ya caía la tarde y se aproximaba la noche. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Aegis Focker es que era muy puntual. Desde la vitrina del enorme y bohemio restaurante estilo francés, Suzie pudo contemplarlo. Vestido elegantemente y a la última moda, qué guapo era. Conociéndolo, con los 10 minutos de retrazo que ella tenía, él debía haber ordenado con anterioridad.

Suzie se acercó por detrás sin que él lo viera y cuidadosamente le tapó los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?

Aegis sonrió...

-¿Sharon Apple?

-¡Nop!

-El fantasma de la comandante Lap Plamiz?

-Jajajaja!... ¡Nop!

-Mmmmm... ¿Eimi? ¿Clara? ¿Brigitte?... –él quería enfadarla.

-Oye! ¡Sabes que no me gusta que menciones a esas pegajosas chismosas! –ella le quitó las manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Luces espectacular, Suzu –Así le llamaba él cariñosamente. Aegis se levantó y caballerosamente le ofreció la silla para que se sentara.

-Tú también, comandante Focker.

-¿Ordenaste?

-Cordon Blue en crema de champiñones con papas gratinadas a las finas hierbas y ensalada césar baja en calorías. Vino tinto francés y de postre, helado Casatta sin lactosa y con azúcar especial.

-Mmmmm conoces todo sobre mí, comandante.

-Después de tanto tiempo... –Él sonrió de verla hermosa como siempre, con su cabello teñido de rosado que le daba aspecto de muñeca, y sus ojos violeta...

Luego de cenar y tomar el postre, pidieron nuevamente algo de vino. Algunos comensales le pedían autógrafos a ambos pilotos o aprovechaban para tomarse fotos con ellos. Esos eran tiempos en que los artistas no eran solo los de cine o los cantantes, si no los que héroes que luchaban en las guerras espaciales.

-Muchas gracias, comandante Focker. Es usted más apuesto en persona –le dijo una señora que le había pedido fotografiarse con él.

-Un placer, madame.

Aegis Focker era rudo en los aires, cuando se transformaba en un depredador cualquiera contra el enemigo que viniera a aniquilar a su raza... pero fuera de ello, cuando se quitaba el traje de vuelo, solía ser un gentleman, a menos que algo realmente le enfadara.

-¿Cómo te fue con Isamu Dyson? –preguntó Suzie mientras bebía de su copa

-No aceptó... –Aegis bajó un poco su tono de voz –...Es un pendejo, me siento decepcionado. Esperaba otra cosa del gran héroe que se enfrentó a la diva virtual desquiciada que poseyó diabólicamente al SDF-1... La verdad es que todo lo que me contaron de Dyson es pura mierda; en vez de eso, se casó con ella.

-Jajajajaja! Vaya, el vino está te haciendo efecto; estás en modalidad Battloid-obsceno. No pensé que te enfureciera tanto su negativa.

-Lo que me enfurece es que un piloto de su talla quiera abandonar la NUN Spacy. La humanidad no se merece eso y menos a cambio de una demente –dijo con ceño fruncido.

-Oh, querido... Myung Fang Lone no es Sharon Apple. Son dos cosas distintas, solo que el ship de la diva virtual se tildeó y le daba por querer apoderarse de humanos y máquinas.

-¡Son la misma cosa! Es escabroso pensar en eso. No entiendo como hay hombres que les importa un bledo lo que está sucediendo en estos tiempos con el enemigo.

-Todos no son como tú, Aegis... Todos no son héroes natos.

-Espero no equivocarme en mi intuición

-¿Sobre qué cosa?

-Cuando uno es un verdadero piloto, lo eres de por vida. Ojalá no me equivoque y se retracte del retiro.

-Eres optimista... –Suzie miró de reojo a Aegis.

-Está históricamente comprobado que los pilotos de combate no deben tener como pareja a alguien que no esté en la milicia. Y menos si son de mundos tan opuestos como el militar y el artístico –dijo arqueando una ceja –Estoy casi seguro de que Dyson se aburrirá de ella en menos de lo que se eyacula un chico virgen.

-Jajajajajaja!... Bueno, al menos Dyson se retira por amor. He escuchado que anteriormente era un mujeriego. Ahora ha cambiado y creo que eso es digno de aplaudir.

-Sabes... no quiero hablar más de Dyson –le dijo él poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano –Vamos, demos un paseo.

Focker pagó la cuenta y luego salieron de allí. Caminaron por esas calles de ladrillos llenas iluminadas con luces y foquitos blancos y de colores, desde donde se observaban a las personas cenando en los lobbys de los restaurantes, algunos shows musicales en vivo en otros locales, entre un buen ambiente bohemio estilo europeo de finales del siglo 20.

A lo lejos se veía una enorme fuente de agua. Suzie se desprendió del brazo de Agis y corrió a sacar una moneda de su bolso y tirarla.

- No me digas que pediste un deseo... ¿Crees en eso? –preguntó.

- Aunque vivamos rodeados de tecnología, la magia existe, comandante –Ella sacó otra moneda y se la dio –Toma, pide un deseo tú.

-Suzie... yo no creo en...

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Sólo esta vez!

Él encogió los hombros y accedió. Se colocó de espaldas a la fuente y tiró la moneda hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pediste?

-Es un secreto, si no, el deseo no se cumple.

-Ves, entonces sí crees! –dijo ella dándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

-Wow!, mi deseo se cumplió más rápido de lo que pensé. Se supone que ahora solo somos amigos... y mira lo que sucedió... ¿qué viene después?

-Jajajajajajaja!... Entonces toma otra moneda y tírala...

Aegis volvió a ponerse de espalda, pero esta vez tiró la moneda tan fuerte que la misma fue a parar a la cabeza de un hombre que pintaba cerca del otro extremo de la enorme fuente.

-Jajajaja! –Suzie rió y tomó a Aegis de la mano para buscar la moneda –Vamos, pidámosle disculpas.

El hombre estaba sentado junto a una especie de farol ambulante que utilizaban los pintores para seguir pintando de noche. Algunas personas lo rodeaban, pues tenía un gran don para el dibujo, sobre todo en las facciones y rostros de las personas y el cuerpo humano, animales y paisajes.

Al sentir el golpe de la moneda sobre su cabeza, procedió a mirar hacia atrás y a recoger la moneda. Vio entonces a las dos personas acercándose a él.

-Señor, disculpe, esa es mi moneda. No fue mi intención golpearlo –dijo Aegis acercándose.

-No se preocupe, no fue nad... –El hombre de pronto palideció. Aquel rostro de Aegis le había dejado extremadamente sorprendido, al grado de hacerlo sudar frío. Sin querer, se sintió tan conmocionado que la moneda se le cayó de la mano yendo al piso nuevamente.

-Disculpe, ¿Le sucede algo?.

-Tú... eres... –Imágenes de un pasado se colapsaron en la mente del hombre quien se acercó y trató de tocar a Aegis en el rostro, pero luego retrocedió dos pasos, casi espantado.

-Oiga, ¿le sucede algo?

Aegis le haría una serie de preguntas, pero en ese mismo instante el ruido de unas motocicletas lo distrajo. Vio a la distancia a Terry O'Pry, el hijo de Claudia. Lo reconoció al instante. Un chico de 17 años, delgado, tez bronceada de aspecto latino, cabello lacio negro y ojos verdes.

Terry era el hijo único de Claudia y de su ex esposo, el coronel Kenneth O'pry, líder de los pilotos de prueba de ciudad New Macross. Kenneth era un hombre alto, blanco, corpulento, de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y de ascendencia Inglesa. Bastante serio.

Aegis lo observó con furia. Terry estaba montado en una moto, junto a un grupo de otros tres amigos motociclistas adolescentes. Perturbaban a la gente con su bullicio y parecía que andaban bebiendo.

-¡Maldito pendejo! – dijo Aegis corriendo hacia donde Terry.

-¡Oiga, espere! –El pintor trató de seguirlo pero el tumulto de gente se entremezclaba con los motociclistas y finalmente intervino la policía mandando a los transeúntes a alejarse del lugar.

-Aegis, ¿qué vas a hacer? –le gritó Suzie, quien corrió igualmente tras él.

Aegis llegó hasta donde Terry corriendo, lo agarró por un brazo y lo tiró al piso aparatosamente, haciendo que la moto se desbocara hacia la acera.

-Oye idiota, ¿qué mierda te pasa? –gritó Terry aún en el piso.

-¿Qué diablos haces con estos pandilleros?

-¡Aegis! –dijo Terry mirándolo con odio –¡Debí suponer que eras tú... Lárgate de aquí, metiche!

Los otros tres pandilleros detuvieron sus motos, pretendiendo acudir en ayuda de Terry

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa, imbécil? ¡Deja a Terry en paz! –le dijeron los otros tres –Ahora verás de lo que somos capaz.

-¡Aegis, cuidado! –gritó Suzie –¡Tienen navajas zentraedis!

Pero ya Aegis había visto el movimiento.

-Será mejor que se larguen de aquí o le volaré los sesos a los tres –dijo sacando una pistola láser al acto –Ganas no me faltan... Les juro que les haré tanto daño que una corte marcial no bastará para detenerme.

-Es el comandante Focker. ¡Mejor vámonos! –dijeron tomando sus motos.

-¡Oigan, esperen! –gritó Terry viendo como sus tres compinches se alejaban.

-¡Tú!... ¡Ven acá! –gritó Aegis levantando a Terry por su brazo.

-¡Déjame en paz, Focker! ¿Quién te crees que eres para fastidiarme?

-Tu madre está muy preocupada... ¡Tiene quince días sin saber de ti!

-¡Pues ese no es mi problema! ¡Ella siempre ha estado ocupada en sus malditos asuntos militares! ¡Por mí puede seguir preocupada si quiere!

-¡Pero cómo diablos puedes decir eso! ¡Trágate tus palabras!

-¡Ella es una egoísta que solo vive preocupada por la milicia y por ti! ¡Ella no me importa en lo absoluto!

-¡Mira, mocoso! ¡Me caes peor que Daldahnton y Brando juntos! ¡No voy permitir que hables así de Claudia!

-¡Déjame! –gritó tratado de separase, pero Aegis tenía mucha fuerza –¡Lo que ella sienta no me interesa!

-¡Creo que lo que a ti te ha hecho falta es que te den una buena paliza! Si no fuera por ella, te juro que te rompería la cara aquí mismo.

-¡Aegis, contrólate! –le dijo Suzie

-¡Suéltame! ¡No eres más que un recogido!... Eres un...

-¡Terry basta! – El padre de Terry, Ken O'Pry, aparecía en escena. Uno de los policías se había comunicado con él diciéndole que su hijo se hallaba vuelto en una riña.

-Coronel O'pry –dijo Aegis, empujando a Terry hacia su padre.

-¡Papá! ¡No fue culpa mía, lo juro! ¡Fue Aegis! ¡Ese bastardo me odia!

-¡Cállate! –le gritó el coronel, quien luego bajó la voz –Tú y yo hablaremos largo y tendido en casa. Vas a aprender a respetar de una vez por todas... Ahora sube al maldito carro.

-Sí... Señor... –Terry furioso subió al carro de su padre de mala gana...

Mientras, Ken miró a Aegis sin decir una sola palabra. Era una mirada inexplicable que ya Aegis conocía. Algo de frialdad mezclada quizás con resentimiento y con una vaga serenidad que reprimida, como echándole la culpa de tener parecido físico con Roy Focker, a quien Ken no terminaba de culpar por el fracaso de su matrimonio con Claudia... Sí, Ken sentía que en el fondo ella nunca había podido olvidar a ese "maldito" Focker... y Aegis estaba allí para recordárselo. La frustración de Ken era un mayor cuando comparaba a su hijo Terry, un rebelde problemático, con Aegis, un héroe admirado en todo el sentido de la palabra... Ken O'Pry, el experimentado líder militar, sentía que había fracasado como esposo y como padre.

Sin emitir una sola palabra, Ken quitó la vista de Aegis y se dirigió hacia el carro... Suzie fue hacia él.

-Coronel, en verdad Aegis solo quería separar a Terry de esos pandilleros.

-Lo se... Dígale que estamos a mano... –le respondió fríamente en voz baja y sin voltearla a ver, mientras se introducía en el carro y lo encendía, para luego perderse por aquellas calles.

-Ya se fue –dijo Suzie –...El coronel O'Pry es tan...

-¿Inexpresivo? –contestó Aegis mientras respiraba hondo.

-Sí...

-Es como un témpano de hielo. Al menos conmigo siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria. Le agradezco que me haya criado, pero su trato realmente nunca fue de padre a hijo.

-No puedo creer que dos personas tan honorables como Claudia y Ken hayan tenido a un hijo tan odioso como Terry.

-Así suele pasar, hasta en las mejores familias...

-Bueno. No pretendo que perdamos la noche... Ven, vayamos a mi casa –dijo Suzie –Escucharemos algunos MP-10 musicales.

.

Ya en su casa, Suzie abrió una botella de ron y sirvió los tragos. Luego se quitó los tacones y se puso sus pantuflas para estar cómoda. La música sonaba en el ambiente. Charlaron largo hasta que llegó el momento de tirar las cartas sobre la mesa. Ella puso su trago y el de él a un lado, se sentó en sus piernas y le besó intensamente en los labios, beso que fue correspondido.

-¿Que no se supone que somos solo amigos? –le preguntó él con una sonrisa –Esa fue tu decisión, ¿no?

-Sabes que lo hice porque estaba furiosa cuando supe me dijiste que habías rechazado ser el líder del Escuadrón Skull en Frontier.

-Ya veo... tu manera de desquite –el sonrió más.

-Aegis... Por favor, ven conmigo –dijo ella suplicante –Vámonos en Frontier...

-Suzie, por más que quisiera, no puedo.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –Ella se levantó de su regazo – ¡Olvídate del bastardo de Daldahnton o del imbécil de Brando!

-¡Cómo puedes decirme eso después de todo lo que nos hicieron! –él se levantó del sillón.

-¡Con eso no revivirás al capitán Guillian!

Aegis sintió hervir su sangre. El capitán Guillian había sido su sempai, como un hermano mayor para él.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya, esto no llegará a buen término. Además, parto mañana temprano para el planeta Edén...

-¡Espera! –ella lo agarró por el brazo- ¡No te vayas!... ¿Cómo que te vas mañana para Edén?

-Eso era lo que quería explicarte esta noche. Con la salida de Dyson, alguien debe quedar al frente de los escuadrones en New Edwards... He decidido transferir a los VFX-Ravens hacia allá. Partiremos a primera hora.

Suzie quedó en shock... No sabía qué hacer, y más con la noticia que debía darle. Esa sería la última estocada para ambos.

-Aegis... Con el rechazo de Dyson, el comandante Vrithai me ofreció el comando del Escuadrón Skull en Frontier... y yo... acepté.

Aegis no sabía si entristecerse o alegrarse... pero se tragó la tristeza y sacó a flote su satisfacción. Tomó a Suzie por los hombros.

-¡Es una gran noticia, Teniente Newtlet!... –él sonrió –Ahora eres la Capitana Newtlet. Me alegro mucho por ti. Siempre ha sido tu gran sueño. Era el escuadrón donde estuvieron tu padre y tus otros dos hermanos. Tú, te lo mereces más que nadie.

-Es solo provisional. Dicen que una vez lleguemos a contactar con la Flota científica, un nuevo comandante dirigirá el escuadrón formalmente y yo pasaré a ser la segunda al mando.

-No tiene necesariamente que ser así... Si demuestras tu casta estoy seguro que se olvidarán de ese mequetrefe y se quedarán formalmente contigo. Digo, eres una Raven y tienes la experiencia necesaria. El capitán Guillian estaría muy orgulloso.

Aegis pensó que ella se alegraría, pero en vez de eso, comenzó a llorar.

-Dios, estoy tan triste...

-Pero, Suzie... Se supone que debería estar alegre.

-Es que... me desespero al saber que debo escoger entre mis sueños y la salud de mi hermano... y tú... –ella fue hacia él –Mi felicidad está partida en dos... No te quiero perder, Aegis... Te amo...

-Suzie... –él la abrazó y se fundieron en un profundo beso.

-¿Me amas, Aegis?

-Yo... Sí... También te amo.

-Hazme el amor... –le dijo ella aún con los ojos llorosos.

Él le sonrió mientras tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

Los minutos pasaron. Inmersos en su propio mundo y la calidez de sus cuerpos desnudos y tibios. Hacían el amor como no lo había hecho antes, al menos en mucho tiempo desde que habían decidido ser "amigos"...

Ella apasionada y él conmovido por las profundas demostraciones de afecto que ambos se profesaban. Mientras él la amaba, las lágrimas de ella caían por sus mejillas. Él las limpiaba con sus labios ardientes haciendo que la ternura, la excitación y el encanto aumentaran... Al llegar ambos al orgasmo, Suzie cayó sobre su pecho, transpirado por el acto que acababan de consumar. Permanecieron callados por largo tiempo. Abrazados. Tan solo mirando el techo.

-¿Sabes qué?... ¡Al diablo todo! –ella secó sus lágrimas y sorpresivamente cambió – ¡He decidido que no iré!

- Vamos, no puedes tomar decisiones basadas en la melancolía o el éxtasis. Tienes un mes para pensarlo.

-Pienso que realmente no te importa si me voy.

-Claro que me importas. Pero no quisiera que luego te arrepintieras de no haber cumplido tus sueños, ni los de tu único hermano. Él está enfermo y debe alcanzar la flota científica. Él te necesita más que yo.

-Diablos! Si tan solo aquí hubiera una cura para él...

-Estoy seguro que la doctora Nome lo ayudará y finalmente él cumplirá sus sueños.

-Pero tú eres mi mayor sueño, comandante –Fue lo último que ella dijo antes de volver a besarlo intensamente –No vayas a Edén. Al menos quédate conmigo durante un par de semanas más. Así tendré tiempo suficiente para tomar una decisión.

Ella lo empezó a besar nuevamente y ambos no pensaron en otra cosa que no fuera hacer el amor intensamente, de nuevo.

Luego de unas horas, el agotamiento llegó a Suzie, quien cómoda entre los brazos de Aegis durmió profundamente como desde hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía... Cuando despertó en la mañana, a eso de las 9:00 horas, se volteó, buscando a Aegis entre sus sábanas, pero le extrañó no encontrarlo allí.

-¡Aegis! –Ella lo llamó, quedando sentada en la cama, pero no escuchaba contestación alguna

-Cielo, ¿dónde estás? –Suzie, desnuda se cubrió en su sábana y lo buscó por todo el apartamento. Dándose cuenta que no estaba.

Al regresar nuevamente a su habitación se tensó al ver una nota en la mesita de noche. Ojalá y no fuera lo que estaba pensando...

.

Media hora más tarde, y luego de conducir su auto como loca, Suzie llegaba a la base. Puesta de su uniforme militar corría desesperadamente por todos los hangares viendo lo agitado que estaban los soldados ese día.

-¿Han visto al comandante Focker? –preguntaba desesperada.

"No", decían algunos que acababan de llegar. Otros decían que sí lo habían visto allí muy temprano en la mañana, tanto a él como al resto del escuadrón Black Raven.

-¿Acaso estaba en uniforme de vuelo? -preguntó

- Sí... –le dijo un piloto del escuadrón Skull.

Suzie se tensó aún más. Angustiada recorrió aquellos lares hasta llegar a un lugar cercana a la plataforma de despegue. La voz del alto parlante se escuchó en el enorme recinto.

_-"Atención... en 5 minutos se prepara para despegar el Raven-001 del comandante Aegis Focker"_ –Retumbó como una ráfaga de puñales a los oídos de Suzie.

¡No podía ser cierto lo que estaba ocurriendo, no después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior! ... Suzie corrió por varios minutos para acercarse al área de despegue. La base era inmensa. Mientas corría recordaba lo que él le había escrito en la nota que le dejó en su habitación.

"_Desde que era niño siempre creí que las personas nobles solo deben llevar el peso de lo que cabe en su equipaje. Por lo tanto la decisión la tomaré yo... Cuando leas esto, estaré colocándome mi uniforme de vuelo para partir... Sí, me adelanté. No me busques. Por lo menos no hasta que tú y tu hermano hayan cumplido sus sueños. Entonces se que podríamos tal vez... reencontrarnos cuando los tiempos sean mejores. El panorama es bueno para ti. Ve con Frontier. Buen viaje, y buena suerte, líder Skull... Cdte. Focker"._

-¡Diablos, Aegis! ¡No! –Ella entró a un lugar cercano a la pista y desde aquella rampa lo vio. La nave de Aegis estaba lista para despegar.

Suzie corrió por todo el hangar. Los controladores aéreos alertaron que había una anomalía en el área de despegue. La seguridad del área fue tras ella.

-¡Capitana Newtlet, aléjese del área de despegue! –dijeron tomándola por el brazo – Es peligroso! ¡El comandante Focker ya calienta turbinas para despegar!

Dentro de su nave Aegis apretaba los comandos y ponía su mano sobre las HOTAS.

-Solicito permiso para despegar –indicó Aegis a su controlador aéreo ignorando lo que sucedía.

_-Lo sentimos. Permiso no concedido, comandante Focker, tenemos un problema en la pista_ –dijo el controlador.

-¿Cómo que un problema? ¿De qué se trata?

-¡Aegis! –gritó Suzie con todas sus fuerzas haciendo señas con sus brazos.

Obviamente él no la escuchó pero pudo verla en la distancia. Quedó profundamente consternado. Cerró los ojos por un tiempo y permaneciendo allí, estático.

-Lo sentimos, capitana, pero nos obliga a usar la fuerza –dijo uno de los militares.

-¡Suéltenme, idiotas! –gritaba Suzie a los guardias.

-¡Suelten a la capitana Newtlet de inmediato! –Los guardias siguieron las indicaciones cuando vieron que aquella voz provenía de Claudia La Salle –...Yo me encargaré de ella.

-¡Claudia! ¡No puedes permitir que se vaya y me deje! –ella decía suplicante mientras señalaba hacia la nave de Aegis con los ojos llorosos –¡Yo estoy dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él! ¡Yo lo amo!

- ... ¿Y decepcionar al Escuadrón Skull y a los habitantes de Frontier que ya tienen su nueva líder de escuadrón? Eso sin contar que tu hermano podría morir en cuestión de dos años.

Suzie sintió de pronto una especie de desesperación desmedida. Dos nudos sentía dentro de su cuerpo, uno en la garganta y otro en el estómago.

-¿Por qué el destino tiene que ser así conmigo, Claudia?... –añadió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas apretando los puños.

-No se puede luchar contra el destino. Solo hay que dejarse guiar por él y enfrentarlo con valentía y optimismo... Además, cuando alguien que uno ama escoge un camino, hay que dejarlo libre. Si te pertenece vuelve a ti... o tú vuelves a él cuando sea el momento indicado, cuando todas las condiciones sean las propicias y las estrellas del universo estén correctamente alineadas a tu favor.

-¡Soy una cobarde a la cual le duele demasiado esta separación!

- ¿Cuál partida duele más? y ¿a quién le duele más?... Haz tenido el valor de haber venido hasta aquí; ¿Duele más su partida, en tu corazón?... ¿O tú partida, la cual él no quiso afrontar, le duele más a él?.

Suzie miró nuevamente a Aegis en la distancia. En el lapso de unos segundos muchas imágenes vinieron a su mente. Finalmente bajó la guardia y comprendió todo... Se retiró del área de despegue y caminó junto a Claudia hasta un lugar más apartado desde donde se podía ver la partida.

Aegis en su nave suspiró hondo. Sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron conmovidos. La extrañaría demasiado.

Luego, vio hacia el horizonte de la pista. Su expresión cambió. Ahora una seriedad se apoderaba de él. Ordenó sus pensamientos y recordó que debía cumplir una misión.

-Solicito nuevamente permiso para despegar.

_-Permiso concedido, comandante Focker. Pista despejada, presión barométrica estable. Que tenga buen viaje hacia Planeta Edén._

Aegis alzó el vuelo con un despegue perfecto. Suzie y Claudia contemplaban el cielo hasta que finalmente la nave se perdió ente los cumulus y nimbus del cielo terrícola... Abajo, Suzie secó sus lágrimas.

-Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para desayunar conmigo. Me lo había prometido –Claudia rompió el hielo -... Y yo que mande a que le ordenaran al chef de la base que hiciera un desayuno especial "deluxe".

-Al menos no estarás tan lejos de él –respondió Suzie –Creo que mi corazón está roto por la tristeza.

-No hay nada que el tiempo no descubra, tiene un poder de revelación aún más grande que su poder de sanación. Si el amor de ustedes es verdaderamente fuerte y están destinados a ser el uno para el otro, más temprano que tarde regresarán –Ella colocó la mano en el hombre de Suzie.

Suzie sonrió. Claudia sabía como reconfortar la tristeza en los momentos cuando más se requería que palabras de aliento subieran los ánimos de cualquier persona.

-Eres la mujer perfecta, Claudia.

- Sí... Una mujer perfectamente hambrienta... –agregó –Ahora, vamos... Ya que tu adorado tormento no quiso comer nada, pienso compartir el desayuno contigo, líder Skull.

-Será un honor... Propongo brindar con una taza de café por nuestro Aegis.

-Dalo por hecho.

Y así ambas mujeres compartieron un agradable momento juntas, sabiendo que solo el optimismo logra vencer ante la adversidad, para poder avanzar en el cumplimiento de los sueños. De ello se logra no solo aprender sino a valorar los ideales que cada uno se proponga.

.

* * *

.

Los segundos, las horas, los días, y las semanas fueron transcurriendo...Un mes había pasado desde que Isamu Dyson llegara a la Tierra y hablara con Claudia La Salle...

Había sonado el timbre que indicaba que era la hora de salida para los instructores de vuelo dentro de la academia del Aeropuerto de Ciudad New Macross.

En el aula, Isamu despidió a sus estudiantes con un entusiasmo fingido. Era su cuarta semana de clases y ya algunos incidentes le habían pasado; un par de alumnas pubertas enamoradas de él sin siquiera haberles dado motivo insistían en acosarlo con sus coqueteos; colegas de trabajo que lo criticaban por su forma peculiar de impartir sus clases con extrema dureza y rigidez implacable; los horarios fijos lo estaban matando pues Isamu siempre llegaba tarde a todo debido a que estaba acostumbrado a sus propios itinerarios... y lo peor de todo, la rutina diaria.

-¡Diablos, esto apesta! –se dijo a sí mismo sentado detrás del escritorio de los profesores de aquella solitaria aula, dejando caer su torso sobre el pupitre, recostando la cabeza entre sus brazos.

¿Cuando fue la última vez que subió a un caza?... Fue tiempo después del incidente de Sharon Apple. Parecía mentira pero su vida estaba dividida en antes y después de ella, algo así como ASh y DSh.

Cerró los ojos y recordó su última batalla en Edén. Fue contra unos zentradis rebeldes. Vislumbró claramente ese día: Caminaba por el pasillo en su traje de vuelo, de pronto siente que lo agarran de la mano y lo empujan hacia una esquina de la estancia. Abre sus ojos asombrado, más cuando Lucy le agarra su parte íntima delantera al mismo tiempo que posa la lengua dentro de su boca...

En aquel instante se sintió malvado. No podía hacerle aquello a Myung, no después de todo lo que habían pasado para sobrevivir a Sharon... La agarró por los hombros y la apartó un poco, pero ella desabotona su camisa mostrándole lo que tenía bajo su sostén y luego se alza la falda indicándole que estaba sin interiores...

Qué diablos!... pensó, definitivamente nunca podría ser totalmente fiel, no mientras Lucy estuviera allí con sus enormes senos y su espectacular trasero... Lucy, o cualquier otra de las tres hermosas y complacientes operadoras aéreas, pues todas estaban buenas, y con las tres ya había "jodido"...

Pero ella, Lucy, era especial... Volteó a la muchacha con violencia recostándola contra la pared, introdujo los dedos de su mano sobre el rubio cabello de ella, haciendo presión... posó su boca sobre aquel suave cuello devorándolo con locura mientras manoseaba sus senos con la otra mano, en unos instantes bajó su bragueta... y finalmente le dio lo que deseaba...

Debía aceptar que prácticamente era un adicto al sexo.

Pocos segundos luego del orgasmo unísono al cual llegaron, sonaron las malditas alarmas que indicaban que aquellos zentraedis rebeldes atacaban desde los aires. Se alejó de allí tomando su casco y tirándole un beso a la distancia a la complacida chica que colocaba sus interiores en su lugar...

Afuera lo esperaba su YF-19 ya listo... alzaba el vuelo pese a los insultos de Millard Jhonson vía Tacnet, quien le indicaba que la pista aún no estaba lista para él... Pero a eso le valía un coño... Isamu pagaba el aparato para no escuchar la voz estridente de aquel cabrón...

Empezaba la cacería.

Mientras otros pilotos, incluso experimentados, se cagaban del miedo ante alguna posible arma nueva del enemigo, él iba hacia delante. Para Isamu, aquellos zentraedis significaban para él más oportunidades para matar y batir sus propios récords.

Sin seguir órdenes, en la batalla hacía lo que se le venía en gana. Muchos enemigos con solo ver su nave huían despavoridos o simplemente evadían enfrascarse con él. No daba indicaciones a nadie, ni quería ordenar a ningún escuadrón, pese a ser el comandante, Isamu le daba libre albedrío a todos, la confianza necesaria para subir las autoestimas en horas difíciles cuando la muerte ronda... mientras, trabajaba solo, por su cuenta, sintiendo la adrenalina por sus venas...

Él se imaginó a sí mismo sujeto en el asiento de la cabina de su amada nave, una mano apretada sobre los Hotas, el rostro bañado con las luces de los monitores, sus ojos brillantes por las luces que despedía el sistema inteligente del casco, el olor del combustible y del sistema de circuitos caliente... ¡Listo! ¡Ya es hora de acabar con esos hijos de perra!

Boom!, boom!, boom!, boom!

... Y allí iba, disparando a quemarropa, donde lo necesitasen o donde le diera la gana... tres, diez, veinticinco, cuarenta, ochenta y cinco zentraedis caídos bajo sus anchas... cambiaba a modalidad Battroid y el pavor se apoderaba de sus contrarios... de una forma magistral sacaba su misil, incluso haciendo nuevas piruetas... ciento cincuenta, doscientos, trescientos cincuenta y cuatro... la risa se apoderaba de él, sus ojos chispeaban, era como estar en un transe, el transe de la muerte... hoy se dará banquete...

Luego, aterrizaba como lo que era, el héroe de la Base New Edwards y de Planeta Edén. Al bajar y quitar su casco sentía como se iba alejando de él aquel olor a quemado propio de la atmósfera de las Valkyries en batalla. Respiraba hondo el aire puro y bajaba... Sin importarle si estuviera comprometido, Lucy corría hacia él y de un salto se le trepaba encima. Aplausos y risas se escuchaban en el hangar. Más atrás los pasos distorsionados del viejo Millard, ahora con un habano en la boca le hacía seña que la labor estaba cumplida.

-Isamu, maldito hijo de puta. Te perdono tu desobediencia porque siempre todo te sale bien... ¡Largo de mi vista! –no faltaba el regaño de aquel negro pata de palo.

...Y luego, Yang le decía con gestos que la jornada estaría completa con las cervezas que beberían en un local cercano.

-Eso sí era vida... –pensó

... Aún así, levantó su cabeza y se sacudió como queriendo alejar aquellos recuerdos cercanos para volver a su aburrida realidad... Pese a todo, no cambiaría el hecho de estar con Myung. Ella lo amaba intensamente y él no deseaba defraudarla... tanto así como para soportar el peso de aquella nueva vida tan "fácil y aburrida" en aquel trabajo tan "ridículamente estúpido" y tan interesante como un asilo de ancianos...

Caería el ocaso cuando su reloj sonó, y así recordó que estaba tarde para su cita con Myung. Salió de allí corriendo y montó su auto.

.

.

.

Ese era el día en que la Macross Frontier partía al espacio.

Todos los canales locales y mundiales cubrían el evento. La gente caminaba por todos lados, la ciudad estaba de fiesta. El concierto de despedida se había dado el día anterior por un grupo musical de moda llamado "Kyoto Hit" que abordaría la flota. Miles de persona se encontraban aprestados en los asientos exclusivos en un área específica aledaña al despegue.

Miles de civiles más permanecían entre las gradas especialmente construidas para que las personas pudieran despedirse de aquellos que se irían a los confines de la galaxia buscando nuevos sistemas de vida.

Todo el Alto Mando de las NUNS se encontraba presente desde un lugar especial. Al menos 40 militares encopetados con sus mejores uniformes llenos de insignias y condecoraciones... Vrihtai micronizado podía ver el tumulto de gente desde los enormes ventanales del mirador acondicionado para los militares de rango invitados a observar el despegue. A su lado, en la primera fila de los asientos, Claudia La Salle, sentada a su lado, no parecía inquieta, pero sí distante.

**Claudia, Vrihtai... y Global**

-Recibí informes que el Comandante Focker se ha adaptado muy bien a sus escuadrones en base New Edwards... o mejor dicho, ellos se han adaptado muy bien a él.

-Veo que no solo el Comandante Focker adivina mis pensamientos –le respondió Claudia.

-Sé que el Comandante Focker es la única razón para mantenerla algo distante de estos menesteres, General La Salle.

-Lo siento, Comandante, no era mi intención.

-Vamos, Claudia, después de tantos años por lo menos llámame Vrihtai, aunque sea en estos momentos de formalismos. Eso me hace sentir más "familiar", como dicen ustedes. Además, no tratemos de engañarnos. Ambos sabemos que cada vez que hay un despegue es mucha la nostalgia que se nos agolpa... y sé que esta vez para ti es más difícil, pues la persona que se sentaba aquí a tu lado cuando despegaba una nueva flota ya no está... Soy consciente de que no soy Bruno Global y que quizás nunca sea tan admirado y querido como él, pero al menos hago el intento.

Era cierto, esa vez era más duro para ella, pues la última flota en despegar había sido cuatro años atrás, la Macross-7 y para ese entonces Bruno Global aún vivía. Fue bueno saber que por lo menos pudo despedir a Max, a Miriya y a sus hijas, y por supuesto a Exedolle.

-También fue duro para ti, Vrhitai –dijo ella –Tu mejor amigo y mano derecha de batallas se fue aquella vez.

-Los Jenius lo necesitaban más que yo –respondió con una sonrisa.

Claudia también sonrió. Al menos quedaba alguien que compartía con ella todas esas reminiscencias.

Así, ella recordó sus últimos instantes junto a Bruno Global, exactamente cuatro años atrás, el día que partió la Macross-7...

**Flashback***

Ya bastante mayor, con su mostacho y su cabello llenos de canas, y aún con su inseparable pipa, Claudia sostuvo al viejo Bruno Global por el brazo, le ayudó a levantarse de la silla y a acercarse a la ventana de aquel mismo mirador cuando la Macross 7 se perdía entre las nubes.

-Claudia, creo que esta es la última flota que despediré...

-Vamos, capitán... ¡no diga eso!

–Me siento muy orgulloso de Max y de Miriya y de todo lo que ha logrado junto a Exedolle. Ellos llegarán muy lejos... Ojalá que no fallen en lo que les encomendé.

-Con la firme convicción en la Divina Providencia, no fallarán...

-También estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Claudia... Gracias por permanecer como mi mano derecha por todos estos años. He tenido la mejor tripulación que algún militar haya podido tener. Estoy seguro que todos ustedes volverán a reunirse algún día, por eso, cuando se reencuentren, diles a Misa y a Hikaru que siempre los tuve en mis pensamientos y que hice hasta lo imposible por encontrarlos. ¿Me lo prometes, Claudia?

-Es una promesa. Le juro que así será.

-Bien... Ahora llévame a la Macross. Deseo estar un rato allí.

Bruno Global era toda una celebridad, un héroe de guerra, el más condecorado líder de todos los tiempos. Todos los militares de alto rango anhelaban ser como él. Los novatos lo admiraban, los soldados le rendían pleitesía. Y aún luego conceder miles de entrevistas radiales, escritas y televisadas, los periodistas seguían los pasos de aquel hombre insignia para la humanidad, casado y divorciado dos veces, sin hijos propios, pero con muchos hijos adoptivos dentro del mundo de la milicia.

Evadiendo a los reporteros, Claudia llevó a Bruno Global hasta la Macross. El sol se posó sobre la vetusta nave, fuertemente custodiada brindándole un brillo único. Los guardias, al ver a Global se cuadraron inmediatamente. Su sola presencia inspiraba alegría y respeto.

Subieron por el elevador y llegaron hasta el pasillo de la cabina de mandos. Global iba adelante, conocía a la perfección aquellos lugares. Miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro y pudo imaginarse casi como una realidad todo enteramente nuevo, como en sus mejores tiempos. Desde el 2010 hasta el 2012... Los soldados de un lado al otro, las novatas entusiasmadas y los más experimentados haciendo informes.

-Permítame abrirle la puerta –dijo Claudia, sacándolo de su visión.

-Claro que no! –él fue hacia la puerta y la abrió él, para que ella entrara primero -... Pase adelante, madame...

Claudia sonrió. Entró al recinto y miró alrededor... Suspiró. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta... Tragando su emotividad fue hasta su posición. Pasó la mano por la consola y miró hacia el horizonte. Tantos recuerdos.

Más atrás, solitario y apoyado en su bastón, Global se introdujo finalmente a la cabina de mandos. No se tropezó con la base de arriba de la puerta como otras veces, pues ya la edad pesaba sobre sus encorvados hombros. Entró con galanteo, creyendo que el tiempo se había detenido. Allí, recorrió todos los puestos, uno por uno. Hasta llegar al suyo. Se sentó como si todos los años del mundo le cayeran encima, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió liviano.

Cerró los ojos y pudo escuchar las voces de todas... y al abrirlos pudo ver una realidad sublimemente decorada: Misa, hermosa, inteligente y severa utilizando el tacnet para discutir con Hikaru Ichijo; la alegre Shammy con su voz chillona y su risa indescriptible; la adorable Vanesa disciplinada y puntual; la linda Kim sociable y proactiva... y una Claudia más joven, como siempre serena y e imperturbable, otorgando el equilibrio perfecto a todos los demás, retocándose el maquillaje de su rostro mientras Roy Focker sonreído la observaba desde tacnet del Skull-001, ansioso por su cita de la tarde.

Dio gracias a Dios por haberle tenido la vida que tuvo. Colocó el bastón a un lado, se arregló bien su gorro como en sus mejores tiempos, y pronunció unas palabras...

-Todo listo. ¡Tripulación, hora de despegar hacia el horizonte!.

-Le escucho capitán Global –dijo Claudia siguiéndole la fantasía, misma que ella compartía para complacerlo –... Partiremos hacia ese destino comandados por el mejor capitán que haya existido en el universo... Bruno Global... ¡Todo Listo!

Unos minutos pasaron. Luego de presionar algunos controles, corroborando así que aún recordaba las coordenadas para el despegue, Claudia volvió a hablar.

-¡Listo! Despegue perfecto. Estamos en órbita... ¿Alguna otra orden, capitán?

Pero Claudia no recibió otra respuesta que no fuera el silencio.

-¿Capitán Global? –Ella se volteó con la respiración entrecortada. Dio unos pasos y fue hacia él... La expresión en el rostro de Bruno Global era de una paz total.

-Capitán... –La morena cerró los ojos con su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Claudia bajó conmocionada por el ascensor de la Macross y antes de retirarse de allí miró desde abajo el lugar donde un día compartió tantas cosas junto a la tripulación y su capitán...

-General La Salle, ¿sucede algo? –le preguntó un soldado al verla llorando.

-Oficial, informe de inmediato que el Supremo Comandante de las NUNS, Bruno Global, ha fallecido...

Esa fue la última vez que Claudia vio con vida a Bruno Global, quien había partido hacia la eternidad en el mismo lugar que fuera su puesto de trabajo por tantos años y que una vez los llevara hacia los confines del universo...

**Fin de Flashback***

**.**

Volviendo a la realidad, Vrihtai apretó la mano de Claudia, como querido sacarla de sus tristes pensamientos.

-No eres Global, y no creo que llegues a ser como él jamás... porque eres Vrhitai, el más grande comandante zentraedi, y nuestra otra insignia suprema de triunfo... –Claudia le dijo más sonreída –... Solo espero que no me pidas que te lleve en un vuelo al Satélite Fábrica para recordar el pasado, ¡porque no lo haré!

-Claro que no, general La Salle –Vrihtai sonrió conociendo la historia del deceso de Global –Aun me queda mucho tiempo más por fastidiar a todos estos mequetrefes del Alto Mando que desean mi puesto.

-Ninguno te llega a los talones

Claudia sonrió. Al menos hasta ver desde ese punto la rampa principal desde donde se abría la puerta del hangar dando paso al escuadrón Skull.

-Allí está la capitana Newtlet –Vhritai añadió –Fue la mejor elección.

-No lo dudes –agregó Claudia recordando el abrazo afectuoso de despedida que compartió con Suzie un par de horas atrás. Ella partiría con la firme promesa de Claudia de no dejar que Aegis arriesgara su vida más allá de lo meramente necesario... Prometió que tarde o temprano regresaría por él.

.

Abajo, los asistentes al evento esperaban ansiosos el despegue de Frontier, algunos tristes otros alegres.

Entre los asistentes estaban Myung puesta de lentes negros y un gran sombrero, para no ser reconocida, junto a Isamu, quien se encontraba vestido de civil. Puesto de jeans y de una camisa de color roja, Isamu se sentía extraño e incluso incómodo. Usualmente hubiera estado del otro lado de la moneda; viendo a los demás desde arriba. En realidad no quería estar allí, pero Myung había querido despedirse de unos amigos suyo que en ciertas ocasiones habían sido sus estilistas en las épocas en que estaba con Sharon Apple.

-¡Mira, cariño, allá están! –dijo Myung señalando hacia el puente principal, a la distancia, en realidad un punto específico e indefinible de la enorme flota.

-Seee… Claro que los veo... –Mintió él, esperando que el despegue pasara pronto. Odiaba las despedidas.

Como una oración que recibe respuesta, su petición fue escuchada. Desde adentro, Howard Glass indicaba a los operadores de la NUNS que todo estaba listo. El joven capitán Jeffry Wilder daba las órdenes. Los demás componentes del puente operaron los timones y las consolas, y como un monstruo titánico en cuestión de segundos la Makurosu Furontia, en especificaciones japonesas de creación, conocida como Macross Frontier, flota n. 25, con 10 millones de personas entre humanos y zentraedis y con kilómetros de extensión, alzaba finalmente el vuelo.

La gente gritó. El ambiente se llenó de lágrimas, de vítores, de fanfarrias, de fuegos artificiales.

-¡Adiós!... ¡Adiós Frontier! –gritaba la gente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Adiós!... ¡Jamás los olvidaremos! –gritaban algunos desde altoparlante especiales los cientos de miles de personas que se encontraban dentro del enorme crucero, muchos contentos, muchos llorando, otros algo adueñados luego del gran concierto que había dado la noche anterior el grupo "Kyoto Hit", tradición seguida por los grupos musicales previo al día del despegue de cualquier fortaleza espacial, siguiendo la tradición de Lynn Minmey y el Megaroad-001.

Myung tomó su pañuelo y secó sus lágrimas. Extrañaría a sus amigos. Pocos eran los conocidos que le quedaban a la popular Myung Fang Lone. Sin embargo aún muchos le pedían autógrafo en las calles, como Sharon Apple, y aunque a Isamu le disgustaba que la siguieran identificando como la cantante virtual, eso a ella no le interesaba. Por lo demás, a Myung, la humana, el alma le volvía al cuerpo con el solo hecho de saber que Isamu Dyson seguía a su lado y, aunque sonara insólito, que ella había triunfado por encima de Sharon y de Lucy McMillan.

Isamu no hacía otra cosa si no contemplar los escuadrones que acompañaban a la Frontier. A un lado pudo ver a los "Angel birds" con sus colores blancos y azul, por el otro lado a los Valkyries negros del "Wolfpack", más atrás a los aguerridos "Thunderstorms", cerca de las flotas los intrépidos "Red Demons" y de primeros, abriendo trocha, al escuadrón Skull comandado en esa misión por la capitana Suzanne Newtlet.

Pudo haber estado allí en lugar de ella, pensó con un dejo de intranquilidad, pero no lo decidió así...

-Suzanne Newtlet, la líder Skull –pensó en voz alta, sumido en una especie de letargo mientras miraba el espectacular vuelo a la distancia del Skull-001.

-Me dijeron que ella era la novia del comandante aquel con el que tuviste un encontrón en la base.

-¿La novia de Focker? –Isamu se extrañó. Pero a la vez sintió un vacío indescriptible. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos habían tenido el valor de separase? ¿Acaso el servicio a la humanidad estaba por encima de todo para Focker y Newtlet?

Allá en los aires Suzanne se colocaba justo al lado de la torre principal de Frontier, tal como lo hiciera Hikaru Ichijo y todos los líderes del Escuadrón que comandaban las flotas de las fortalezas que partían.

El capitán Wilder abrió el trasmisor de comunicaciones y le hizo una seña a la distancia con su dedo pulgar... Suzie se alistó, tocó las HOTAS y realizó una espléndida maniobra de subida en vertical para abrirle el paso a Frontier, igual como lo hizo el líder Skull que partió con el Megaroad-001. Era la tradición.

La gente aplaudió emocionada, tanto los habitantes de Frontier, como aquellos que se quedaban en la Tierra.

Abajo, Myung apretó fuerte la mano de Isamu, como queriendo retener los pensamientos de Isamu, pues en ese momento su mente volaba en la cabina de algún Valkyrie junto a Frontier.

Poco a poco se alejaba la flota entera. Iba caer la noche. Fue en un instante como ese en que con reluciente fulgor la popa se fue perdiendo entre las estrellas bajo la noche luminosa de abril... siempre en abril...

Isamu cerró los ojos para escuchar bien, para sentir el aire, para adentrarse en sus pensamientos más íntimos.

_-"Nadie puede imaginar que tan sustancial es el aire, hasta sentir su poder debajo de uno. Esa es la confianza en el cielo... ese es el despegue de la matriz de la Tierra" –_pensó calladamente el piloto

-Sucede algo, Isamu –preguntó ella

-¿Puedes escucharlo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El espíritu de la tierra... está llorando –contesto sin abrir los ojos –Puedo sentirlo...

Isamu pensaba que ese día, como en otros similares cuando partía alguna de las flotas colonizadores, el espíritu de la Tierra se llenaba de luto. Como una madre cuando pierde sus hijos, y como sus hijos, cuando siendo hermanos se separan. Pero además sentía que algo no andaba bien. Era como una terrible intuición que pocas veces se agolpaba en su pecho.

-Isamu... –Myung se aferró más a él.

-Bueno... adiós, Frontier... –fue lo último que salió de sus labios, queriendo apartar todo pensamiento o intuición negativa durante aquel día.

-¿Crees que les irá bien? –ella añadió.

-Eso espero...

.

A tan solo unos pasos de ellos, un hombre que vendía algunos cuadros de pintura recogía lo que quedaba de sus lienzos para retornar a su casa en el último tren submarino de la noche rumbo a Isla Micron, a 30 minutos al sur de Macross.

El hombre había tenido buena venta esa tarde. Sus pinturas eran vistosas, hechas de acrílicos y algunas más de aceite, reflejaban la naturaleza de la Tierra en su expresión. Su constante natural en todas las obras de arte que hacía eran las plumas blancas, los aborígenes mesoamericanos y en otras cuantas el mar y las aves. Como si por medio de sus obras quisiera también ir al cielo o bajar al mar y unirse en la libertad despreocupada de los alados y los crustáceos.

Su nombre era Neo Sora, un pintor reconocido en Isla Micron, a cargo de sus tres hijas, Lara, Rea y Jewel. La madre de ellas, Anthea, había muerto en el ataque a la Macross-13 cuando se desató la guerra en defensa de la Tierra entre esa flota versus las fuerzas de Manfred Brando y Tímoshie Daldahnton en componenda con varios traidores.

-¡Lara, mira! –gitó Jewel entusiasmada-... es Sharon Apple!...

-Sharon Apple es un chip tildeado que pasó al otro mundo –contestó Lara –querrás decir que viste a Myung Fang Lone...

-Bueno, Myung es Sharon, o Sharon era Myung –dijo Jewel queriendo ir hacia donde estaba la cantante –Da lo mismo... ¡es ella!

-¿A dónde crees que vas, señorita? –preguntó Neo agarrando del brazo a su emocionada hija –¿Acaso no ves que aquella mujer viste sobria y está acompañada? Probablemente quiere estar en paz disfrutando del evento como cualquiera de nosotros. No seas imprudente. Pídele su autógrafo en otra ocasión.

-Pero es que... –Jewel iba a insistir pero vio aquella mirada dorada de su padre de forma inquisidora -... Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Será en otra ocasión.

-Si esa es la señorita Myung, entonces el que está a su lado es... ¡Isamu Dyson!... –añadió Lara contemplando con fascinación a aquel piloto que tanto había visto en revistas, periódicos y en televisión. Él y solo él, sin saberlo, había sido su inspiración para entrar a las NUNS. Le fascinaba su historia y todas las hazañas logradas por aquel piloto de combate as de la aviación tan mítico, rebelde y valiente.

-Bueno, chicas, creo que es hora de que vayamos a casa. Hay que ir arreglando las cosas para nuestra partir a Edén en unos días.

-¡Yo no deseo ir a Edén! –dijo Jewel –No ahora que se que es cierto que aquí en la Tierra se encuentra Myung Fang Lone. Supe que ella está buscando talentos para un formar carreras musicales.

-Eso no me interesa. No te quiero involucrada en nada que tenga que ver con farándula.

-¿Pero porqué? –reprochó ella –Nunca nos dejas hacer lo que deseamos. Yo deseo cantar y Lara no piensa en otra cosa que no sea ser piloto en las NUNS... y Rea... bueno, lo que sea que quiera ser debes dejarla también.

-¡Ser pilotos es lo que menos deseo para Lara! –recalcó el hombre mirando a su hija -... En cuanto a Rea, ¿por qué no está aquí? Se supone que debió haber llegado en media hora.

-Padre es que... olvidé decirle que estaríamos aquí... –añadió Lara –Pero le dejé en mensaje en su celular.

-¿Pero cómo lo olvidaste, Lara? –Increpó él –A esta altura tu hermana debe pensar que ya estamos de regreso en Micrón.

-Lo siento –agregó la chica arqueando una ceja –Pero ya la conoces, igual no creo que viniera... O quizás no demore por allí... ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto si sabes que no le gustan las despedidas?

-Simplemente porque... No lo sé... No he dormido bien últimamente; anoche tuve un sueño extraño y la verdad es que tengo un mal presentimiento...

-¿Últimamente? –Lara preguntó – Padre, nunca haz podido dormir bien.

.

Contando ese lapso de tiempo, había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde que la Frontier despegara. Quizás para estas horas ya debería ir a millares de distancia de la Tierra...

Neo y sus hijas caminaban entre la multitud. Buscarían un taxi que los pudiera llevar al metro submarino que finalmente los dejara en su casa en Micrón. Pero eso no era todo, él tenía un mal presentimiento y usualmente no fallaba.

Ya era de noche. Neo, algo inquieto, alzó la mirada al cielo y observó un color muy extraño. Un negro abismal que eclipsaba el tiritar de las estrellas. De hecho, todas ellas habían desaparecido extrañamente.

La respiración de Neo se volvió agitada, de pronto imágenes de un pasado lejano se le vinieron a la mente ocasionando que el pecho se le apretara. Por instinto, tiró las pinturas a un lado, ocasionando que todos allí voltearan a ver lo que sucedía. Agarro a sus dos hijas, una en cada mano y empezó a gritar...

-CORRAN!... ¡TODOS AL REFUGIO MÁS CERCANO!

Algunos pensaron que ese hombre estaba loco. Incluso Lara y Jewel no entendían qué le estaba sucediendo a su padre... Fue entonces, en ese preciso instante que un enorme ruido se escuchó.

-BOOM! –un bombazo certero a un punto indefinido estremeció aquellos cimientos.

La alarma en toda la ciudad avistaba que debían. Las enormes bocinas que indicaban que Ciudad Nueva Macross era atacada por enemigos emitían sonidos de alarma ocasionado el pánico entre todos. La gente empezó a gritar y a correr de un lado para el otro.

El enemigo había sido cauteloso. A sabiendas que todo el mundo estaría ocupado despidiendo a la Macross Frontier y teniendo en cuenta que los sistemas de defensa de la Tierra se abrían para dar paso a la flota y a todo el contingente en mención, lo que incluía la partida de prácticamente los mejores pilotos, el bando enemigo se aprestaba a atacar por primera vez en la historia, el mismo día de despegue de una Súper fortaleza Dimensional.

-¡Myung, al suelo! –gritó Isamu cubriendo a la cantante.

-Isamu, ¿qué está pasando? –gritó Myung en un intento desesperado por zafarse de algunas personas que no les permitían el paso en su recorrido hacia el refugio.

-Nos atacan!

Llegaron al refugio. Myung vio una niña llorando la cual posiblemente había perdido a su madre. La cargó y la abrazo, luego la sentó en sus piernas en el piso en medio de una gran multitud de gente que aguardaba desesperada.

Neo y sus hijas llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Se ubicaron tan solo un poco más atrás de donde estaba Myung. La gente hablaba tan alto que poco se podía escuchar las conversaciones interpersonales. Muchos lloraban, otros maldecían por su mala suerte, algunos más hacían llamadas. Pero solo algunos pocos pensaban en salir para confrontar como fuera posible, la mala suerte de Macross y su nueva ciudad.

Como un deja vu, Neo pudo ver a Myung sosteniendo a aquella pequeña niña entre sus brazos. De pronto, una avalancha de pensamientos se agolparon en su mente. Neo veía imágenes terroríficas que no lograba entender. Los rostros de los presente se disipaban para ser opacados por imágenes de rostros diferentes.

Aquejado por aquel instante de confusión, se llevó las manos hacia su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos. Llevó una rodilla a tierra para sostenerse ya que sentía que podría caer no por el impacto de los morteros, si no por el impacto de todo lo que le venía a la mente...

-Padre, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Jewel.

-Si, estoy bien –respondió tomando una bocanada de aire, y dispuesto a salir de allí en este preciso momento en el que el caos de apoderaba de la ciudad.

-Padre, ¿qué vas a hacer? –gritó Lara

-¡Tú y Jewel, quédense aquí! ¡Debo ir a buscar a tu hermana!

-¡Iré contigo! –Lara insistió –No dejaré que la busque sola, soy una soldado.

-No! –gritó con fuerza –Luego hablaremos de ello.

Neo corrió hacia las escaleras de salida del refugio como alma que llevaba el viento.

-Papá! –Jewel lanzó un grito alterado que solo culminó cuando hundió su rostro entre sus manos para llorar desesperadamente.

Isamu ayudaba a la gente a acomodarse en el refugio. Cargaba niños entre sus manos para colocarlos en los puestos específicos, al igual que a las ancianas. Fue entonces que al dar dos pasos hacia debajo de las escaleras tropezó sin querer con Neo Sora, quedando frente el uno del otro.

-Disculpe... –dijo Neo –Soy un soldado y debo salir para buscar a mi hija. Y debo ayudar. ¡Hágase a un lado!

Isamu volteó su rostro para dirigirse a aquel hombre y pudo observar una mirada que como una ráfaga centellante le hizo cambiar totalmente su percepción de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Aquel hombre maduro, con apenas algunas canas vislumbrantes, de porte atlético y con un lunar distintivo en su mejilla izquierda, lo miraba firme con sus ojos dorados desbordantes en destellos violetas y exudantes de desesperación, pero también con coraje, orgullo y hasta un aparente control de la situación en esos momentos de crisis.

-Oiga, joven, ¿Acaso no me escuchó? –gritó el hombre –¡Fuera de mi camino!

Neo hizo a un lado al estático Isamu, quien vio casi paralizado cómo aquel hombre se alejaba corriendo del refugio. _"¡Soy un soldado, debo encontrar a mi hija y debo ayudar_!"... _"¡Soy un soldado, debo encontrar a mi hija y debo ayudar_ "... Esas palabras retumbaron en su mente una y otra vez.

Fue allí como despertó de un repentino letargo y por instinto dio unos pasos con rumbo hacia afuera.

-¡ISAMU! –gritó Myung desesperada.

Ella colocó a la niña que había recogido en los brazos de una chica que estaba al lado de ella junto a su hermana y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras tras él. Allí lo agarró por el brazo.

-¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?

-¡Voy a la Base!... ¡Estoy seguro que necesitan refuerzos!

-No! ¡No quiero que vayas! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Puedes morir!

-¡Myung, regresa al lugar en el que estabas! ¡Es peligroso para ti!

-¡No, no quiero que te vayas! No me dejes sola. Tengo miedo que algo te pase!

-¡Prometo que regresaré! –Dicho esto saltó hacia arriba por las escaleras, pero nuevamente Myung lo agarró.

-¡ISAMU, NO! –ella empezó a llorar –¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Por favor, no vayas, no te quiero perder!

-¡Si no me dejas ir, entonces sí me perderás! –le contestó él de una forma en que hacía mucho tiempo no le había hablado.

Dicho esto, se desprendió de su amarre y salió del refugio corriendo, con rumbo a la base.

Myung quedó en shock. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su boca en señal no poder creerlo. No sabía porqué, pero su llanto se paralizó, como si sus lágrimas estuvieran corriendo de afuera hacia adentro, porque era en el fondo mismo de su alma donde se le extinguía la felicidad y se le incrementaba el dolor al descubrir que definitivamente Isamu amaba más el arte de la guerra arriba de un Valkyria, por encima de ella.

Alejada de los pensamientos de Myung, Lara Sora, quien había visto la escabrosa escena entre el piloto y la cantante, corrió también hacia las afueras.

-Lara, ¿dónde vas? –preguntó Jewel desesperada y con la niña que Myung le había dado en brazos.

-Necesitarán todos los soldados posibles. ¡Yo también soy una soldado así que iré!

-¡No seas loca, aún no culminas la academia, te faltan un año!. Papá te matará si se entera que haz ido a la academia escondida, el piensa que estudias derecho, además...

Antes de que Jewel terminara sus argumentos, Lara se perdía de su vista.

La chica salió viendo todo el caos latente afuera. Escombros por doquier y personas heridas. Arriba, las luces que producían los fuegos de las valkyries y las naves enemigas iluminaban la noche y se perdían entre aquellas que emitían algunas estrellas, ahora visualizadas.

Miró hacia todos lados pero no halló rastros de su padre. Sin embargo, al voltear a la derecha pudo ver a lo lejos a Isamu Dyson, que corría hacia aquel lado.

-Capitán Dyson! –dijo al darle tope luego de correr a su máxima potencia pero él no le contestó.

-¡Capitán, soy Lara Sora y también soy una soldado; voy con usted a la base!

-¡Mejor cierra la boca y apresúrate! ¡Vamos tarde!

.

Varios minutos habían pasado. En la Base New Macross todos los soldados de los rangos administrativos y tácticos estaban en sus posiciones, incluyendo a la general Claudia La Salle y al mismísimo Vrhitai.

-Emma, ¿de qué se trata este ataque? –preguntó Claudia a su asistente.

-Nuestros radares han captados pods de alta tecnología y Valkyries enemigas que ostentan un extraño logo. Solo atacan ciudad New Macross, no hay reportes desde otras partes del planeta.

-¡Entonces es el terrorista, Tímoshie Dandahlton!

-Negativo, general. A menos que haya cambiado de Valkyrie, no existe ningún VF-17 Nightmare en color negro como el que usualmente pilotea Daldhanton... todos son VF-27 y VF 21 en colores grises, a excepción de dos; un VF-17S Nightmare en rojo y el otro no estoy segura, es de color púrpura.

-¿Tienes la especificación de ese caza?

-Es un modelo VA-3M Invader modificado como Valkyrie Enemy creado hace tres años en la base Providence del planeta Varuta, efectivamente... –Emma añadió –...Otra cosa, general, ellos empezaron atacando el centro de la ciudad pero ahora se dirigen hacia el lado sur, cuadrante 983.

-¡No puede ser! –Claudia apretó los puños –Emma, comunícame inmediatamente con el mayor Focker en la base New Edwards!

-¡Sí señora!

Claudia tenía un extraño presentimiento al respecto. En ese cuadrante se llevaba a cabo una misión científica muy confidencial y quien quiera que estuviera liderando el ataque sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-General La Salle, aquí el comandante Focker –contestó Aegis mediante la señal satélite desde el Planeta Edén –Ya sabemos lo que sucede en New Macross.

-Aegis, tú conoces a todos los pilotos de élite de los Black Rainbow. ¿Acaso Daldahnton cambió de nave?

-Negativo, es imposible que cambie de nave. Es su insignia personal. Además tengo informes que él y su estado mayor se mantienen cerca de Edén.

-Entonces ¿quién es el que pilotea un VF-17S Nightmare en rojo?

-¡Es Manfred Brando!... –Aegis reveló- Entonces ese mal nacido debió quedarse en el buque Anabella Lasiodora... Eso me hace pensar que las tropas se han dividido por alguna extraña razón.

-Emma me indica hay otro modelo robado utilizado en nuestra contra, uno modificado en Varuta y del cual no tenemos mucho conocimiento, es el VA-3M llamado "Invader", es de color púrpura.

-¡Diablos, no puede ser! Ese es un modelo modificado del primer modelo que utilizó el capitán Wilburn Garland. Fue creado por la Critical Path. Hay al menos una decena de ellos y ese fue robado –Aegis frunció el ceño –Madre, ¡deben eliminarlo a como de lugar... Ese cazabombardero es una verdadera joya! ¡Es el único que puede operar debajo del agua!

-Entonces las prestaciones son de primera categoría.

-Tiene muy buen manejo, además su desempeño en los modos Battroid es superior a los que ustedes poseen, es muy competente en misiones terrestres –contestó Emma viendo desde una pantalla las prestaciones de aquel caza –... También dispone del Beam Gum es decir, dos cañones de metralla láser simultáneos para doble daño, su misil es normal, pero también tiene un Hi Maneuver Misil y un Micro Misil, no tiene chaff. En prestaciones sacrifican un poco la velocidad pero tiene agilidad.

-¡Enviaré a dos cazas VF-22 "Sturmvogel II" a contrarrestarlos!

-¡General, espere! –Aegis interrumpió –El que envíes contra Brando debe ser un gran piloto. En realidad ese traidor es muy bueno piloteando... Y por lo otro, para contrarrestar al VA-3M Invader debes enviar un caza que tenga la capacidad de sumergirse en el agua. ¡Estoy seguro que si el otro piloto usa ese Invader es porque quiere realizar alguna misión debajo del mar!

-¡Entendido!... Contra el Invader enviaré el nuevo modelo VF-19A " Excalibur II Special" con capacidad de inmersión –gracias comandante.

-¡Me parece buena idea. Mantenme informado! –cambio y fuera.

Claudia dio las órdenes precisas. Dos pilotos de élite estaban en la disposición para abordar un VF-22 "Strunmvogel II" que iría contra el VF-17S "Nightmare" rojo de Manfred Brando, y otro piloto para el VF-19A "Excalibur II Special" contra el piloto del VA-3M Invader púrpura...

En pocos minutos uno de ellos partió.

-General La Salle, la comandante Mariafokina Barnrose está a bordo del VF-22 Strunmvogel II se dirige al punto 983-Norte. Pero no recibo señales del capitán Daigo

Arai.

-¿Cómo? –Claudia gruño. Ella misma fue hacia el tacnet y abrió comunicaciones con el VF-19 A "Excalibur II Special" –¡Capitán Arai, le habla Claudia La Salle. Conteste en estos momentos o se verá en serios problemas conmigo!

Sin embargo, Claudia quedó estupefacta cuando escuchó la contestación.

-El capitán Arai tuvo algunos problemas para llegar hasta la nave, creo que se le olvidó cómo subirse la cremallera de las botas... pero ya estoy yo en camino, solo debe decirme la coordenada correcta y allí estaré, general La Salle –aquella voz con estas palabras se escucharon en la sala de mandos.

Era Isamu Dyson...

Al ver el rostro que salía en la Pantalla del tacnet, todos los presentes en el puente de mandos y la sala de situaciones se sorprendieron. Algunos empezaron a murmurar, otros rieron, algunos pocos se molestaron y los demás comenzaron a aplaudir. Claudia no sabía si enfurecerse o reír. Conociendo a Daigo Arai, estaba segura que Isamu tuvo al menos que amordazarlo o propinarle un golpe para no dejarlo subir al caza... Pero no había tiempo para reclamos ahora... ya ajustaría cuentas con él a su regreso.

-Capitán Dyson, se que usted nunca ha maniobrado un caza como el que ahora conduce, es más avanzado que el VF-19 original y que el YF-19... Se trata de uno de nuestros últimos y mejores modelos, es el VF-19 A Excalibur II y cuenta con un Gun pod, cañón misil normal, un Hi Maneuver Misil, un Cluster Misil más poderoso que los demás ya que a cierta distancia se divide en múltiples misiles, y un Pin Point Barrier o escudo de punta de alfiler, además puede sumergirse en el agua.

-¡WOW! ¡Este bebé es una maravilla!

-Ahora, diríjase a la coordenada 983-norte, su objetivo es el caza VA-3M Invader color púrpura que fue robado de la base de Providence en Varuta. Tenga cuidado, no tenemos referencia sobre su piloto, cambio.

-¡Entendido! Cambio y fuera!

Isamu movió los controles y se desvió en esa dirección. Mientras más enemigos, mejor. Eso significaba que tendría muchas más oportunidades para matar... Y así fue, las muertes de sus contrarios comenzaron inmediatamente.

Más adelante se encontró con la veterana zentraedi Mariafokina Barnrose, a quien conocía ya hace años atrás. Isamu disparó a varios que perseguían a la piloto por detrás y los liquidó al instante.

-¡Cobardes!

-Bienvenido, Isamu... te compensaré; tengo a uno en tu seis.

-Recibido, María. ¿Puedes rascar mi espalda?

-¡Afirmativo! Rompe a la derecha, y lo golpearé por ti –Isamu bajó la velocidad y la piloto disparó a los contrarios.

-¡Gracias, ahora andando!

-Isamu, debes tener cuidado. No hay reportes del piloto del Invader. Es sorpresa para todos.

-No te preocupes, lo liquidaré.

Ambos pilotos llegaron al lugar de los hechos. Mariafokina se desvió a la derecha, pues vio el VF-17S Nightmare rojo de Manfred Brando y le prendió cacería encarnizada. Brando, quien esta esa hora se daba banquete con blancos de las NUNS de poca experiencia, reculó; realizó una maniobra aérea conocida como roupe-a-dope con su Valkyrie y trató de colocarse a las seis de Maria, pero le fue imposible.

-¡Mariafokina Barnrose, maldición!, pensé que había regresado a Edén con Focker! –Ambos se soltaron misiles a quemarropa, pero igual pudieron esquivarlos magistralmente.

-¡Ahora verás, traidor! –La piloto realizó otra maniobra de la aviación conocida como alabeo sincronizado, en su Strunmvogel II.

Manfred en su Nightmare pretendió hacer una pasada a las seis abajo para quedar mínimamente expuesto al campo de observación de Maria. Acortando el intervalo de su seis, a nivel de la piloto, haciendo que su nave realizara un picado pronunciado, por debajo de ella.

Pero la Maria desde allí empleaba la diferencia de velocidad para acortar la distancia muy por debajo y por detrás a sus seis, asegurando la visibilidad de la Valkyria del científico. De allí hizo un disparo ejecutado con un ángulo de cola vertical mayor que en la pasada a nivel, lo que permitió atacar duro a Brand en la zona más blanda de su Valkyrie.

-¡Rayos! –Así, el científico rompió su vuelo y cortó con apuro hacia arriba, alejándose junto a Maria de aquella área.

Isamu, quien había girado a la izquierda, ya había liquidado gran parte de los Pods con los misiles de su Excalibur, pero no había sido hasta este instante en que pudo dar con el Invader.

-Allí, estás... Así que ese es el Invader –Isamu trató de acercarse lo más posible por su retaguardia y enseguida disparó unos cañonazos que lamentablemente fueron detectados a tiempo por el piloto del Invader, quien como una saeta, pudo esquivar los tiros haciendo pronto la rotura, para no entrar más en rango franco de tiro.

-¡Imposible! –dijo Isamu –Este tipo es más rápido de lo que pensé. Tendré que cambiar de táctica.

Isamu, a sabiendas que ahora su enemigo era rápido y estaba alerta debía ser cauteloso. Si se dirigía a él sin plan fijo podía degenerar en un tiro frontal en igualdad de condiciones.

Así realizó otra maniobra; montó una persecución retardada ascendiendo por medio de la maniobra aérea conocida como chandelle y luego un reverso oblicuo, disparando en el momento en el que entraba a gran velocidad a las siete en punto, así obligó al piloto enemigo a que hiciera el giro a estribor a la izquierda, mostrando la silueta completa, con la obvia intención de virar totalmente hacia él buscando un tiro frontal.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Te tengo, hijo de perra!

Isamu sonrió al darse cuenta que el piloto del Invader empleó una gran cantidad de energía en el reverso, y que iba a emplear otro tanto o más en el segundo reverso si pasaba de largo junto a él.

En ese sentido Isamu consiguió aumentar la ventaja de energía que tenía. Y ahora, en vez de apuntar directamente hacia él Invader, dirigió el aparato hacia un lateral y hacia arriba de él y volando a toda pastilla mientras realizaba su segundo giro de 180 grados.

El Invader fue rozado por el Misil de Isamu y trastabilló. Sin embargo, en ese momento cambió a Battroid y disparó con su misil a Isamu, quien no esperaba aquel contrataque.

-Maldición! –dijo Isamu al esquivar el cañonazo –Este tipo es un buen piloto... pero no mejor que yo. Además no me voy a dejar derribar de un Battroid con aspecto tan horrible... ahora si me estoy enfureciendo... –gritó al ver el forma grotesca y poco agraciada del Invader en esa modalidad. Parecía como un monstruo zentradi.

El Invader volvió a cambiar de modalidad y emprendió el vuelo rápidamente como queriendo escapar del Excalibur de Isamu. El piloto siguió tras él como quien persigue a su presa. Luego, al llegar a la zona del centro de la ciudad, el Invader giró a la izquierda y se sumergió en el agua.

A lo lejos, mientras esquivaba los misiles de Mariafokina Barnrose, un casi estático Manfred Brando ya en su nave modalidad Battroid, observaba estupefacto la manera de luchar del piloto del Invader... Aquel piloto había sido su alumno y ahora veía que sus técnicas de vuelo eran magistrales. Frunció el ceño espantado. ¿Sería posible que el piloto del Invader lo hubiera superado a él mismo?... No puede ser. Pensó atónito.

Una maniobra ofensiva de Mariafokina lo sacó de su asombro y en seguida se puso nuevamente en combate, alejándose aún más de esa escena.

Abajo, el piloto del Invader realizaba una maniobra espléndida, de cara a las azules y profundas aguas marinas.

-Por fin perdí de vista a ese mequetrefe del Excalibur –pensó el piloto del Invader. Ahora debo conseguir mi objetivo, destruir la planta científica submarina.

El piloto seguía su paso firme a muchos metros por debajo del agua. Cambió a modalidad Battroid. Aquella parte bajo el mar se mantenía bastante iluminada debido a los efectos de faroles especiales a consecuencia de la planta científica, por lo que cualquiera que se adentrara veía perfectamente. Así, el piloto del Invader pudo vislumbrar algo que venía de frente...

-¡Cielos! –gritó, girando hacia la izquierda. A duras penas pudo esquivar dos misiles cortesía del Excalibur.

-¡Diablos, pensé que lo tenía! –gritó furioso, Isamu quien también se había sumergido en las profundidades marinas. Por ningún motivo permitiría que aquel tipo jodiera la planta científica.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese Excalibur también puede sumergirse!... Debe ser nuevo –exclamó con fuerza –... ¿Y quién es ese piloto tan fastidioso?

Isamu volvió a disparar, esta vez el Cluster misil, los cuales a mitad de marcha se dividieron en decenas de pequeños misiles.

-No puede ser! –Exclamo el piloto. Por primera vez sentía que podía perder.

El Invader empleó toda tu energía para alejarse de allí con una trepada de 30-45 grados disparando a las ráfagas de misiles tanto como podía, conteniendo las ganas de ladearse y manteniendo un el ángulo de ascenso lo suficiente para mantenerlo a la vista mientras igualmente le disparaba al Excalibur, también en modalidad Battroid.

Miles de pececillos, pulpos, crustáceos y otras especies marina huían de aquel lugar despavoridos ante la lucha acuática de los dos guerreros.

Isamu también contraatacó con un bombazo monumental que estremeció los cimientos marinos y terminó por hacer que el estallido enviara al Invader a estrellarse contra una gran roca. Igualmente, hizo que su Excalibur se encontrara sobradamente fuera de su rango de tiro.

El Invader fue estremecido hacia el fondo, pero se repuso. Se encontraba en ese momento, detrás y abajo, incapaz de seguirlo Así, Isamu aprovechó la trepada al máximo hasta la velocidad óptima de giro. Cuando logró suficiente distancia, realizó una chandelle hacia el Invader, giró la izquierda dado que había dejado al enemigo a sus siete abajo. El Invader trató de huir realizando un roupe-a-dope por el área inversa para tratar de salir a la superficie a duras penas, pero a como diera lugar.

-Ese piloto tiene resistencia –dijo Isamu, quien le siguió en su Excalibur...

Por aquellos lugares, Neo Sora, desesperado seguía buscando a su hija Rea. Pensó en ir al muelle hasta la entrada del tren acuático, ya que quizás ella había decidido regresar a su casa en la Isla Micron.

-Rea!... Rea!... –llamaba y se tropezaba con alguna gente que huía hacia otros refugios, a quienes enseñaba una foto –¿Ha visto a esta chica?

-No –contestaban todos a cuantos preguntaba

Solo había recibido respuestas negativas. Ya no sabía qué más hacer. Temió lo peor, que su hija hubiera perecido. Eso lo volvería loco del dolor...Por un momento quedó estático cerca del muelle a punto de sumirse en la desesperación... Fue allí donde vio como el agua empezaba a temblar y cómo del fondo de las profundidades surgía un caza en forma de Battroid; el Invader como un monstruo metálico cubierto de chispeantes gotas de agua. Frente a frente se encontraron el hombre y el Battroid mecánico.

El corazón de Neo prácticamente se paralizó a consecuencia del pavor. La foto de su hija cayó en tierra y fue alejada por la corriente de aire. Los segundos se detuvieron para él. Escenas de un pasado mucho más lejano que aquel que había visualizado en el refugio se agolparon en su mente... gritos aterradores, la bravura del océano, plumas de aves mecidas por el viento, un gran ave gigante, el canto de una mujer cuyo rostro aún no descifraba y el sonido de una canción..._ "__Desde el tranquilo cielo azul el vino a ver el fin de este mundo, cuando aparezca él encenderá todas las estrellas... Mientras descansan iluminan sus corazones y diles que el corazón se va a mejorar... El llanto de un cisne, la sensación de equivocarse, se levanta hacia la vida y la razón"..._

El trance continuaba, hasta que un bombazo cayó cerca del mar provocando una oleada de agua que le cayó encima. Ni siquiera la vio venir, solo sintió su cuerpo mojado. La ola lo atrapó, lo trajo hacia el mar y lo volvió a depositar en la orilla. Neo como pudo metió sus dedos entre la arena. Tosió casi toda el agua que había tragado y trató de respirar para contener el aliento viéndose en el medio de una batalla campal entre Valkyries, un Excalibur contra un Invader, según pudo reconocer. Al mirar hacia el cielo algo peor sucedía. Un misil iba directo hacia él. Cerró los ojos pensando en que era su fin. Fue allí como sintió que algo lo presionó por el cuerpo y lo levantó de allí antes de que el misil lo fulminara.

¡BOOM!

-¡Ahhhhhh! –Neo gritaba al sentir la presión en su cuerpo. La mano del Invader lo cubría.

-¡Maldición! –gritó Isamu, quien enseguida llamó al tacnet de la base –¡General La Salle tenía al Invader en la mira, pero ahora no puedo liquidarlo. Tiene a un humano entre sus manos. Repito, tiene de rehén a un sujeto entre sus manos!

-¡Entendido! –Claudia misma dio las órdenes. Todos en el tacnet estaban admirados, pues hacía años que la general La Salle no se paraba delante de una sala de comandos a dar ella mismas las órdenes por el tacnet, como en sus viejos tiempos –¡A todos los pilotos de Valkyries, prohibido atacar al Invader! Repito, ¡Prohibido atacar al Invader, tiene un rehén!

El Invader, con Neo en una mano, se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad. Allí disparó algunos misiles contra el Excalibur, quien evadió sin problemas aquel ataque.

-¡Ahhhh! –cientos de personas huían despavoridas.

Isamu lo siguió, pero momentáneamente lo perdió de vista. En su Excalibur, el piloto recorrió aquella área hasta que sorpresivamente chocó con un Valkyrie de las NUNS que le quitaba la visibilidad. Era un caza F11-B "Thunderbolt" también en modalidad Battroid.

-¡Oye, amigo, quítate de allí, me tapas el objetivo!

-¡Capitán Dyson, soy yo, Lara Sora! –dijo la piloto a través de la señal radial de las naves –¡Ya liquidé a varios pods por esta área!

-¡Me alegro por tu "logro" -le dijo Isamu en son de burla –Ahora necesito que te hagas a un lado, esto no es para novatos!

-¡Pero quiero ayudar! –insistió Lara –Vi que el caza púrpura se fue por aquel lado.

-¡Te dije que te fueras!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Estúpida, quítate de mi vista!

-¡No!

-¡Diablos!... –Isamu mordió su labio. Es mujer era muy terca. Ni modo... –Entonces ve por el lado izquierdo, yo atacaré por el derecho.

Isamu se movió de allí y Lara se caminó hacia el área indicada pero varios pods fueron tras ellos. Los liquidó con algo de dificultad por medio de su misil. Sentía que le era pesado y difícil maniobrar el avanzado Thunderbolt. El sudor corría por sus sienes, pero respiró aliviada cuando liquidó a otro pod más que venía en su dirección.

-¡Listo! –dijo orgullosa viendo hacia su horizonte

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Isamu apareciendo sorpresivamente, y empujando con su Excalibur II al Thunderbolt de Lara, que cayó al piso.

Isamu sacó su misil y derribó de un solo cañonazo a un caza que estuvo a punto de derribar a Lara. El caza enemigo cayó explotando cerca de una plaza solitaria.

-¡No lo vi venir hacia mí! –dijo Lara asustada y respirando agitada por la impresión de verse cerca de la muerte.

-¡Te dije que esto no es un juego de niños! ¡Ese Thunderbolt es demasiado para ti! –Isamu le gritó –¡Ahora ve y haz lo que te indiqué hace un rato!

Lara se levantó aún conmocionada y caminó rápido entre los edificios, tratando de encontrar al Invader. Las calles totalmente solitarias, algunas hecha estragos, los refugios llenos y varios caídos se registraban en su horizonte.

Cerca de allí, el Invader enemigo caminó cuidadosamente hasta llegar a un costado de un centro comercial. Luego escondido detrás de un edificio, lejos del ataque abrió poco a poco su mano y colocó a Neo Sora en el suelo.

El hombro cayó a tierra y miró hacia arriba. En ese instante se percató que el piloto del Invader en realidad le había salvado la vida y que no pretendía matarlo.

-¿Quién eres? –le gritó. Pero no hubo respuesta. El piloto del Invader solo se mantuvo estático, con la mirada sobre Neo.

Sorpresivamente el Thunderbolt de Lara llegaba a la escena. El Invader estaba a punto de dispararle pero de pronto distinguió a la piloto con un sistema de rayos infrarrojos, tecnología del Critical Path. Allí estaban, cara a cara, Invader y Thunderbolt...

Lara también tenía su misil listo para disparar, pero algo igualmente la detuvo.

-¡Papá! –gritó Lara desde su Valkyrie. Sorprendida se agachó en ese instante.

-Lara, ¿qué haces dentro de ese caza? ¡Aléjate inmediatamente! –Neo temió que el Invader le disparara a su hija.

-¡No!... Te sacaré de aquí –Lara lo tomó en la mano de su Battroid, notando que el Invader en vez de dispararle se alejaba de aquel lugar. Realmente si hubiera querido la hubiera liquidado, pero no fue así.

Lara llevaba a su padre entre sus manos hacia el refugio, mientras pensaba que el algún otro lugar de New Macross, el Invader y el Excalibur se estarían enfrascando nuevamente en un duelo. La piloto llegó hasta el refugio, dejó a su padre en aquel lugar y se alejó.

-¡Lara! ¡Regresa! –Neo gritó, pero fue infructuoso. Ella ya se había ido.

.

Por el área aledaña a la bahía, Isamu tiraba toda la artillería contra el Invader que no se daba por vencido. Ya tenía conocimiento que Manfred Brand había huido herido del ataque de la magistral piloto Mariafokina Barnrose, pero Isamu era terco, no quería que el piloto del Invader saliera ileso de esto.

El Invader mantenía el ataque a la distancia, entraba, salía y disparaba. Isamu esquivaba el tiro para desgastar las municiones de su enemigo. Igualmente contraatacaba rápido, alabeando hacia él para salir con un chandelle en paralelo a su trayectoria de vuelo con un tiro de misil con bastante anticipación y tiempo suficiente de apuntar.

Isamu fue certero, hirió en la parte trasera al Invader el cual cayó desde el despeñadero hacia el mar.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Te tengo!

El Invader se hundió casi hasta el fondo. El piloto quedó atrapado en la cabina, sus cinturones de seguridad estaban averiados y lo había prensado. Se estaba ahogando.

-Este es el final para mí –pensó hasta que el agua lo cubrió y quedó inconsciente.

Isamu en su Battroid llegó hasta el fondo del agua y pudo ver cómo se iba hundiendo el Invader. Rompió el vidrio de la cabina y desprendió al piloto de allí. En su mano lo sostuvo hasta finalmente llegar a la superficie en un lugar bastante apartado de la playa, entre unos riscos. Colocó al piloto en aquel lugar sobre la arena. En modo halcón, abrió la cabina de su Excalibur II, quitó su casco y bajo de allí. Apresuradamente se dirigió a él.

Al llegar, lo vio allí tendido sobre el piso con un enorme traje de vuelo y su casco aún puesto. Sacó su pistola. Debería liquidarlo, pero sin saber porqué se detuvo. Era un extraño presentimiento, algo muy dentro de sí le indicaba que no debía matarlo.

Se acercó, puso una rodilla en tierra para quitarle el casco al piloto, pues suponía que se le había averiado con la lucha, colocó la pistola en su funda y con fuerza, poco a poco, quitó el casco a su enemigo.

-¡Por Dios!... ¡No puede ser!

Una mata de largo y mojado cabello rubio-cobrizo resaltó al instante de quitarle el casco. Isamu se daba cuenta que su enemigo no se trataba de un zentraedi, era un humano... y además por sus facciones se daba cuenta que era una mujer...

Isamu vio que el rostro de aquella mujer estaba adquiriendo un tono grisáceo, producto de la falta de oxígeno y presumió que quizás no había muerto. Fue hacia ella y le dio respiración boca a boca, presionando su corazón con ambas manos a manera de primeros auxilios.

La piloto se sacudió botando el agua por su boca, tosiendo un poco y respirando agitadamente. No sabía porqué, pero Isamu tomó un pañuelo que llevaba en su cuello y limpió aquel rostro, quitándole la arena. El notó que ella era bellísima.

_-Es... preciosa..._ –pensó con admiración y asombro.

La mujer abrió los ojos poco a poco, con debilidad. Los ojos ámbares de Isamu se clavaron en aquellos bellos ojos azul-verdosos de la piloto, y la mirada de ella quedó estática en la de él... Isamu de pronto se sintió extraño, como encantado por la exótica belleza que provenía de aquella aguerrida mujer.

-Estuve a punto de matarte. De hecho puedo hacerlo en este momento –dijo encañonándola – ¿Por qué atacas a tu propia raza? ¡Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

La mujer miró hacia la pistola de Isamu y en menos de lo que él pudiera esperar, le arrebato el arma de una patada haciendo un ágil moviendo en menos de dos segundos. La pistola fue a dar al piso. La mujer trató de agarrar el arma en el piso, pero prontamente Isamu la haló por un pie. Ella trato de hacer presión con la arena, pero Isamu era muy fuerte.

Forcejearon por algo rato, Isamu no quería lastimarla, pero ella era muy ágil y necia. Hubo un momento en que le dio un puñetazo a Isamu.

-¡Suéltame, idiota!

-¡Ouch! –golpe en el mentón –¡Qué mujer tan necia!, ¡Ahora verás!

Rodaron arena abajo, casi pegado al rompiente del comienzo de las olas. Los dos llenos tanto de agua como de arena. La mujer parecía entrenada en artes marciales

Hubo un momento que Isamu quedó encima de ella. Agarró ambas manos de la chica y les hizo presión.

-¿Qué diablos pretendes? Mmmm, ya sé... ¿Te gustaría que me quedara así, encima de ti?

-¡Estúpido! –La mujer entró en furia. Con la rodilla le dio un golpe en la entrepierna. Isamu se quejó del dolor.

-¡Le diste a mis testículos! ¡Eso fue un golpe bajo!

La mujer trató de correr hacia el arma, pero Isamu la agarró por su bota, haciendo que ella cayera nuevamente.

Como si fuera un animalillo, Isamu la haló y se puso tras ella, haciéndole una llave. Luego, sacó un cuchillo de su costado y lo colocó en el cuello de la mujer.

-No quería ser rudo con una mujer tan bella como tú. Pero no me dejas alternativa.

Él hizo que ambos se levantaran, luego caminaron hacia el arma sin dejar de soltar el cuchillo, para obligarla a que le diera dicha pistola.

Cuando finalmente tuvo la pistola, Isamu empujó a la mujer de frente, quien cayó de espaldas en la arena.

-Esta vez no me quitarás el arma –dijo encañonándola nuevamente –Ahora sí, contesta mis preguntas: ¿Por qué atacaste? ¿Quién eres y cuál es tu nombre?

Isamu no esperaba una respuesta. Solo sabía que tenía que cumplir con su deber; debía llevarla a la base para que fuera arrestada. Ella no supo que hacer ni qué decir en ese momento. Solo sabía que aquel hombre, el piloto del Excalibur II Special le había disparado a su nave pero al mismo tiempo le había salvado la vida.

-Adelante, no lo detendré. ¡Máteme si desea, pero eso no detendrá la causa de la Critical Path contra las oscuras huestes de la NUN Spacy! –dijo ella llorando

Isamu se mantuvo estático. No podía hacerlo. Ella era humana, eras valiente, y eras... muy hermosa... Él bajo su arma. Fue hacia ella y le brindó su mano para levantarla. La mujer se sintió consternada. Miró la mano de Isamu y luego su rostro. Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Isamu, lo que hizo que ella no supiera que hacer.

Ella lo pensó un momento. Pero la franca sonrisa de él la hicieron dudar por un momento de sus actuales convicciones... Apunto de tocar la mano de Isamu, el sonido de una Valkyrie Enemy que se acercaba sacó a ambos de aquel instante tan mágico como extraño.

El guerrero alzó la mirada. El Valkyria rojo de Manfred Brando se acercaba a gran velocidad. Casi vencido, había logrado escapar de la artillería de Mariafokina Barnrose. Sin municiones, pero con su Nightmare en modalidad Battroid como arma, el piloto aún era peligroso. Un pisotón de aquel mecha mandaría al otro mundo a Isamu.

-¡Maldición! –Isamu fue hacia la mujer y la levantó tomándola por su brazo.

-¡Es el comandante Brando! –Ella sonrió esperanzada

-¡Tú vienes conmigo!

-¡No! ¡Suélteme!

Ella se resistía. Era retener a la chica o poner en riesgo a su Valkyrie y su propia vida. Pero lo cierto es que ante el desarme, él tenía más que perder. Así que soltó a la mujer y corrió hacia su Valkyrie. Subió rápidamente y lo alejó momentáneamente de allí. Brando llegó hasta donde la mujer, la agarró entre las manos de su Battroid y como un relámpago se alejó de allí.

Isamu pudo dispararle pero se quedó estático y pensativo, hasta que la llegada de otro Battroid lo sacó de su letargo.

-¡Capitán Dyson, dispare! ¡Usted lo tiene en la mira! –Era Lara Sora, que llegaba en su Thunderbolt y le avisaba que Freddy Brando estaba escapando... Sin embargo, Isamu no respondía.

-¡Entonces lo haré yo! –gritó ella sacando su misil, pero Isamu la detuvo.

-¡No! ¡Lleva a una humana! Si le disparas a Brando, ella morirá.

-¡Cielos!

-Ya están vencidos, volvamos a la base–dijo

.

.

El Excalibur y el Thunderbolt aterrizaban en la Base New Macross aquella madrugada, luego de horas de batalla.

Isamu abrió la cabina de su nave, quitó su casco y de un brinco bajó de allí. No habría dado cuatro pasos cuando se detuvo ante el llamado de alguien.

-¡Isamu Dyson! –Se escuchó, y al instante un certero puñetazo fue a dar al rostro de Isamu, que le hizo encorvarse ante el impacto.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –contestó Isamu quien iba directo a responderle con otro puñetazo.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a quitarme mi lugar de batalla, pendejo! –Le gritó el capitán Daigo Arai, líder del escuadrón Skull de la base New Macross.

Daigo, un tipo apuesto de buena estatura, excelente complexión física, cabello castaño y ojos verdes... Arai, quien era un excelente piloto con un gran récord de bajas enemigas, se cuadró ante Isamu para seguir la pelea, mostrando su evidente enojo por haberlo derribado y encerrado en un área aledaña dentro de la base para tomar su lugar a bordo del Excalibur II Special.

-¡Vamos, galán, no es para tanto!, Además, ¿esa es tu forma de saludarme luego de tantos años sin vernos? –le dijo Isamu cínicamente, ignorando a Arai y tocándose el área golpeada –No tengo intenciones de pelear más por hoy.

-¡Infeliz! ¡Me las pagarás! –Daigo iba a impactarlo nuevamente pero se detuvo cuando escuchó una voz.

-¡Alto, capitán Arai! –Emma Granger llegó al área del asunto –La General La Salle desea ver al capitán Dyson en estos momentos.

Isamu respiró hondo. Sabía que alguna amonestación le venía para encima. Claro, aún no cavilaba en que definitivamente no quería destetarse de la milicia... Caminó junto a Emma y de lejos le tiró un beso burlesco a Daigo Arai, quien le devolvió aquella insolencia mostrándole su puño con el dedo del medio levantado.

Daigo miró a su alrededor y notó que los demás pilotos del Escuadrón Skull lo contemplaban con una risa irónica en el rostro.

-¿Y ustedes, qué? –gruñó -¡Todos a sus lugares, o a sus casas, o a donde se les de la puta gana... pero lejos de mi vista!

-¡Capitán Arai!, ¡Allá va el piloto que se montó en mi Valkyria! –le indicó uno de sus subtenientes, quien señalaba hacia el Thunderbolt –¡Creo que quiere escapar, iré tras ese idiota!

-¡No!... ¡Yo lo haré!

Ignorando que el líder Skull iría tras ella, Lara había corrido hacia los vestidores con su traje de vuelo y sin quitar su casco. Al llegar a ese lugar se desvió hacia el área de las damas para quitarse el traje de vuelo, pues sentía que le ardía todo su cuerpo. Era como si el traje de vuelo estuviera a punto de prenderse en llamas.

Daigo fue hacia el otro lado. Abrió de un manotazo la puerta principal de los vestidores de hombre, y luego revisó todos los lockers y duchas, una por una.

-¡Maldición! No pudo haber desaparecido así nada más...

Al dar nos pasos hacia fuera, escuchó un sonido proveniente del vestidor de las mujeres.

-Claro, el hijo de perra pretende engañarme... Ya verá –Sonrió maliciosamente, pues le daría una sorpresa aquel piloto insolente.

Lara se había metido en la ducha unos instantes, pues sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado debido a la intensidad del calor dentro de la cabina de aquel Valkyria tan avanzado para ella. Sentía que un fuego la consumía de adentro hacia afuera. Entonces pensó que Isamu tenía razón. Su inexperiencia en el conocimiento del control de segmentos y propulsores con un caza que era para un militar de peso, le estaba saliendo caro.

El agua caía sobre su ser desnudo. Casi congelaba, pero ella no sintió nada más allá que un profundo alivio similar al de la hoguera que se consume y es apagada por un manto de agua fresca. Pronto fue recuperando su temperatura corporal.

Casi se sentía en el paraíso cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de ella... Se alarmó.

_-¡Es un cínico este tipo!_ –pensó Daigo silenciosamente, quien no distinguía bien la silueta dentro de aquel baño, pero como pudo, con tal de no dejar escapar a aquel piloto, hizo la puerta del baño a un lado aparatosamente, y tomó al piloto entre sus brazos para reducirlo.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Auxilio! ¡Depravado sexual! –Lara gritó aterrorizada y forcejeó con él.

El líder Skull bajó la guardia pues no entendía no que sucedía, momento que fue aprovechado por Lara para darle una gaznatada y un empujón. Fue entonces que el piloto pudo observar el hermoso cuerpo mojado de aquella chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes que estaba totalmente desnuda.

-Ehh...yo... Lo siento...

-¡Aléjese de mí! –Como pudo, Lara buscó una toalla pero no encontraba ninguna

-Es que yo... pensé que usted era un hombre... es decir, el piloto que tomó una de las naves de mi escuadrón sin permiso –respondió sin dejar de contemplarla.

Lara tembló no solo al saber que él la estaba viendo desnuda, si no al darse cuenta que estaba frente al mismísimo Líder Skull, Daigo Arai. De solo pensar que había tomado una de las naves del escuadrón de aquel hombre, hubiera preferido quedarse en tierra.

–¡No me mire! –le gritó mientras desesperada corría en busca de algo para taparse. Fue así como no tuvo más remedio que recoger su uniforme tirado y tratar de taparse lo más posible con él.

Daigo entonces se dio cuenta que ella había sido aquel piloto.

-¡Entonces eras tú! –Frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a la cintura en señal de indignación.

-¡Puedo explicarlo todo, señor!... –gritó tapándose sus partes-... ¡Pero no me mire!

-¡Mujer, estás en graves problemas! –dijo volteándose y yendo hacia el vestidor de los hombres -¿Quién eres y porqué tomaste una de las Valkyries de mi escuadrón?

-Soy una cadete que en un par de meses se recibirá de soldado... Y solo quería ayudar al capitán Dyson –Lara gritó desde los camerinos.

-Claro... Imagino que ese infeliz te alentó a que robaras un caza. Así es ese hijo de perra.

-No, le juro que fue mi iniciativa.

Daigo regresó con una muda de ropa militar limpia de algún cadete no muy alto.

-Ten, ponte esto.

-Y después ¿qué? –preguntó ella –¿Me va a amonestar?

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te invitara un par de cervezas?

Daigo se dio la vuelta.

Mañana a primera hora la quiero aquí, cadete Sora. Usted deberá arreglar cuentas conmigo. Pero hoy ha sido un día pesado. Vaya a su casa a descansar.

Dicho esto, el líder Skull salió del recinto... Lara suspiró. Estaba en problemas con su padre y con la NUN Spacy... Solo deseaba volver a casa y descansar.

.

* * *

.

Era de madrugada. Isamu recorría en su moto ciudad New Macross. Por suerte, gracias a la rápida acción de los soldados, tan solo una ínfima parte de la ciudad estaba hecha escombros. La mayoría de los edificios y las casas estaban intactas, entre esas la suya, según le indicaron en un recuento de daños que solicitó en la base. Igualmente le indicaron que Myung había regresado a su casa.

Mientras conducía, recordó la charla que había tenido con Claudia La Salle minutos después de llegar a la base y recibir el puñetazo de Daigo Arai. Ella primero le amonestó por retener al líder Skull, y luego le felicitó por nuevamente ser el "salvador" de New Macross... Espinas y rosas al dos por uno, pensó él.

_-..."¿Esto me indica que no se retira de la milicia, capitán Dyson_?" – le preguntó Claudia hacía unos cuarenta minutos atrás...

_-"En verdad deseo conservar mi rango –_contestó_ –Pero no sé si deseo seguir bajo las órdenes directas de la NUN Spacy. Solo le solicito unos días para responderme a mí mismo sobre qué es lo que requiero. Pero de una cosa sí estoy seguro, No dejaré de ser lo que realmente soy, un piloto"._

_-"Entiendo, capitán... Tómese los días que necesite. Pero tampoco exagere al punto de hacerme pensar que desea seguir trabajando como instructor de vuelos comerciales"._

-La muerte, antes que regresar a ese infierno –pensó en voz alta.

Llegó en pocos minutos. Se quitó el casco y aún sentado en la moto, Isamu se quedó estático mirando aquella casa donde vivía con Myung. Desde afuera se escuchaban una melodía.

Myung permanecía adentro en la enorme sala sentadafrente a su piano, tocando la melodía "Voices" mientras dos lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas... Al percibir unos pasos y luego notar que se abría la puerta detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos haciendo que un acorde raro se escuchara sobre la estancia. Rápidamente secó sus lágrimas. Aún así permanecía sentada con la mirada fija sobre el piano, sin decir una sola palabra.

Isamu se acercó a ella lentamente como un fantasma, hasta quedar de pie a un lado del piano.

-Myung... Lo siento...

Pero ella no pronunciaba una sola palabra. Él prosiguió.

-Lo intenté, pero esto que llevo en la sangre es más fuerte que yo. No puedo dejar de volar. Soy un piloto de combate hasta el día en que muera... y ese día quiero morir combatiendo.

Él siguió allí esperando su respuesta, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?

En vez de hacerle plática, Myung empezó a tocar la melodía nuevamente. Como si una especie de trance se apoderara de ella.

-Myung... –él le llamó pero no recibía respuesta.

Desesperadamente fue hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-¡Diablos Myung, habla! –el gritó –¡Se que te he decepcionado, que no era esto lo que esperabas, pero debes expresarme tu reproche! Recuerda lo que dijeron los doctores; No debes reprimirte. No quiero que guardes todo lo que molestas así como hacía...

-... ¿Así como Guld? –preguntó ella -¿Acaso temes que eso me afecte y que Sharon resurja en mí de alguna forma?

-Myung, solo deseo que me expreses lo que sientes. Sé que estas molesta conmigo.

-Lo que me duele es saber que Sharon tenía razón... No soy la mujer para ti...

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Tú problema es que vives anclada al pasado... Suelta a Sharon de una buena vez. Hablas de ella como si aún existiera.

- Tú y yo somos tan diferentes, Isamu... Tú vives al filo de la muerte. La adrenalina es lo que te da la fuerza para seguir adelante y para servir a la humanidad con valentía. En cambio yo soy tan cobarde... Sharon finalmente triunfó después de todo. Ella sí te conoció mejor que yo.

Aquellas palabras llenaron de una profunda estupefacción y abatimiento a Isamu, quien no se esperaba aquella actitud.

-¡Ya basta de decir tantas estupideces, Myung!... Tú, yo, y la mayoría de gente en planeta Edén y en la Tierra sabemos que tú eres Sharon y que Sharon eres tú! –él gritó tirando el casco al piso aparatosamente, haciendo que Myung se llevara las manos a la boca en un gesto de temor –¿Porqué diablos hablas como si fueran dos personas distintas? ¡Cómo mierda dices que ella me conoció mejor, cuando se trata en realidad de ti misma!

-¡No! ¡Yo no soy Sharon! –Ella cayó en la alfombra, hincada con las manos sobre su rostro. Lloraba copiosamente.

-¡De una jodida vez por todas, deja de comportarte como una imbécil! ¡Acaso no puedes ser como todas las mujeres con carácter que tratan de sobrevivir en estos tiempos violentos! ... ¡Solo mírate! ¡Me indigna cuando deseas que los demás sientan lástima por ti!

-¡Eso es lo que soy... una imbécil! ¡Una maldita imbécil enamorada de alguien que en realidad está con ella por compasión y no por amor!

Isamu sintió remordimiento por lo duro que la estaba tratando. Aunque su desbocamiento verbal era natural en él cada vez que se enfadaba. Él finalmente fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Myung, perdóname. Se que no suelo ser afectuoso. Pero en realidad eres lo más importante para mí.

-Tú no me amas.

-Nunca he dicho que no te ame. Es que a veces...

-...No quiero perderte, Isamu! Te amo demasiado –le interrumpió llorando –Soy una persona fácilmente depresiva. Tú eres mi alegría de vivir. Eres tú quien me da las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

-Myung, también te amo. El único problema aquí es que debes entender de una vez por todas que no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo. Soy un piloto de combate.

-Es que no me imagino viva en un mundo donde tú no estés a mi lado. Preferiría morir del dolor.

-Todos moriremos algún día, Myung. Lo importante es no perder nuestra propia identidad. Yo te acepto como eres. Entonces, acéptame como soy.

-Por ti soy capaz de todo –ella tomó el rostro de Isamu entre sus manos –Solo quiero que superemos esto.

Myung lo besó apasionadamente. Ella sentía que Isamu se alejaba cada vez más de su lado y eso la angustiaba. En el fondo sentía que era su propia culpa.

-Yo quiero que seas feliz, Myung. Tú mereces la felicidad.

-Quiero ser feliz. Isamu, solo contigo –Ella posó sus labios en el oído de él –... Empezando por esta noche.

Ambos cuerpos se desplegaron a lo largo de la alfombra de aquella sala. Ella sobre él En unos minutos, el calor de la chimenea cobijaba los cuerpos desnudos de ambos. Esa noche Myung lo amó intensamente, tanto que durante el acto lloró varias veces de la emoción. Lloró de placer, de alegría y de tristeza... De tristeza por el hecho de sentir muy en el fondo y sin saber porqué, que aún no llegaba a tocar las fibras más íntimas de lo más recóndito del corazón de Isamu... Arañó su espalda cuando llegaron al clímax, cayó rendida sobre su pecho y finalmente en unos minutos quedó dormida. Sí, ella lo aceptaría como fuera. Todo menos perderlo. Pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en la oscuridad del sueño.

Lejos de dormir. Isamu permaneció callado, sereno. Con la vista enclavada en un punto neutro fuera del espacio material de aquella mansión. Apartó a Sharon y a Guld de toda reflexión. Pensó en muchas cosas y en ninguna al mismo tiempo. Demasiadas cosas habían sucedido hoy. Pero de una si estaba seguro; volvería a las alturas, a las emociones fuertes, al combate.

Sus ojos fueron cediendo hasta quedar a media hasta. El cansancio lo estaba venciendo. Suspiró como para quitarse el agotamiento físico y mental de tal jornada. Finalmente sus ojos se cerraron y quedando en la oscuridad del descanso. Todo era penumbra en su mente, todo era tranquilidad, todo era quietud; hasta que de pronto, desde las profundidades y confines oscuros de sus sueños, emerge como una luz sublime parecida a la que se ve solo durante aurora, el hermoso rostro de aquella mujer con la que tuvo una de las más interesantes batallas de su vida.

.

* * *

.

**Manfred Brando: genio, científico y piloto de combate**

Manfred Brando caminaba por los pasillos del buque de guerra zentraedi más poderoso y temible del momento, el Anabella Lasiodora. Pedazo a pedazo, el Lasiodora fue reconstruido por la Critical Path y la Black Rainbow luego de su batalla en contra y a favor de la antigua Battle-13.

Aquel buque, antes comandado por un general zentraedi fallecido en combate, ahora era regido por Lord Garamond, de la cual se sabía muy poco. No se sabía si era un humano-zentraedi, un clon, un híbrido o un Cyborg. Lord Garamond siempre estaba acompañado por su asistente, la doctora bella kandara Castellar, de facciones casi perfectas, y de su mano derecha la letal comandante Quadronos, Aretusa Kavaffiz y ésta acompañada siempre de su leal asistente, Euphemia, de facciones casi perfectas. Muchos decían que Aretussa y Euphemia tenían inclinaciones lésbicas.

Manfred Brando y su grupo de científicos-guerreros que componían la Critical Path, eran la columna vertebral de aquella peligrosa flota. Mientras que la Black Rainbow de Timoshie Dandalton habían preferido abrirse y hacer las cosas por ellos mismos, cerca de las órbitas de Planeta Edén.

Hacía una hora que había llegado al Lasiodora en su Valkyrie sobre todo gracias a un sistema de fold único en su especie, de su propia creación. Junto a la piloto del Invader.

Luego de dejar su nave en el hangar para recuperación, se retiró a conversar con Lord Garamond, a quién rindió un informe detallado de lo sucedido, deslindando en los dos puntos básicos: no se pudo destruir la base submarina de New Macross sobre todo debido a dos pilotos cazas élites de la NUN Spacy, y la segunda, Timoshie Daldhanton no acudió al llamado de ataque.

Furioso, Brando salió de aquel recinto. Maldecía a Barnrose y a Dyson por haberse interpuesto en su camino. Tiró aparatosamente su casco a un lado, mismo que fue recogido enseguida por uno de sus asistentes. Siguió caminando por aquellos lugares de la enorme nave.

En otra área del Lasiodora, la comandante Aretusa Kavaffiz, acompañada de Euphemia, desquitaba su frustración por la pérdida de la operación contra la piloto de la Invader.

-¡Tú, humana, eres una inepta! Le dije muy claramente al comandante Brando que una mediocre no era la indicada para esta operación, pero él no me hizo caso!

La piloto la escuchaba callada, no le bajaba la mirada, por el contrario, la mantenía fija directo a los ojos de Aretusa. Esa actitud le dio aún más rabia a la zentraedi quien levantó la mano para pegarle a la piloto en la cara con su látigo... Pero de pronto su brazo fue agarrado por una mano... la mano de Manfred Brando.

-¡No te atrevas a hacer eso, Aretusa!

-¡Quién te crees que eres para detenerme de esa forma!

-Soy el mentor de ella y si le pones un dedo encima te las verás conmigo.

Aretusa soltó su mano del agarre de la mano de Brando. Luego miró nuevamente a la piloto con odio.

-Esta vez te salvas, pero la próxima me las pagarás –luego miró a Manfred con rabia y le habló a su asistente –Vámonos, Euphemia, necesito relajarme.

-Sí, señora.

Una vez ambas zentraedis se retiraron, Manfred fue hacia la piloto. Ella estaba en un estado deplorable que denotaba enojo, frustración y vergüenza por todo lo sucedido. Aún tenía rasgos de arena en su cabello y partes de su rostro debido a la pelea con aquel piloto del Excálibur y continuaba mojada.

-La comandante Kavaffiz tiene razón. Lo eché todo a perder, maestro.

Brando se acercó a ella y con su mano le acarició el rostro, quitándole la arena que aún le quedaba en su cabello.

-No fue tu culpa. Yo también tuve mucho que ver. Debí preveer que no todos los pilotos élites partirían con Frontier o se quedarían en Edén.

-Fui vencida hoy.

-No te enfrentaste a cualquier piloto, si no a uno de los mejores de la NUN Spacy.

-¿Usted lo conoce?

-Si. Pero no deseo hablar de él ahora.

-Señor, más que la conquista de la base, lo que me duele es haberlo decepcionado. Es como si con esto decepcionara también la memoria de mi madre.

Brando sonrió.

-Olvidemos este incidente. Mañana será otro día –él se dio la vuelta- Ahora debes cambiarte, ingresar a la cápsula y utilizar el sistema fold para llegar a tu casa. Imagino que tu padre debe estar preocupado. Para la tarde, te enviaré unas indicaciones por el sistema satelital de galaxynet, las cuales debes seguir al pie de la letra.

-Sí señor –Dicho esto, la piloto se retiró.

Manfred suspiró. Luego, cambió su rostro y con el seño fruncido decidió aislarse hacia sus aposentos.

Bebió una copa de vino mientras miraba desde la enorme ventana de su cuarto la inmensidad y la negrura del universo iluminado por unas pocas estrellas. Estaba dándose una ducha cuando sintió unos pasos.

Cerró la regadera. Tomo su toalla y salió del baño entrando a la habitación para encontrarse con la bella doctora zentraedi Kandara Castellar sentada en su cama.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –dijo con la toalla amarrada a su cintura y cruzando los brazos.

-Vamos, Freddy... No me digas que ahora te apena desvestirte delante de mí.

-No me gusta que nadie entre a mi habitación sin mi permiso, y lo sabes.

-Antes no te importaba. ¿Lo recuerdas?... Esos tiempos en que hacíamos protocultura a escondidas de todos los espías de Lord Garamond, Daldhanton y Aretusa.

-Esos fueron otros tiempos.

Manfred dejó caer su toalla al piso dejándole ver sus atributos. Era como un tormentoso juego para Kandara. Luego él fue hacia su armario y lentamente se fue vistiendo ante la mirada atrevida de ella.

-¿Por qué ya no me deseas?

-Sencillamente porque me harté de hacértelo –contestó con cinismo –Así somos los hombres de mi raza.

Kandara no se comió el cuento.

-Ella, tu pupila, la humana...

El científico-piloto se tensó. La miró de reojo.

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-¿Temes que te supere, verdad?... O quizás ya superó tus habilidades...

-No se de qué diablos estás hablando –dijo mientras se servía una copa de vino.

-Oh sí... sí lo sabes –sonrió la científica- Hoy pude ver la batalla con el Watch-eye System. Ella ha mejorada tu técnica. Y si fue derrotada solo se debió a que su enemigo era Isamu Dyson...

-¿A qué punto quieres llegar, Kandara?

-Si Dyson, la traidora Mariafokina Barnrose, el capitán Daigo Arai y el comandante Aegis Focker unen fuerzas y tú sigues peleado con Daldhanton y Aretusa, la balanza no nos favorecerá, aunque tengas a Syun Thoma de tu parte...

-¿Esa es tu brillante deducción?

-Me imagino que tu pupila es la persona que pudiera inclinar la balanza a tu favor, siempre y cuando tus estrellas estén correctamente alineadas. Pero debes tener cuidado Freddy; tú estás aquí en el Lasiodora y ella está allá en la Tierra. ¿No haz pensado en la posibilidad de que se enamore y todo cambie?... El amor es lo que suele destruir los más grandes planes de guerra.

Una furia contenido le surgió de pronto a Brando. En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era estar en silencio en la quietud de la noche.

-... Te agradezco el consejo, Kandara. Ahora lárgate de aquí. Quiero estar solo.

Kandara sonrió. Había logrado su cometido; enfurecerlo. Lo vio a lo lejos, de espalda, mirando hacia la ventana. Luego salió de allí y cerró aparatosamente la puerta.

Manfred Brando quedó pensativo. Usualmente tomaba algo de vino antes de acostarse, para tener un sueño casi profundo. A sus 33 años, había logrado lo que muy pocos humanos en el mundo hubieran podido hacer: llegar a ser un genio de las ciencias y a la vez un excelente piloto de combate. Alto, de tez algo pálida, cabello bastante claro, ojos celestes como el cielo. Siendo muy bien parecido nunca tuvo problemas para conquista de las féminas. Su problema era que siempre lo hacía por un propósito. Todos decían que nunca se había enamorado... O al menos eso pensaban.

Manfred subió un poco más la música clásica que sonaba en la habitación. Aún así era lo suficientemente baja para que no fuera audible a los demás. Amaba sobre todo los instrumentos de viento, pero a parte de eso y muy por encima, el piano.

Unos toques a la puerta no lo sacaron de su concentración musical, pues esperaba aquella visita. Abrió la puerta para encontrase con el niño prodigio, Syun Thoma. Este chico, bastante joven habría leído más libros que todos los sabios de la antigua Babilonia juntos, muchos de ellos memorizado. Era un completo as de la aviación y además tenía un don especial, la pintura.

**Syun Thoma, el prodigio**

-Comandante Brando, ya tengo lo que me pidió –le dijo Syun entregándole un cuadro con una pintura al estilo japonés antiguo.

Brando le hizo pasar, hacia una especie de saloncillo privado dentro de su estancia. Dicho estudio era personal y prácticamente nadie entraba allí, donde se podría apreciar su piano personal, un escritorio enorme y un mueble estilo barroco repleto en libros y artefactos tecnológicos y piezas arqueológicas de colección. Cerró la puerta al instante.

No miró el cuadro hasta que finalmente lo puso en un lugar que tenía reservado en la pared, cerca de la ventana, donde perpendicularmente los rayos del sol podrían iluminarlo delicadamente con la aurora.

-Te felicito, teniente Thoma, este cuadro es una obra maestra.

-Lo hice al estilo de las pinturas del periodo Edo japonés de la escuela Meiji Bijutsukai –añadió satisfecho –Aunque no fue mucho lo que tuve que hacer, pues la mujer es realmente hermosa ¿Quién es?

-Son pocos lo que la conocen. Es mi pupila, mi obra maestra del arte de la guerra.

-¿La piloto misteriosa a la que se le asignó la misión?

-Así es

-Lamentable que haya tenido la "gran suerte" de combatir contra el capitán Dyson?

-Dyson me tiene sin cuidado –dijo Brando mirando el cuadro con admiración desmida y ojos brillantes. Syun pareció notarlo

-Su mirada, comandante. Perdone mi indiscreción, pero ¿Acaso usted ama a esa mujer?

Brando sonrió. Fue hacia la esquina de aquella estancia y se sirvió otra copa de vino. También le sirvió una a Syung, pero este la rechazo, como siempre con una pose totalmente de decoro militar.

-Anthea Sora, ¿Te suena ese nombre?

-Sí. Tengo entendido que fue una científica que trabajó para el Comandante Wilburn Garland y que colaboró estrechamente con la doctora Mao Nome en los temas de Clonación e implantes cibernéticos. Ella murió en los ataques de Battle 13 y su puesto fue ocupado por la doctora Kandara Castellar.

Brando, quien no se impresionaba fácilmente, no se admiró ante los conocimientos de Thoma, pues ya eran comunes en él.

-Anthea Sora fue mi compañera de trabajo de mi padre en el Critical Path, sucursal del Planeta Edén. A su esposo, Neo, que casualmente es pintor como tú, nunca le caí bien. Aún así, siempre hizo un enorme esfuerzo por tolerar mi presencia –añadió Brando – Conocí a sus tres hijas desde que eran niñas y yo un joven en pleno desarrollo de mis dotes científicos... Un par de años más tarde visité a Anthea en su nuevo hogar en la Tierra y me encontré que sus tres hijas ya eran unas adolescentes. Una de ellas, Rea, me pareció extremadamente hermosa e inteligente y además compartía la misma pasión que yo por el piano. La pude observar cuando precisamente las notas de su piano me llevaron a ver la ejecución de aquel hermoso ángel, la luz de la mañana iluminaba sus largos cabellos, mientras su padre la observaba cautivado con orgullo y ternura. Él ya había descubierto su belleza y la cuidaba como el más bello de sus tres tesoros... Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando supe que ella sentía admiración y respeto hacia mí. A escondidas de su padre me pidió que la convirtiera en piloto de combate desde los 16 años. Inventé el Fold-quick System solo para poder traerla y llevarla de regreso sin que nadie se diera cuenta y así me convertí en su sempai... La muerte de Anthea fue la punta de lanza para que finalmente Rea se sintiera decepcionada de la NUN Spacy. Así, yo tengo el control total sobre ella.

-Fascinante historia, comandante –añadió Syun –Pero usted no ha contestado mi pregunta. Muchos dicen que usted es como un hielo que nunca ha sentido amor por nadie.

-Dime algo, Syun –dijo Brando sin dejar de mirar el cuadro -¿Haz estado enamorado alguna vez?

Syun se incomodó. Bajó la vista y contestó.

-No, señor.

-Mientes.

-¿Acaso conoce mi fatídica decepción?

-No, pero tu mirada y el tono de tu voz me indican que no dijiste la verdad.

-Lo siento, señor. No quise mentirle, solo que mi historia no tuvo un final feliz.

-¿Ella murió?

-Para mí sí, pues nunca me amó –Syun cambió su tono de voz -... Y todo por culpa de Aegis Focker.

-¿Entonces, traicionaste a Focker, que era tu mejor amigo, por el amor de una mujer?... –Brando dijo con frialdad

Syun seguí allí sin manifestar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

-Él me traicionó primero... Sabía que yo la amaba y aún así nada le importo... Ahora ella se ha ido. Partió con el escuadrón Skull de la Macrosss Frontier.

-Suzanne Newtlet, ¿no es así?

-Así es, señor.

-Por eso siempre he dicho que el amor suele ser un arma de doble filo... Ten en cuenta que el gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos. Nadie tiene dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor domina todas las cosas. Hay que tener mucho cuidado de enamorarse.

-Ella solo me quiso como un amigo, porque Focker se interpuso... Y ahora, gracias a él jamás la volveré a ver.

-Ofrecer amistad al que pide amor es como dar pan al que muere de sed. No existe amor en paz. De esa forma siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas.

-Antes de retirarme –dijo Syun estático y con la mirada inexpresiva –Usted me dijo que le pidiese lo que fuera por el favor de haberle hecho este cuadro. Entonces, solo le pido un favor, comandante.

-Tú dirás.

-Mi deseo liquidar al comandante Focker.

Brando sonrió.

-Nadie bajo mi mando moverá un dedo. Solo tú tendrás el honor de liquidar al "Ángel As".

-Gracias, señor.

Dicho esto se retiró. Mientras Brando seguía contemplando el cuadro con el dibujo de Rea Sora.

.

* * *

.

**La familia Sora... Isla Micrón**

Era de madrugada cuando Rea apareció detrás de unos arbustos ubicados a un costado de la casa de la familia Sora, ubicada en la Isla Micrón, isla ubicada al sur de ciudad New Macross.

Puesta de ropa casual, se acomodó el pendiente de colgaba del lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, mismo pendiente que tenía adherido un cristal con tecnología fold desarrollada por Manfred Brando.

Sentía remordimientos y tristeza. Su padre y sus hermanas estuvieron involucrados en los incidentes de ataque a la Tierra. Sus cálculos no fueron los correctos. Pensó que para esas horas ellos ya estaría de regreso en Isla Micrón, pero al parecer ellos había decidido esperar por ella.

-Dios siento vergüenza de mi misma... no solo le fallé al comandante Brando, si no que mi padre y mis hermanas estuvieron a punto de morir.

Pensó así en la posibilidad de desechar o no aquella sed de venganza que sentía hacia la NUN Spacy por la muerte de su madre. Ya que las fuerzas de ataque del escuadrón Skull fueron quienes hicieron estallar la nave donde Anthea iba.

Sí, Anthea Sora. En realidad había sentido un gran respeto y admiración hacia ella. Siempre se mostró algo distante de sus tres hijas. Ninguna sintió aquel desprendimiento materno que nace del calor real que una madre ofrece a sus hijas. Siempre existió una especie de barrera fría que las separaba de aquellas tres, pero a ninguna les faltó su presencia cuando ellas la necesitaron. Más que madre, fue una gran consejera y amiga incondicional.

A lo lejos, Rea pudo ver todas las luces de su casa apagada. Pensó en entrar subiendo por el árbol cuyas ramas daban directamente a su cuarto, pero vio que la ventana estaba cerrada.

Así entró por la puerta de la cocina, que nunca tenía seguro. Se quitó sus zapatos para no hacer ruido. Todo era calma y oscuridad. A hurtadillas, llegó hasta el área de la sala con la finalidad de subir la escalera hacia su cuarto, pero en ese preciso momento se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando notó que se encendieron súbitamente las luces de aquella estancia y pudo observar a Neo Sora sentado en el sillón de la sala, esperándola.

-¡Papá!

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Padre, yo... eh... estuve en New Macross. Fui a buscarlos al área de despegue y no los vi.

-Me estás mintiendo –respondió él aún sentado, con las manos cruzadas sobre sus rodillas y sin siquiera voltearla a ver –Tus hermanas y yo te buscamos por todos lados, fuimos hasta el último refugio, hospital, y centro de acopio, y no estabas en ningún lado.

-Eh... yo... –ella dudó-... Tienes razón. No fui al despegue, yo...

-... Entonces imagino que a pesar que no tenías permiso, te fuiste al concierto de Lauren.

Rea frunció el ceño. Pero su propio padre le había dado la válvula de escape que le evitaría tener que decirle toda la verdad... Lauren Laurentis era su vecino desde hacía tres años, cuando ellos habían llegado a vivir a Isla Micron, el lugar donde más habían durado viviendo luego de Planeta Edén. Él era el mejor amigo de Rea. Pero ahora se había vuelto bastante popular debido a los dotes artísticos que tenía como cantante. Había conformado una banda y realmente le iba my bien.

-Eh, si... eso fue. Lo siento padre, no volverá a ocurrir.

Neo se puso de pie y fue hacia ella.

-Hoy, estuvimos a punto de morir. Tenía proyectado tantos planes para nosotros cuatro. Regresar a nuestra antigua casa en Edén, empezar nuevos proyectos en la pintura, lograr finalmente que ustedes lograran sus sueños... Pero hoy me di cuenta que esos sueños no son sus sueños reales, si no los que yo quería para ustedes... A veces creo que no he sido un buen padre.

Rea sintió una enorme angustia. Fue hacia él y lo abrazó. En realidad muy por encima de Anthea, Neo sí había sido un excelente padre; él sí les dio ese afecto, ternura y amor incondicional que ninguna de las tres pudieron recibir de Anthea... Para Rea, lo más importante del mundo era él...

-Haz sido el mejor padre. No concibo un mundo en el cual tú no estés a mi lado.

Neo sonrió y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo único, como hacía tantos años no se veía en él.

-Ve a descansar. Mañana será otro día.

Rea la dio un beso en la mejilla y subió corriendo las escaleras. Neo quedó aún pensativo en la sala. Muchas cosas habían sucedido ese día. Sus lagunas mentales del pasado aún era un misterio para él. Se miró en el espejo de la sala. Tocó su propio rostro, incluso aquel lunar de su pómulo izquierdo, mismo que su esposa Anthea solía tocarle con pasión y ternura cuando ella quería que le hiciera el amor. Neo siempre sintió que Anthea lo quiso más a él que a sus propias hijas, lo que fue un eterno motivo de discusión entre ellos.

-Anthea... –pensó, aún con la mano sobre su mejilla –Con tu partida te llevaste tantos misterios que debimos aclarar... ¿Porqué no recuerdo nada de los primeros años de mi vida? Ni siquiera de nuestro matrimonio, ni del nacimiento de nuestras hijas... Todo fue construido en base a mentiras y fantasías.

Arriba, Rea entró en su habitación. Estaba cansada. La batalla contra aquel excelente piloto de la NUN Spacy la había dejado muerta. Se tiraría en la cama de un brinco, pero en ese momento escuchó unos toques en su ventana. Fue hacia allá.

-¡Lauren! –el apuesto pelirrojo de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora, pese a los años no había perdido la costumbre de subirse al árbol y tocarle la ventana de vez en cuando para hablar sobre los sucesos de ambos.

Ella sonrió y abrió la ventana enseguida. No le había dicho nada, pero de hacía unos meses para acá, ella sentía una serie de mariposas en sus estómago cuando él estaba cerca. El era extremadamente apuesto, y además era su mejor amigo. La persona que conocía casi todo sobre ella y en quien ella solía confiar.

-No fueron al concierto –dijo indignado –Las butacas que les reservé a las tres estaban vacías.

-Laurie, lo siento. Estuvimos en New Macross y... todo se complicó.

-Rea, no me digas hiciste lo que me dijiste que ibas a hacer –el cruzó los brazos –¿Acaso Brando te hizo atacar New Macross?

-Era mi prueba de fuego –respondió mirando hacia otro lado –Todo iba tan bien, de no ser por un idiota que se me cruzó en el camino.

-Pensé que no te atreverías –dijo decepcionado –Sabes que nunca me ha caído ese Manfred Brando. Él te incita a la guerra cuando debe ser todo lo contrario. La guerra no conduce a nada, solo la cultura y el amor es lo que engrandece a la humanidad.

-Pero, ¿Porqué?. Él ha sido la única persona que ha entendido mis sueños y que me está ayudando a vengar la muerte de mi madre.

-Tus sueños al parecer no son iguales a los míos –dijo triste.

-Laurie, tu no haz perdido a tu madre de la forma en como yo la perdí.

-Rea, antes de la muerte de tu madre tú ya sentías esa fascinación por los cazas y las batallas. Pero en parte no fue tu culpa. La propia Anthea te solapaba a escondidas de tu padre... Aún así, aunque fueras opuesta a mí en pensamiento y actitud, siempre te quise.

-¿Cómo así? No te entiendo.

Súbitamente Laurie fue hacia ella y de forma sorpresiva tomó a Rea entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Eso quería decirte desde hace algún tiempo –indicó él viendo a Rea aún con los ojos cerrados, al despegarse de lo labios –Te amo.

-Me... ¿Me amas? –preguntó ella estupefacta por la emoción –Pero ahora tú eres my popular y...

-... Quería preguntarte si deseabas ser mi novia –interrumpió él sin interesarle lo que ella le iba a decir sobre su súbita fama musical.

Rea pensó que aquello era un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

-Yo...

-No me des la respuesta ahora. Sé que ha sido un día difícil para ti –dijo él yendo hacia la ventana –Al mediodía parto hacia un concierto en Australia. Regreso en una semana. Hasta entonces esperaré tu respuesta.

Así, Lauren se perdió en la espesura de la noche hacia su casa, a tan solo 20 metros al lado de la casa de Rea. Ella se sentía emocionada. Por primera vez la llama real del amor se avivaba en ella. Debía contárselo a sus hermanas.

Ni Rea ni sus hermanas eran ya unas adolescentes. Ahora eran mujeres en su veinti y tanto... Pero eran bastante inmaduras en el amor debido a lo poco que duraban en los lugares donde vivían, pues sus padres constantemente se mudaban debido a los trabajos que había tenido la difunta Anthea. Eso las dejaba extintas de socializar. Por lo menos así fue hasta que finalmente se asentaron en Micrón.

Emocionada corrió hacia el cuarto más cercano, el de su hermana Jewel para contarle lo sucedido. Allí entró súbitamente, pero Jewel dormía de manera tan plácida que no quiso despertarla.

Observó la habitación, toda decorada infantilmente. Todo en completo orden. Cortinas color crema bellamente acabadas con lazos fucsia. Paredes rosadas, osos de felpa en su cama estilo princesa de cuentos de hada, la alfombra en color turquesa. Velas aromáticas para meditación sobresalían en su gran peinadora de color lila. Enormes flores de colores pasteles pintadas por su padre resaltaban en las paredes. Igualmente un poster de sus ídolos generacionales _The Rolling Stones, Cher, Kylie Minogue, Black Eyed Peas, Lynn Minmei, Sharon Apple, Kyoto Hit_ y más recientemente de la banda de Lauren. Al lado de su televisor satelital un equipo de karaoke para prácticas de canciones.

Rea sonrió. Luego cerró la puerta con cuidado y corrió hacia la habitación de Lara. Tenía algún tiempo sin entrar allí, ya que Lara era muy celosa de su espacio íntimo. Tocó la puerta, misma de donde colgaba un letrero que decía "no moleste", pero ella no respondió.

Al abrir, se dio cuenta del completo desorden reinante allí. Era como entrar a una zona de combate. Toda la ropa tirada por doquier; las cortinas eran azules para no dejar entrar mucho sol, ya que a Lara le gustaba dormir bastante. Réplicas pequeñas de Valkyries pendían del techo. Un enorme librero con decenas de revistas de guerra pendían de su peinadora, que más que eso parecía un pupitre.

Las paredes en color gris claro no tenían ningún tipo pintura en ellas, solo unos pósters enormes de sus héroes favoritos, León Scott Kennedy y Sephirot, personajes de los videojuegos "Resident Evil" y "Final Fantasy", respectivamente... Sobre la alfombra en color negro, estaban tirado varios CD's de juegos de video, tales como "Resident Evil n. 15", "Final Fantasy Hardcore", "Prince of Persia", "Cowboy Beebop", prácticas de tiro al blanco de "Macross Ace", y tantos otros que a Lara le fascinaban.

Sin embargo, en la repisa de una mesita de noche, Lara tenía varias fotos colocadas en pequeños cuadros; la foto de toda la familia Sora de hace un par de años atrás. Neo, Athena, Lara, Rea y Jewell. Quizás la única foto donde todas estaban juntos.

Otra foto de ella sola puesta con un traje de cadete. Y en un recuadro especial, la portada de una revista. Era un souvenir de colección. Recordó que Lara solía coleccionar recuerdos de la NUN Spacy. Recientemente le comentó que había adquirido esta portada en una tienda especial hacía un par de semanas atrás, en conmemoración a la partida de Frontier. Se trataba de una réplica de portada de la revista que representó la salida del Megaroad-001 en el año 2013. En ella se observaba una foto de la nave y en un amplio recuadro el rostro de un joven piloto.

Rea fue hacia la mesita. En verdad era primera vez que veía aquello y le llamó la atención el rostro de aquel hombre. Tomó el cuadro en su mano y lo vio con detenimiento. Pudo contemplar así la mirada más hermosa que haya visto en hombre alguno... claro, después de la de su padre, pensó.

Leyó así el nombre debajo del recuadro y aquello le pareció algo extraño. Pues sentía que había escuchado de él, e incluso que lo había visto de algún lado anteriormente.

-¡Qué hombre tan apuesto!... –dijo en voz baja mirando aquellos ojos azules intensos que resaltaban aún por encima del follaje desgastado de la revista, con bastante extrañeza –... Hikaru Ichijo... claro, el líder del escuadrón Skull del Megaroad-001.

Hikaru Ichijo... Su mirada era serena, su aura emitía como una especie de tranquilidad total, y aunque parecía imponente, sentía que un dejo de nostalgia lo rodeaba. Quizás porque presintiera que algo iba a suceder, como efectivamente sucedió, ya que mucho se especulaba sobre la desaparición del Megaroad.

Acercó aún más la foto hacia ella, la tocó con la yemas de los dedos, recorriendo el dibujo del comandante Ichijo, sintiendo un cosquilleo especial. Cerró los ojos y pudo percibir como una especie de voz, quizás la de un hombre con una profunda tristeza. Sintió que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron. Trató de permanecer en silencio para ahondar más sobre aquel extraño presentimiento, pero pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermana.

-Rea, ¿eres tú? – dijo desde adentro del baño privado de su cuarto

-¿Lara?... pensé que no estabas –colocó la foto de la portada de revista en su sitio y fue hacia otra parte del cuarto.

-Espera, ya casi salgo de la tina.

Al salir en gruesa bata de baño y cubierta en la cabeza con una toalla, Lara fue hacia ella y le dio un abrazo.

-Me alegra que estés bien. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

-¿Qué hacías en la tina a estas horas?

-Ya había tomado un baño en las duchas de la base, pero necesitaba pensar en silencio dentro del agua tibia y espumada que solo me ofrece la tina de mi baño.

-Eso es bueno –dijo tirándose en la cama de Lara –Sabes, tengo alto que contarte se trata de...

-¡No! Yo debo contarte algo primero –dijo ella yendo hacia Rea –Hoy me han sucedido tantas cosas buenas.¡ Por fin piloté un Caza de la NUN Spacy y me enfrenté contra el Invader que atacó New Macross!

Rea quedó en shock. De pronto las imágenes de la anterior lucha en la ciudad se agolparon en su mente como una estocada en el espinazo. Se levantó incorporó de paso, quedando sentada.

-¿Cómo que te enfrentaste al Invader?

-En medio del caos y al ver la necesidad de refuerzos, me apoderé de un Thunderbolt del Escuadrón Skull, jajajajajaja! ¿Puedes creerlo?. Además rescaté a papá de las garras de ese Invader maldito.

Rea no sabía lo que en ese momento sentía. Estuvo a punto de dispararle a su propia hermana. ¿Acaso sería posible? ¿Se estaba convirtiendo ella en "la mala de la película"?

-Pero, ¿cómo te atreviste?

-Con eso creo que papá ha cambiado su forma de pensar sobre lo que quiero en la vida... Además conocí al líder Skull... Oye, ¿no te alegras por mí?

-Claro... –agregó con un dejo de tristeza.

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos y al voltear vieron a una somnolienta Jewel, bostezando, puesta de su camisón y con un oso de felpa en la mano.

-Oye, están haciendo mucho ruido. Además, por lo que te escuché decir, en verdad ¿crees que papá cambie?

-Claro que sí –alegó Lara –Hoy lo sentí diferente.

-Te vez emocionada –dijo Jewel a Lara.

-Lara me contaba sobre sus hazañas de hoy –agregó Rea –Dice que conoció al líder Skull de la base New Macross.

-¿Conociste a Daigo Arai? –preguntó Jewel con una sonrisa –Muchas de mis amigas dicen que es muy guapo.

-Pero eso no es todo... –dijo Lara yendo hacia la enorme puerta de su clóset –Además de conocer en persona al famoso capitán Arai... ¡Adivinen a quien conocí!.

-¿A quién? -preguntaron las otras dos al unísono.

Lara caminó hacia otro lado de su cuarto. Específicamente hacia su clóset. Las otras dos la siguieron

-Taraaaaán!-esbozó alegremente Lara, abriendo la puerta y señalando con sus manos hacia la parte posterior de dicha puerta –A mi amor platónico.

-¿Amor platónico? –preguntó Rea, totalmente absorta.

-Nunca te lo había dicho ni a ti, ni a Jewel, ni a papá, ni a nadie, pero este piloto es el hombre de mis sueños.

-Lara, no seas estúpida –le dijo Jewel bostezando –Él se va a casar con Sharon Apple.

-Sin embargo aún no está casado –dijo Lara molesta porque Jewel le aguaba su alegría –Él está comprometido con Myung Fang Lone, pero no sé, algo me dice que no se casarán. Es como un presentimiento que tengo.

Rea pudo observar con consternación el gigantesco póster de dimensiones reales de cuerpo entero de un hombre vestido en traje de vuelo azul, 1.85 de estatura, estaba de pie y de espaldas, con el casco en la mano levantado hacia atrás pegado a su hombro. Sin embargo su rostro y su vista hacia el frente... De cabello lacio castaño-rojizo piel bronceada, ojos hazel en cuya hermosa e intensa mirada se reflejaba un extraño y cautivador brillo...

-No... puede... ser... –dijo Rea a punto del desmayo.

-Hermana, ¿no crees que este bombón es bellísimo y terriblemente sexy? –preguntó Lara a Rea.

Rea quedó espantada. Lara se extrañó cuando vio que su hermana empezó a respirar algo agitada y se puso tan pálida como una hoja. Rea poco o nada sabía, ni quería saber sobre los pilotos de la NUN Spacy, pues su vida como guerrera había girado por completo alrededor de Manfred Brando y la Critical Path, desde que tenía uso de razón, a diferencia de Lara, cuyo sueño era ingresar a las huestes de la base New Macross.

-Rea, ¿qué diablos te sucede? ¿Te tragaron la lengua los ratones? –curioseó Lara al ver que Rea ni siquiera pestañeaba.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños.

-¡Eres más dejada que un Teletubie! Ese hombre digamos que es el sueño húmedo de una cuarta parte de las pubertas del Planeta Edén y de la Tierra –Contestó Jewel –... Uno de los mejores pilotos que hay en la galaxia. Es el capitán Isamu Dyson.

-¡Entonces Isamu Dyson es su nombre!... –Rea no quiso ni acercarse a ese póster

Ese hombre había sido el causante de la humillación que había sufrido ese día. Gracias a él le había fallado a su sempai, Manfred Brando; gracias a él había sido el hazmerreír de Aretusa Kavaffis. Gracias a él estuvo a punto de morir, e incluso de acabar con su propia hermana.

Pensó en arrancar ese póster y hacerlo pedazos, pero Lara sospecharía. Así que prefirió dar la media vuelta con rumbo a su cuarto.

-Rea ¿qué te sucede? –Jewel la miró extrañada

-No me sucede nada –dijo –solo estoy cansada. Debo dormir.

-¿No me ibas a contar algo? –le preguntó Lara yendo tras ella.

-Ya será mañana.

Dejando a sus hermanas perplejas, Rea se metió a su habitación, cerró con seguro y se tiró en la cama boca abajo, apretando su almohada con fuerza, mientras dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Lo odiaba... Lo odiaba por haberla humillado y lo peor de todo, por haberse convertido en el amor "platónico" de su hermana.

-Isamu Dyson, juro que me las pagarás...

.

* * *

.

**Base New Edwards, Planeta Edén**

El comandante Aegis Focker caminaba presuroso por la base New Edwards. Se sentía algo estresado, no había podido dormir bien las últimas noches. Era muy intuitivo y sentía que un aura de estupor se levantaba sobre aquellos lados, alterando sus pensamientos.

A su lado, iban entre ellos su asistente personal, la hermosa Eimi Clocks y sus controladoras de vuelo, Briggite Spark y Clara Callete, así como algunos de los pilotos élite de los VFX-Raven: los tenientes Heidy Sedelmeier, Uma Rose, Zack Kuranji y los gemelos Keith y Remi Howard, al igual que los capitanes Ícaro Otaki, Paris Lovecraft, y Rob Yamada.

Muchos le informaban sobre sucesos acaecidos en los escuadrones, informe de misiones y demás. El al paso contestaba presuroso sin dejar de caminar.

-No deseo que ninguno, falte a su puesto o se distraiga. Debemos estar siempre alertas –recalcó.

Terminó de dar algunas indicaciones más y luego entró en su despacho. Realmente deseaba estar solo, pero su oficio se lo impedía. Despachó una por una las interrogantes sobre nuevas estrategias.

Brigitte y Clara miraban con coraje a Eimi, ya que siempre estaba al lado de Aegis. Ambas mujeres aprovecharon que Aegis impartía algunas asignaciones, para chismear entre ellas.

-Mírala... –decía Clara en referencia a Eimi disimuladamente –... Aprovechando la ausencia de Suzie, esa arrimada cree tener el control sobre el comandante Focker.

-¿Quién se cree ella? –reprochó Briggite con un tono de voz apenas perceptible -¿La "señora" Focker?... Es una ridícula.

Eimi las ignoraba con un aire de cinismo sobre sus espaldas, pues sabía que había triunfado, por sobre de esas dos imbéciles y aún mejor, por sobre la misma Suzie Newtlet, la cual se había ido lejos para nunca volver, pensó Eimi en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa. Más aún, cuando la noche anterior, pudo demostrarle a Aegis Focker cuan intensamente podía amarlo. Sabía que él se sentía solo, y ella estaba allí dispuesta para él.

-Comandante Focker –dijo Eimi puesta de una especie de teléfono digital que se ajustaba al oído –Me informan que el coronel Millard Jhonson ya está en la base y viene para acá junto a dos personas más.

Sintieron los toques en la puerta y Aegis dijo que podían pasar... Enseguida entró Jhonson, con su acostumbrado caminar por efecto de su pata de palo, seguido de un chico rubio de espejuelos y bata de laboratorio que lucía bastante joven, y atrás de una despampanante rubia en un ajustadísimo y corto uniforme militar. La belleza de la mujer enseguida levantó las miradas de todos los machos allí presente.

-Coronel Jhonson –Aegis indicó haciendo un saludo militar que fue devuelto por el moreno.

-Me da gusto verlo de nuevo, comandante Focker.

-Pueden retirarse –dijo Aegis a los pilotos –Excepto los capitanes, Otaki, Lovecraft, y Yamada, al igual que Eimi.

Clara y Brigitte salieron a regañadientes ante la sonrisa disimulada de Eimi. Los demás se retiraron luego del saludo militar al coronel Jhonson... Aegis presentó al coronel a sus tres capitanes. Luego fue el turno de Jhonson.

-Como ustedes deben suponer, quien me acompaña es el famoso ingeniero-científico doctor Yang Newman, diseñador del YF-19 –añadió Jhonson –... y a su lado, su asistente y controladora aérea de los pilotos de prueba a cargo de los proyectos de primera índole, la señorita Lucy McMillan.

Tanto Otaki, como Lovecraft y Yamada, ignoraron por completo a Newmann y enfocaron su vista en la bellísima Controladora Aérea.

-Es un honor conocerlo, doctor Newman –dijo Eimi algo molesta y en voz alta, para que aquel aquellos dejaran de "babear" por aquella "mujercita". Bueno, al menos Aegis disimulaba muy bien, ya que debía hacerle mérito a su rango, pero los otros tres eran bastante notorios.

-Gracias señorita Clocks... –Yang sonrió sin darse cuenta del "entusiasmo" que levantaba Lucy–Para nosotros es de mucho agrado conformar un equipo conjunto.

Ignorando el interés que aquellos demostraban en ella, Lucy por su parte miró hacia un lado y luego colocó su vista en el piso. Ciertamente le causaba una profunda nostalgia ver al comandante Focker en esa oficina, ocupando el puesto de Isamu.

Le pareció recordar tiempos pasados. Ella entraba sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. Isamu de pie cerca de la venta, los rayos de la luz solar de la tarde alumbrando sus cabellos castaños. Diablos, era tan apuesto... Ella lo deseaba tanto.

Él pensando en tantas cosas, preocupado, prefería amortiguar sus tormentos jugando con un pequeño modelo a escala del YF-19. Pero su preocupación se iba a un lado cuando veía entrar a Lucy, quien enseguida le ponía seguro a la puerta...

Ella llegaba a su lado, le quitaba con delicadeza el avioncillo y lo ponía sobre la mesa. Luego tomaba el rostro de él entre sus manos y miraba sus ojos hazel brillantes como el cielo de Edén... Era por Myung, ella lo sabía. Esa mujer solo traía tristeza a la vida de Isamu. Desde que estaban juntos era poco lo que él sonreía...

Completamente enamorada acercaba su rostro al de él, pasaba su lengua sensualmente por encima de los labios de Isamu, hasta introducirla en el cielo de su boca. Sabía la reacción que produciría en él. Al contrario de Myung, ella lo haría feliz siempre que estuviera a su lado.

-_No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí, para ti, Siempre, capitán Dyson, porque te amo..._ –pensaba Lucy en silencio... Hasta que una voz la sacó de onda.

-... Señorita McMillan, le repito la pregunta –le decía Millard –Al igual que el doctor Newmann, ¿Usted tampoco tendría inconveniente alguno al recibir órdenes del comandante Focker, no es así?

-Eh... no, señor, en lo absoluto.

-Entonces no se hable más –dijo Jhonson nuevamente –A partir de la próxima semana empezarán las pruebas para los prototipos VF-24 Evolution de Shinsei Industries. El otro piloto asignado para tal efecto de prueba llegará en un par de días. No podía ser cualquiera. La NUN Spacy requiere alguien tan bueno en estos menesteres como tú, como Dyson o como el difunto Bowmann. Por lo tanto, el comandante Vrihtai lo seleccionó él mismo, cuidadosamente.

-Tanto misterio con ese piloto de prueba –dijo Focker –Realmente me intriga. Pensé que sería Mariafokina Barnrose.

-Recuerdo que así mismo sucedió cuando asignaron a Isamu a nuestro proyecto –dijo Yang mientras veía con asombro el rostro algo triste de Lucy –Al menos el misterio lo hace más interesante.

-Ni yo mismo se a ciencia cierta quién es –mintió Jhonson –Lo sabremos cuando llegue.

-Eimi –dijo Aegis –Enséñale al coronen Jhonson, al doctor Newmann y a la señorita McMillan el área remodelada del hangar asignada para los prototipos.

-Enseguida, comandante –dijo ella yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola para que los otros salieran.

Millard salió primero seguido de Yang, luego Eimi y por último Lucy. Los cuatro hombres no dejaron de mirar a la rubia hasta que finalmente la puerta se cerró.

Aegis alzó la vista hacia sus tres capitanes, Otaki, Lovecraft, y Yamada, y luego rió estruendosamente a carcajadas al verles la cara de idiotas que tenían.

-Mierda, Aegis, no te burles –Ícaro Otaki fue el primero en hablar –Pero es que esta mujer es una belleza explosiva. ¿Acaso viste sus pechos? Son grandes y firmes, como me gustan.

-No solo eso –agregó Paris Lovecraft –Creo que puedo sentarme en su derriere. De veras que su trasero es enormemente perfecto. Definitivamente es una diosa. Se me eriza la piel de solo imaginarla en la posición del misionero, ¡jajajajajaja!

Ambos fueron hacia la ventana desde donde se veía hacia el área de la pista. A lo lejos podían ver a Lucy con la comitiva.

-Además tiene un hermoso rostro y unas piernas tonificadas –dijo Rob Yamada sentado en el sillón, con una enorme sonrisa Lucy –Mejor déjenmela a mí. Me gustan las mujeres con bastante carne.

-¡Estás loco! –saltó Ícaro mirando a su compañero al instante -¿Quién diablos te dijo que ella lleva un letrero que dice "capitán Yamada" en su espalda?

-Calmémonos, chicos –Paris sonrió buscando una solución –Digo, si está soltera, cualquiera puede conquistarla, incluso yo que soy el único que no estoy saliendo con nadie en este momento. ¿No se supone que ustedes dos andan con unas chicas del Blue Squadron?

-No es nada formal, Lovecraft... –Rob se volteó dándose cuenta de que Aegis no había dicho una sola palabra –Además, esta Lucy las mata a ambas. Su sostén es al menos dos copas más grande.

-Bueno, pongámonos de acuerdo –Ícaro hablaba –No podemos discernir por ella, eso pudiera ocasionarnos riñas futuras, así que mejor les recomiendo que me la dejen a mí. De todos modos si los tres competimos, ustedes saldrán perdiendo.

Seguirían con sus alegatos hasta que la voz de Aegis interrumpió el área.

-Les prohíbo terminantemente que cualquiera de los tres intente siquiera conquistar a la señorita McMillan, ya sea para joder con ella una noche, para una aventura de largo o corto alcance, o para una relación seria, cosa que dudo mucho.

-Pero ¿por qué? –Preguntó extrañado Ícaro – ¿Acaso la quieres para ti?

-Aegis, no seas tan egoísta –dijo Paris –¡Sabemos perfectamente que ahora te estás acostando con Eimi!... ¿O acaso lo vas a negar?

-¿Cómo? –Rob se extrañó –¡Jajajajaja! Esa no me la sabía... Así que a nuestro comandante ya se le fue el luto por Suzie. Ahora retorna nuevamente a sus andanzas.

-Suzie está lejos y lo más probable es que no vuelva a verla jamás –dijo Aegis con suma seriedad profunda –Ella es hermosa e inteligente y pretendientes no le faltarán. En donde esté ella es libre de tener una relación como toda persona madura y tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida. Mismo derecho que tengo yo... Y si decido hacerlo con Eimi con cualquier otra mujer, eso no es asunto de nadie.

-Tienes toda la razón, amigo –Ícaro le puso la mano en el hombro –Pero entonces no veo cual es el problema en que cualquiera de nosotros pretenda llevar a la cama a esa espectacular obra de Dios hecha mujer... Digo, a menos que a ti te interese.

-No soy un idiota para no darme cuenta de sus "enormes" atributos –dijo Aegis –¡Pero no quiero que precisamente sea alguno de ustedes el que se la coja!... Eso incitaría a una situación incómoda.

-¡No entiendo un carajo de lo que tratas de decir! –Rob indicó, prendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Se los diré de otra forma –Aegis se sentó en su cómoda silla, se recostó y subió las piernas en su escritorio –Ese trasero ya tiene nombre y apellido: Isamu Dyson... Y en estos momentos en los que la general La Salle necesita de sus servicios como piloto, ya que me informó que regresa a la milicia, no quiero tener ningún jodido problema con él o con mi madre por culpa de unos calenturones como ustedes.

-¿Isamu Dyson?... Pero eso es imposible... –indicó Paris –¿Acaso Dyson no se va a casar con esa cantante, Fao Meng Tung?

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja! –Ícaro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no caerse al piso de la risa –Paris no seas tarado, es Myung Fang Lone, y no la estupidez que acabas de decir.

-Pues como se llame –respondió –Esa misma que era Sharon Apple. Que de paso también está bien buena...

-Definitivamente el hijo de perra es un suertudo –Agregó Yamada con una sonrisa.

-¡Qué imbéciles son! –dijo Aegis –No hay que ser inteligente para saber que las pretensiones de Dyson es casarse y tener una amante. Digo, no podemos culparlo. Viendo a esta mujer yo lo entiendo perfectamente...

-¿Cómo hará el bastardo para tirarse a las los? –preguntó Ícaro –Además, miss McMillan está a años luz de distancia de él. ¿Qué diablos hará?

-Quizás usa un sistema fold de los de Manfred Brando –dijo Paris en tono burlesco.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja! –rieron todos, menos Aegis.

-¡Escúcheme bien, zopencos!... Me importa un bledo si el sujeto en mención va, viene o se viene encima de McMillan o de Fang Lone aquí en Edén o en la Tierra, usando un sistema fold o por arte de magia –dijo Aegis –... ¡No será la testosterona de ustedes tres la que haga fracasar los planes que mi madre tiene para con Dyson... ¡Ya lo saben! Los quiero a distancia del hermoso y firme trasero de la señorita Lucy... Están advertidos.

Los tres corrieron a mirarse entre ellos viendo que en realidad su comandante hablaba muy en serio. Paris iba a preguntarle más sobre el asunto, pero Ícaro le hizo un gesto insinuándole de que mejor se callara.

Segundos después, el celular de Aegis sonó.

-¡Focker!... –dijo rápidamente aún molesto.

Los tres capitanes seguían hablando sobre Lucy McMillan e Isamu Dyson, cuando sorpresivamente vieron que Aegis cambiaba el rostro totalmente. El comandante quedó súbitamente de pie y con semblante extremadamente serio. Al parecer, la llamada recibida era de su espía dentro de las huestes de la Black Rainbow.

-Entendido, gracias por la información. Actuaremos enseguida.

-Aegis, ¿qué sucede? –Ícaro fue hacia él.

-Señores, prepárense; Tímoshie Daldhanton pretende atacar hoy –Aegis avisó realizó una llamada y Jhonson se preparó.

Focker caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de la gigantesca base, pensativo. A paso de militar y con la mirada seria al frente. Sus soldados le saludan, abriéndole camino, diciéndole "señor"... El honor por sobre todas las cosas. Como arma de doble filo el comandante tiene la suerte o la desgracia de que la gente confíe en él. Lealtad, pero sobre todo fe; la firme convicción de que Focker encontraría la victoria.

Todos estaban en posiciones ahora. Los cuatro salieron inmediatamente del lugar con rumbo a los hangares. Sabían que Daldhanton podría atacar en cualquier momento y al parecer el lapso de tiempo había llegado

No hubo tiempo para más. Las sirenas de alarma aullaron por todos lados.

-¡Puestos de Batalla, puestos de Batalla! –se escuchaba la voz de Clara Callete –Todos a sus posiciones, esto no es un simulacro, repito, no es un simulacro.

.

**Tímoshie Daldahnton, el Mago Asesino**

Manfred Brando le había prometido a Syun Thoma que nadie de las huestes de la Critical Path eliminaría a Aegis Focker... Pero Timoshie Daldhanton no tenía nada que ver con esa promesa. Lejos de enmendar la resquebrajada alianza con Brando, los tropas de Daldanton habían decidido trabajar por su cuenta, siguiendo solo sus órdenes y no las de Lord Garamond o el genio científico.

La rencilla empezó cuando Daldhanton se adueñó definitivamente del poderoso mecha terrestre conocido como el Gjagravan-Va, con una capacidad inmensa de destrucción, ideada por Manfred Brando y la Critical Path, pero maniobrada por el alto mando de los Black Rainbow durante todo el periodo de destrucción de Ciudad Hyde, igualmente de un buque de guerra espacial conocido como El Maqueronte, que ahora era la sede oficial de su grupo de terroristas.

En cambio a tal afrenta, Brando junto a Lord Garamond se adueñaron de la nave de La enorme fortaleza de guerra, Anabella Lasiodora, que anteriormente pertenecía a los Black Rainbow.

Timoshie Daldanton tenía tanta experiencia en combate que muchos dudaban que en la galaxia existiera un zentraedi con tal maniobrabilidad de mechas y armamento bélico. Nunca sonreía, nadie lo había visto sonreír jamás. Odiaba la protocultura y cualquiera que proviniera de ella. Su escuadrón solo estaba provisto de hombres, pues detestaba a las meltran. Decía que eran seres catastróficas, culpables de la impureza de la sangre zentran con los humanos.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas detestaba a dos meltran en especial, Milia Fallyna Jenius y Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius. Una por ensuciar la raza y la otra por ser la primera sangre sucia.

Para él, la primera no representaba ya ningún tipo de peligro, pues en la actualidad consideraba una vieja estúpida que había perdido su capacidad de poder ofensivo desde el momento mismo en que practicó la protocultura con aquel humano, cada vez más decadente.

Pero a la segunda aún la tenía entre ceja y ceja. Había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a ella unos años atrás, primero en la Tierra. En esa ocasión venció ella. Pero luego en otro sistema cercano a la Vía Láctea. Y allí, Daldahnton pudo desquitarse.

Luego todo cambió para él. Su ambición lo llevó a regresar a la Vía Láctea y unir fuerzas con Brando. Esa vez su obstáculo había sido Guilliam Angreat, Aegis Focker, Susan Newtlet y Mariafokina Barnrose. Esta última lo había traicionado, pues había formado un grupo de meltranis ofensivas, las Vindirances, quienes se rebelaron y terminaron por unirse a los Ravens de Angreat y Focker.

Hoy se había levantado de mal genio, pues presentía que era subestimado por la NUN Spacy. Así que decidió darles una lección. Quería deshacerse de Aegis Focker y los Ravens de una vez por todas.

Se había preparado desde hacía varios días. El sol chispeaba en Planeta Edén. Desde su VF-17 Nightmare en color negro catalogado como Valkyrie Enemiga o EVA por sus siglas en inglés, el Mago asesino cuadraba con los altos capitanes de sus tropas. Todos ellos preparados dentro de sus EVA Fighters tipo F-14 Vampires. Ellos eran Milos Dui, Eras Von Cossel y Estrangelo Aharoni.

Acercándose a la órbita de Edén, Timoshie Daldahnton pudo ver a las tropas de Aegis Focker, esperándolo. Los Ravens en su magnificencia.

-Hola Focker –dijo Daldhanton desde su trasmisor hasta el trasmisor de la nave de Aegis, un sistema de ataque psicológico que había inventado Manfred brando –Que bueno que nos esperan con los brazos abiertos... Lástima que vas a morir.

-¡Vete al diablo, imbécil!

-No es necesario, Focker... Yo soy el diablo... –Luego gritó tan estridentemente que su sonido retumbó en los tímpanos de muchos presentes –¡Allí están acabemos con ellos!

Los Black Rainbow se fueron en masa contra los VF-X Ravens. Con sangre en los ojos tiraban toda la artillería posible para hacer el mayor daño. Su objetivo, aunque ambicioso, no carecía de sentido. Obtener finalmente la base New Edwards y de paso los nuevos prototipos de Valkyrias, o al menos hacer todo el daño posible.

-¡Coronel Jhonson, nuestros mecanismos de defensas indican que el enemigo pretende utilizar al Gjagravan-Va! –gritó Clara Callete.

En la sala de control de mandos, Jhonson daba las indicaciones a todos los controladores aéreos y elementos de operaciones táctico.

-¡Saquen enseguida a los Destroids. Hagan contacto con quienes pretendan acercarse! No podemos permitir que el Gjagravan-Va logre su propósito.

Eimi también recibí instrucciones de Aegis.

-¡Puestos de Batalla, pongan a la flota entera en condición 4. Lancen también al Blue Squadron.

-¡Defenders alerta por el sector norte! –decía Briggite Spark

Arriba, Aegis se enfrascaba en una pelea contra Daldhanton, pero no por ello dejaba de estar pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Ícaro, repliégate a los costados. Quítame al perro a las seis, quiero ir solo contra Daldhanton

-Entendido comandante –Ícaro indicaba –¡Múltiples ecos, dirección 59-B, velocidad máxima!

Daldhanton se dio cuenta de que por algún motivo Jhonson y sus tropas habían avistado de sus intenciones de utilizar el Gjagraban-Va, por tanto decidió dejarlo para el final. Sin embargo, unos minutos después, diez pequeños cazas tipo Feios EVA salían disparados de un costado de la gigantesca nave de los Black Rainbow, El Maqueronte y se unían a la estampida del Mago Asesino.

Allí, conformaron alianza con otra pareja de cazas que salían de un boque de guerra más pequeño, llamado él Némesis, el cual era indivisible.

Enseguida, Paris Lovecraft, líder de la formación, Racing pidió instrucciones.

-New Edwards, confirme cuantas unidades aparecen en el trasmisor.

El joven pero veterano capitán de cientos de batallas al lado de Aegis Focker no daba crédito a lo que su pantalla mostraba. La delegación de Daldhanton era sencillamente monstruosa y ya había perdido algunas unidades.

-A sus diez, dos van a prisa, pero han bajado velocidad a 24,2, sin perder el ángulo de tiro –La voz de una mujer resonó por la radio.

-¿Feios Valkyrie?

-Negativo capitán –Brigitte Spark no identifica desde que punto del Maqueronte iban saliendo las naves como si fueran arañas.

Varios enemigos, EX-Glaug, Giloza-Fle, Fugrom-Tau, Rogran-Rau, Migg-Pit y Magzmig-Rau, sedientas de sangre atacaban por los aires. Los soldados de Base New Edwards nunca habían visto tantas. Era como una especie de avispas atacando a quienes habían robado su colmena.

Aegis se mordió un labio mientras veía como Daldhanton se replegaba a sus nueve. No le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo ni viendo y encima tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Algún buque insignia las suministra? –preguntó Jhonson

-¡No, más bien parece ser una nave situada detrás, la cual no registra el radar! –fue la respuesta de Clara –Al perecer desistieron de utilizar el Gjagraban-Va.

-Focker sigue enfrascado con Daldhanton. Indíquele al capitán Yamada –indicó Johnson.

-Tenientes Heidy Sedlemeier y Uma Rose, encárguense! –gritó el capitán Yamada al recibir la información de boca de Clara Callete.

-¡Entendido señor! –dijeron estas.

Heidy Sedelmeir y Uma Rose eran dos tenientes jóvenes que habían ascendido rápidamente dentro de los rangos de los VFX- Ravens. Ágiles y en vuelo y grandiosas para acabar objetivos a largo alcance, su mayor habilidad es que eran francotiradoras.

-La formación avanzaba a estribor de la flota, en busca de una nave que, aun sin saber si era propia o enemiga, significaba una amenaza para todos. Pues estaba suministrando unidades a las huestes del Mago Asesino.

-New Edwards, confirmo contacto visual con el objetivo. Es la Némesis y por alguna razón no es perceptible al radar –Heidy cuadraba objetivo.

Ambas dispararon a quemarropa hacia el área de contacto de el Némesis, haciendo daño, pero aun así, no lo suficiente como para detener el suministro de naves. Solo un Gun pould muy poderoso podría hacerlo

-Atención capitán Focker, Sedelmeier y Rose dieron en el blanco, pero no fue suficiente. Además, Daldhanton a sus diez en punto y arriba –indico Eimi.

-¡Cuando de las instrucciones, saquen al Gjagraban-Va! –gritaba Tímoshie a sus secuaces –Vamos a destruirlos como a cucarachas.

Aegis no terminaba de finiquitar al Mago, por lo tanto cambió de estrategia. Se retiró de su mira y fue directo hacia El Némesis.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Focker? –gritó Tímoshie prendiéndole cacería.

Aegis se había dado cuenta que el arsenal de ataque de Heidy y Uma no habían sido suficiente. Solo él tenía aquella intensidad y maniobrabilidad suficiente de poder en sus hombros. Aegis debía tomar una decisión. Era utilizar todas sus prestaciones contra El Némesis para detener el ataque, o retomar su enfrasque con Daldhanton. De tomar la primera opción, detendría el ataque y los Ravens saldrían airosos, sin embargo, esto lo dejaba completamente sin municiones y estaría a merced de Tímoshie.

Debía hacerlo. No había otra opción. Era el comandante y debía arriesgarse. Aegis tomó así el super cañón y se aprestó a dispararle al Némesis con todo lo que tenía.

-¡Heidy, dime el punto!

-¡El lado izquierdo, comandante! ¡Allí está la fuente generadora!

-Comandante Focker, ¿qué va a hacer? –le gritaba Eimi sumamente angustiada –Vas a quedar sin prestaciones. Daldhanton te sigue... ¡No lo haga!

Pero Aegis no contestaba, prefirió apagar el trasmisor. No iba a permitir una derrota, preferiría morir.

-¡Comandante Focker!... –insitía Eimi – ¡Aegis, contéstame, maldición!... ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

Por cuanto más se acercaba, Aegis estaba más decidido. Ahora, a menor distancia, esa no podía vislumbrar al Némesis. Cuando se puso a estribor, entrevió que era la primera vez que tenía al Némesis tan cerca. Tenía una especie de alas a sus costados, un poderoso generador de energía y a los lados, lo que parecían dos bólidos de acero para el ataque. Desde una compuerta gigante se veía como la gente de Daldhanton se preparaban para sacar al poderoso Mecha Gjagraban-Va.

-Morir, antes que perder –dijo en su mente –Divisó al objetivo en cosa de segundos, disparó toda su artillería y finalmente sacó su súper cañón.

BOOM!

Aunque ya había salido de allí el Gjagraban-Va, en miles de pedazos estalló el Némesis. Sus partículas rápidamente se convirtieron en polvo de estrellas combinadas con los restos de los zentradis allí presentes.

Tímoshie Daldhanton no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aunque el Gjagraban-Va había quedado a salvo en las entrañas de el Maqueronte, en cosa de segundos el Némesis había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡Maldito! –gritó Tímoshie –Fue un grito tan escabroso que atemorizó a sus propios hombres.

Su ira fue controlada cuando recordó que ahora Focker había quedado sin prestaciones.

-¡Vas a morir, hijo de perra! –gritó nuevamente el zentraedi enfurecido.

Aegis sabía que estaba a Merced de Daldhanton. Enseguida no solo él, sino que tres de sus capitanes en sus F-14 Vampires, Milos Dui, Eras Von Cossel y Estrangelo Aharoni, también le montaron persecución a Aegis por orden de Tímoshie.

Más ágil sin su arsenal, pero sin ofensivas. No había otra salida, solo huir tan rápido como pudiera. Además, casi se quedaba sin energía.

-¡Ícaro! –gritó Eimi aterrada observando todo desde su radar –Los secuaces de Dandahlton también persiguen a Aegis!

Los otros capitanes de Focker, Ícaro Otaki, Rob Yamada y Paris Lovecraft les emprendieron así persecución a ellos, para evitar que mataran a su comandante.

-¡Ya casi tengo a Focker! –gritó Tímoshie, ahora tocando otro dispositivo para hablar a sus capitanes –¡Alejen a los otros tres de mis seis!

-¡Sí señor! –contestaron

Las unidades de Daldhanton habían llegado tan lejos como nunca antes, pasando la atmósfera hasta los mismos cielos de Edén. Arriba, en los cielos de Edén al lado de una especie de nube polvo y gases seis capitanes se enfrentaban... Abajo, los habitantes asustados desde sus casas veían las relampagueantes luces de batalla y los sonidos que destilaban los misiles.

Aegis esquivaba las balas de Tímoshie con tanta maestría que terminaba enfureciendo más al fatídico zentraedi. Calquier otro piloto ya estaría muerto, él solo sin prestaciones contra cuatro.

Sin embargo hubo un momento en que las cartas no fueron a su favor. Desde el Maqueronte, uno de los misiles del Gjagraban-Va era disparado a lo los, asestando en el brazo derecho del Battroid de Aegis.

-¡Diablos! –dijo Focker, y no solo por eso, si no que tres EVA F-14 Vampire fueron contra él, acorralándolo al instante.

-¡Hoy vas a morir Focker! –dijo Timoshie teniéndolo en la mira –Acabaste con el Némesis, ahora yo acabo contigo.

El Mago Asesino hizo una pirueta de antología en su Battroid, misma que hacía cuando iba a liquidar a sus contrarios.

Abajo en los controles, Eimi lloraba despavoridamente, sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía. Cerró los ojos para no ver lo que iba a suceder; eran cuatro contra Aegis...

Más rápido que un torpedo, Daldhanton disparaba toda su artillería, y pese a que Aegis esquivó la mayoría con una agilidad sin precedentes, uno de ellos estalló muy cerca de su centro vital, haciendo que Aegis perdiera el control, quedando casi inconsciente, y sin fuerzas...

Nadie podía creer lo que veían. Por primera vez en su vida, el capitán Aegis Focker, líder de los VFX-Ravens, se iba a pique. Era seguro que una vez chocara, su Battroid estallaría en mil pedazos, tal como hizo el Némesis.

Era como una pesadilla. Las lágrimas de muchas personas tanto en la base como en el mismo planeta Edén y los pilotos que observaban empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Aegis estaba en una distancia considerablemente lejos para ir a su rescate. Los más cercanos no llegarían a tiempo.

Pero eso no era todo. Además de haber causado un daño terrible a un guerrero sin prestaciones, Tímoshie volvió a apuntarle mientras el Battroid de Focker se iba a pique. El Mago Asesino quería hacerlo explotar mientras caía para que todo los allí presentes se dieran cuenta que con el Mago Asesino nadie jugaba.

Cuando todos pensaban que ya era el fin... En un lapso de tiempo aparecieron abruptamente como estrellas en el firmamento una especie de mechas por primera vez divisadas en la batalla.

Aquellas mechas que sorprendieron por su agilidad desmedida empezaron a dispararles a las huestes terroristas, haciéndolas retroceder.

Una de ellas fue directamente hacia el Battroid de Aegis Focker y con una fuerza arrolladora lo detuvo en el aire evitando así el choque con la superficie.

-¡Te tengo! –dijo el ágil piloto de un novedoso modelo parecido al tristemente célebre X-9 Ghost en color rojo en modalidad Battroid.

-¿Pero qué diablos es eso? ¿De dónde salió? –preguntó enfadado el Tímoshie.

El Ghost sostuvo al Battroid de Focker en su brazo izquierdo, y luego, como una pantera se impulso hacia arriba y sacó el cañón con el brazo derecho en dirección a Tímoshie Daldhanton.

-¡Maldito hijo de perra, tú morirás! –gritó el piloto del Ghost.

El Mago asesino quedó congelado al ver el vistoso logo que aquel nuevo y extraño Battroid tenía dibujado en su brazo de acero; una enorme flor de lotto. Ahora sabía de quien se trataba.

-¡No puede ser!... Entonces eres... –Timoshie prefirió no decir el nombre de aquel piloto. Una extraña mescolanza de sensaciones se apoderaron de su mente. Odio, rabia, ira, frustración.

Antes que terminara de pensar, el piloto del Ghost le disparó con un misil especial que daba cacería a larga distancia.

BOOM! –disparo en su punto contra Tímoshie.

El Mago asesino no pudo hacer otra cosa, sino huir de allí para escapar de ese poderoso misil a sus espaldas.

-¡RETIRADA! –gritó tan estridentemente que estremeció las ondas sonoras de sus secuaces, para luego maldecir a la NUN Spacy por no poder acabar su plan –¡Juró que me las pagarán!

Abajo, todos aplaudieron. Dando Gracias a Dios porque habían salido bien librados del peor ataque que pudieran haber tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Johnson, en la base, finalmente pudo sentarse, prendió su habano y secó el sudor de su frente. Brigitte le mandó a buscar un médico para que le revisara la presión arterial, pues lo veía algo pálido. Lucy llegó al instante y le dio el frasco de pastillas de nitroglicerina que había olvidado colocarse debajo de la lengua.

-Señor, no vuelva a olvidarlas –le dijo ella en son de regaño.

-Ese pendejo de Aegis, casi hizo que me cagara en los calzones.

-¡Señor, era el Ghost X-9! –gritó aparatosamente Yang, entrando al recinto – ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Quién lo piloteó?

-¡No lo jodas, Yang! –dijo Lucy –¡No ves que está estresado!

-Hay que ver las condiciones del comandante Focker –dijo Clara yendo tras Eimi, quien había corrido hasta el área de la clínica.

-¡El no puede morir! –decía Eimi llorando, al tiempo que corría con todas sus fuerzas.

El Ghost había finalmente llegado a la base New Edwards en modalidad Battroid. En sus brazos llevaba el Battroid del comandante Focker, seriamente dañado, echando humo por algunas partes. El piloto tuvo que romper con cuidado el vidrio de la cabina para que el humo saliera.

-Aegis, resiste –dijo el piloto al ver la cara ensangrentada del comandante Focker –Ya perdí a Lotto, no quiero perderte a ti también.

-Esa voz... –Aegis con los ojos cerrados sonrió, pese a su estado deplorable...

Sin embargo, estaba delicado, el daño que le había hecho Daldhanton había sido en un 40 por ciento de su cuerpo. Finalmente no resistió las dolencias y calló en un estado inconsciente. Vislumbró muchas escenas de su vida antes de sumirse en estado de shock.

Minutos después, Eimi llegó al área de la clínica donde ya estaban atendiendo de urgencia al comandante Focker. Llorando, vio a través del cristal, como trataban de devolverle la vida con choques eléctricos al único hombre que había amado de verdad..

La mayoría del alto mando de los Ravens se apersonaron al lugar, entre ellos Rob Yamada, Ícaro Otaki y Paris Lovecraft, quien abrazó a una angustiada e inconsolable Eimi Clocks.

-Paris –dijo ella en medio del llanto –Aegis se va a morir.

-Vamos Eimi, no digas eso. Estoy seguro que resistirá –La abrazó profundamente.

Brigitte y Clara se encontraban cabizbajas junto a Uma Rose y Heidy Sedelmeier. Más atrás llegaba Zack Kuranji y los gemelos Hpward. De último Millard Johnson junto a Yang y Lucy. El moreno entró sin contemplaciones a la sala de urgencias donde los médicos hacían lo imposible por revivirlo.

-¡Hagan lo que tengan que hacer! –gritó Johnson –Pero por ningún motivo lo dejen morir. No le voy a dar esa noticia a la general la Salle... ¡Oh no, claro que no!

Fue entonces que finalmente los signos vitales de Aegis empezaron a dar respuesta.

-¡Tenemos pulso! –fue lo que se escuchó en la estancia antes de que muchos corrieran a abrazarse.

Johnson tuvo que colocarse otra pastilla debajo de la lengua. Finalmente Lucy lo sacó de allí y se sentaron junto a Yang en unas sillas aledañas.

El Centro Integral de Salud de la Base New Edwards estaba abarrotado de pilotos que deseaban saber sobre el estado de salud de Aegis Focker. Entre toda la confusión, y a excepción de Yang Newmann, nadie de la tripulación parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de una mujer que había permanecido sentada en una silla ubicada en una esquina apartada de la enorme sala de espera.

Vestía uniforme de vuelo en color violeta intenso y se encontraba junto a una otra mujer y a un hombre, vestidos de la misma forma.

-Señor, ¿quién es ella? –preguntó Yang a Millard Jhonson.

El moreno se percató así de que aquella era la piloto del X-9 Ghost II, modelo modificado del primero que participó en el incidente de Sharon Apple. Se levantó de la silla enseguida y fue hacia donde estaba la mujer.

Ella con el ceño fruncido permanecía pensativa, cabizbaja, pero luego al escuchar el estridente sonido de la pata de palo levantó la mirada para encontrase con la mirada serena de Millard Jhonson directamente sobre sus ojos turquesa. Una sonrisa de orgullo por parte del moreno, ante la proeza realizada.

-¿Quién te invitó a la fiesta de hoy? –preguntó el Jhonson aun sonreído.

-Me invité sola... Y traje a mi escuadrón.

-Pensé que llegarías en tres semanas. Al menos eso me dijo el comandante Vrhitai.

-Ya no soy como antes. Ahora siga mis propias reglas. Trabajo a mi tiempo. Él lo sabe.

-Tú y tu escuadrón sean doblemente bienvenidos. Claudia nunca terminará de agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy.

-El comandante Focker, ¿está fuera de peligro?

-Sí.

Aún así ella no sonrió.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado cuando abrió los ojos, una mezcla de dolencias físicas sumadas a una gran debilidad y confusión hacían que su cabeza diera vueltas. Era una sensación extraña estar allí acostado en la cabina acuática de recuperación, llena de aparatos y prácticamente desnudo. No podía siquiera abrir los ojos. Solo escuchaba las voces en el área. ¿Acaso estaba muerto?.

-Creo que ha despertado... –distinguió la voz de Eimi Clocks

Recordó vagamente su pelea con Daldhanton, la destrucción de El Némesis, la cacería montada sin prestaciones para contrarrestar el ataque, el momento en que lo hirieron y al final... ¿Qué diablos pasó después?

Sentía una resaca igual o peor a la que tuvo justo después de haberse emborrachado como un energúmeno luego de su graduación de la academia. Movió sus extremidades. Se dio cuenta que al menos tenía sus dos piernas y brazos, pies y manos también. Luego alzó el brazo como pudo y se quitó aquello que impedía que viera.

-¡Aegis! –Eimi fue hacia él con una enorme sonrisa.

Con esfuerzo pudo quedar sentado.

-¡Comandante Focker aún no puede levantarse! –le indicó un médico.

-¡Diablos, no me joda! ¡Solo quiero saber si aún tengo huevos! -dijo y llevándose la mano a la entrepierna.

Sonrió cuando vio queseaba intacto. Al menos era una excelente noticia. Luego le hablo a Eimi.

-Preciosa cuando salga de aquí debes estar preparada. Te voy a caer encima.

-¡Aegis, qué cosas dices! –dijo sonrojada.

Después tocó su cara; no sintió cicatrices. Las cosas iban mejorando. Miró una parte de su alrededor; la luz lo cegó levemente. Primero veía borroso pero finalmente luego de varios parpadeos sus pupilas otorgaron imágenes nítidas. Aparatos electrónicos y demás cables de recuperación aferrados a su cuerpo, a su alrededor, desde una pared de vidrio divisaba a dos o tres personas que, vestidas de bata blanca, observaban como se iba estabilizando.

En un rato, miró hacia su izquierda para encontrase con el dulce rostro de Eimi. Ella le explicó que el piloto del X-9 Ghost modificado le había salvado la vida en el último instante. Sin embargo, sumido en muchos pensamientos, Aegis poco o nada había prestado atención. Fue en un segundo cuando le habló.

-Ven acá –le dijo

Ella se acercó y ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso.

-Definitivamente ya él está bien –dijo sonreído otro médico que lo evaluaba desde el mirador dentro de la sala.

-Aegis, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije? –alegó ella luego de aquel beso.

-Sí... el Ghost... –Aegis frunció el ceño. Luego abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando recordó aquella voz... La voz de una mujer ya conocida –Esa voz... me fue tan familiar.

-Ella está aquí –dijo Eimi.

¿Sería posible lo que estaba pensando? ¿Acaso todo sucedía en una especie de espiral?

-Hola, comandante Focker –saludó la piloto del X-9 Ghost-M.

Aegis volteó a su derecha cuando vio que había otra persona en su "cuarto". Era la piloto que le había salvado la vida. Una mujer preciosa de cabello lacio que le llegaba por los hombros y ojos color turquesa, piel muy blanca, labios rojos y cuerpo muy bien proporcionado. Vestía un ajustado uniforme de vuelo en violeta oscuro, con botas altas hasta las rodillas. Ella se acercó a él sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Eimi, déjanos solos –le pidió Aegis.

La muchacha asintió de mala gana, pues era bastante celosa, miró a aquella mujer atractiva de reojo, pero esta ni siquiera se inmutó en verla. Al salir, la piloto habló.

-Veo que no haz perdido tus habilidades para atraer mujeres.

-Komilia María... –La expresión en el rostro de Aegis era indescriptible. Simplemente no podía creer que luego de tantos años se había vuelto a reencontrar con su amiga de infancia. Aquella a la que admiró tanto.

**Aegis Focker y Komilia Jenius**

Tenían alrededor de diez años de no verse. Ciertamente ya no eran unos niños.

-¿Cómo estás, comandante? -dijo después de un rato –¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-Gracias a ti, vivo... ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-Vrhitai me pidió que fuera uno de los dos pilotos de prueba de los nuevos prototipos de Shinsei Industrie. Jamás pensé que terminaría salvándote el trasero ante mi peor enemigo.

-Eso merece algo especial de mi parte.

Aegis desprendió todos los aparatos de su cuerpo y como pudo se levantó. Komilia no pretendió detenerlo, pues lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana. Solamente puesto de sus ajustados interiores, tomó una toalla y se secó el resto del cuerpo. Luego se volteó y fue hacia ella.

-Oye, ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer? –preguntó sonrojada en cuanto vio que Aegis se le acercó.

-Darte un abrazo.

-¡Oye, no!

Imposible detenerlo. Aegis fue hacia ella y la abrazó con firmeza. Komilia un poco tensa al principio, luego pudo extrañamente relajarse. Debía reconocer que había vivido momentos muy hermosos a su lado y que la confianza era algo que no se olvidaba...

Y él no muy lejos de percibir lo mismo, se sentía confortable al abrigar el contacto de la piel de la mujer que fuera su primer amor. Sí, el lo recordaba perfectamente. Ella era unos años mayor que él, aún así aquellas vivencias de adolescente nunca se habían borrado de su memoria.

Sin embargo, la magia del momento quedó relegada a un segundo plano cuando Komilia sintió la mano de Aegis apretándole el trasero.

-No haz cambiado mucho, mayor Jenius –dijo él una vez sintió que ella se despegó –Eso sí, te cortaste el cabello. Antes solías llevarlo largo.

-Como vuelvas a tocarme el trasero, te juro que te daré un puñetazo tan fuerte que preferirás no haber salido de la cámara acuática.

-Jajajajaja! Ok, como digas. Es que mi mano a veces se sale de control, pero te prometo que me portaré bien.

Komilia suspiró, no había remedio en él... Luego caminó hacia la ventana y puso un semblante serio.

-Sabes... Sí he cambiado mucho, comandante. No soy la misma que conociste. Ni siquiera soy la sombra de la Komilia que un día fui.

-Imagino que es por la muerte de tu esposo. En verdad lo lamento mucho.

Komilia sintió un vacío en el estómago. Habían pasado algunos años desde que su esposo, el capitán Lotto Sheen, falleciera precisamente por culpa de Tímoshie Daldhanton.

Lotto y Komilia se había conocido en una misión encomendada por Vrhitai en el año 2036. Lotto era el líder del Horned Squadron y Komilia la líder del Escuadrón Skull. Al principio se habían llevado muy mal debido a rivalidad en los mandos, pero eventualmente se enamoraron y terminaron casándose en el año 2038, poco antes de la partida de Macross 7.

Cinco meses después, los Black Rainbow atacaron por primera vez la Tierra. En esa fatídica misión, a Lotto le explotó el misil que el terrorista zentraedi le había destinado a Komilia. Solo tenían cinco meses de casados para ese entonces... Aún le costaba recordarlo.

-Ni siquiera llamaste para darme el pésame –le reprochó –Lotto fue uno de tus mejores amigos.

-No creas que no me dolió. Simplemente tuve muchas complicaciones en el sistema Varauta. Cuando regresé a la Tierra para incorporarme a los VFX-Ravens ya tú te habías ido precisamente a Varauta. ¿No crees que fue extraño?, tú ibas y yo venía.

-Eso no es justificación.

-He ido a su tumba varias veces.

Komilia puso una cara de extraña admiración y mueca burlesca a la misma vez. No podía creer la locura que escuchaba. No sabía si darle un puñetazo o ahorcarlo.

-¡Por favor, Aegis, no seas cínico! Las cenizas de Lotto fueron arrojadas al Océano Pacífico, ¡Como diablos fuiste a una tumba que no existe!

-Bueno, al menos lo intenté –dijo Aegis resignado al ser cachado en su mentira piadosa.

-No cambias tu forma de ser. Lo único bueno de tu eterna inmadurez es que esa parte de ti es la que reconforta a Claudia.

-Ella te ha extrañado. Quisiera que fueras conmigo a visitarla a La Tierra.

-No quiero ir a la Tierra... Aún no puedo hacerlo. No hasta que acabe con Tímoshie Daldhanton.

-Aún lo amas... A Lotto... ¿no?

-Como si estuviera vivo.

-Te entiendo. Ser fiel a alguien o a algo es la máxima expresión de amor y voluntad que de manera desinteresada uno le pueda brindar a alguien que es importante para uno, pero aún más lo es dar la vida sin recibir nada a cambio.

-Así es. Las montañas no sucumben ni al viento ni a las tormentas. Solo se trata de mantenerte leal, estar ahí, sin importar lo que pase, resistir con la firmeza sin derrumbarse jamás.

-Komilia... –Aegis la tomó por los hombros –Sabes que podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea, en el momento que sea... y con las consecuencias que sean.

-Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta, comandante.

Aegis ladeo su sonrisa.

-Pese a ser yo el abatido, tú pareces cansada. Imagino que en las noches te desvelas pensando en las múltiples formas de liquidar a Daldahnton.

-Negativo –dijo ella –No necesito desvelarme para imaginarme su muerte con extremado placer. El prototipo es solo una excusa para estar aquí.

-Bueno, con motivos reales o falsos, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar: un mundo mitad divertido y mitad en peligro. Vida y muerte juntas, donde se logra la felicidad muriendo o matando. Es decir, todo es igual en esta galaxia, en la más cercana, o en la galaxia que sigue.

Komilia ladea su sonrisa también al escucharlo. Él y ella están totalmente sintonizados. De hecho, siempre lo estuvieron. Esas "Alentadoras" palabras solo le daban más motivos para seguir allí. Presurosa acomoda los mechones de su cabello detrás de sus orejas. Muchas cosas para la mayor Jenius ahora tienen más sentido que antes. Estaba en New Edwards por muchas más razones aparte del prototipo y de su venganza contra Daldhanton, algo que Vrhitai y Claudia tenían entre ceja y ceja... y estaba segura que Aegis lo sabía tanto como ella...

.

.

.

-Continuará...-

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Para quienes deseen saber más al respecto, haré el perfil psicológico de los personajes principales de este fic en la sección "War Eagles", moderada por mi amigo Alois Fisher, en el Robotech-Macross Facebook Group.

**Saludos cordiales**

.


End file.
